RWBY: Son of Salem
by Unknown user3324
Summary: Ozpin and Salem get together one last time before becoming enemies. What happens when a new arrival at Beacon may prove he made a grave mistake?
1. Prologue

RWBY: Full of Hate

(So, I got this idea from reading a few different fanfictions but they all were cancelled. They were really interesting but were never finished. So, I decided to say fuck it and try one out myself. I own nothing, characters belong to RoosterTeeth. Enjoy)

Salem's POV, 13 years ago

"You showed up!" I sat down in my chair as I watched Ozpin walk in.

"It was a risk, but something told me you weren't planning on anything." he said as he sat down across from me. "What is this about?"

"Can't two friends just sit and have a friendly chat?" I asked.

"We're not friends." he shook his head.

"But were once lovers." I told him.

"Once." he took a sip of coffee. "But that was a long time ago."

"I know you miss those times just as much as me." I smirked. "Why not help me? We're practically working towards the same goal."

"You want world domination and I want peace. How are those at all similar?" he asked.

"Because I will maintain the peace." I replied.

"You will have humanity crumble at your feet." he growled. "That is not the same." he shook his head. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Maybe I missed your company." I replied with a bit of seduction in my voice. "Perhaps, I wanted to see you one last time before we both go to war."

He stared at me.

"I know you want the same, Oz." I smirked. "Why not have one last...session?"

He didn't move.

"Come on, Oz." I said with even more seduction. "You know you'll eventually rush over and-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips.

He slowly pulled away as I held a mischievous smile. "Do that." I finished.

He pulled me to my feet and headed towarts the master bedroom.

About an hour later

"Just like I remember." I said with a smile.

"This was only for old times sake." he said as he stood up and straightened his clothes. "It will not happen again."

"I know." I rolled onto my back. "You are free to leave whenever you see fit. The Grimm will show you out."

He nodded as he left.

8 months later

I placed a hand on my stomach, eagerly awaiting the new being I was about to bring into this world.

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1

RWBY: Full of Hate

Salem's POV, present time

I walked into my son's room. "Have you finished?" I asked him.

"Yes." he was on his knees as sweat dropped off his forehead.

"You've done well." I smiled.

He got to his feet and faced me. His skin was just as pale as mine and red veins marked his face. He had one red eye but the other was a sky blue.

"When are you going to tell me what this is about?" he asked but it sounded more of a demand.

I walked up to him with a smile. "Remember the last time you spoke to me with such disrespect?" I growled, turning my smile into an angry frown.

He glared into my eyes, clearly testing my patientce.

I brought my hand back and watched as he didn't flinch. I brought my hand down but instead of hitting him I grabbed his chin.

"You have grown in power." I said with a smile.

"No thanks to you." he pushed my hand off his chin.

"Do you really wish to test me, son?" I asked him.

"I'm not your son." he replied, coldly. "I know _you_ never thought of me as a son."

I glared at him. "And why would you think that?"

"Probably because I never once got an 'I love you' or an 'I'm proud of you' or anything that shows some sort of affection other than the back of your hand!" he yelled. "I'm not your son so don't try and act like a mother now!" he turned away. "You had 12 years to do that."

I smiled at his words. He was turning colder by the day. "The harsh reality." I said softly.

He knelt down in front of his weapon that he was making. "Go away."

My smile widened as I left the room.

Marek's POV

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I added a few personal touches to my weapon. I sketched in a Grimm face on the handle and a lightning bolt on the blade.

I held it out in front of me with a satisfied smile.

I pressed the button on the hilt and watched as the blade retreated into the handle, a tip of a rifle quickly replaced it.

I aimed down the rifle as a Beowolf started to crawl out of the ground.

I shot it in the chest and rushed it, switching to the blade and swung at it's neck, decapitating the beast.

I smiled as I sheathed the blade on my back.

 _'A few more years and I can leave this place.'_ I smiled at the thought.

Salem's POV

Soon, he will be just as heartless as the Grimm. I smiled. He will be the one thing I need to kill Ozpin and take over.

End of chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY: Full of Hate

Marek's POV, 4 years later

I stood in front of a dozen dead Beowolves, watching as they turned to dust.

"Very good." Salem said as she walked in.

"Salem." I said as I turned to her. "What do you want?"

"You're getting stronger each day." she replied with a chuckle. "Soon you will become strong enough to help me."

"And why would I do that?" I growled at my so called 'mother'.

She smiled at my defiance. "Because you will rule by my side."

I laughed. "You really think I give a damn about that?" I glared at the woman. "I couldn't care less."

She seemed to be a bit stunned by my words.

"What's wrong, 'mother'?" I asked. "Was your plan to lock me in here until I got powerful enough to help you?" I chuckled. "Maybe if I actually thought of you as family, my answer would've been different." I glared at her. "You can no longer control me."

Her face turned to one of anger.

"Control you?" she scoffed. "I have done everything to make you powerful."

"For your own goddamn wants!" I yelled. "Everything I did was for you, not me!" I pushed passed her and walked down the hall. "Goodnight, 'mother'!"

Salem's POV

I was speechless. Ever since he was born I had planned for him to kill Ozpin and find the relics. And now he refused! He will not disobey me on this! He will help, even if I have to force him to!

Marek's POV

I walked into my room and went to the window. _'You can't keep me here.'_

I grabbed a sheet and wrapped my elbow in it, walking back to the window. I brought my elbow back and broke the glass, quickly climbing out and falling to the ground below.

I rolled to my feet and rushed towards the portal. I ran through it and found myself in a brightly lit forest. A lot better than that dark realm I was trapped in.

Salem's POV

I heard glass break and walked towards the source. I opened Marek's room and found the window broken and no sign of him.

"You wish to defy me, son?" I asked myself out loud. "So be it!"

Marek's POV

I ran through the forest, killing any Grimm that got in my way. I continued to run until I saw a few buildings in the distance.

I put my sword on my back and headed to the buildings.

It didn't take me long to get there. It was actually a small city. I saw a sign that read 'Welcome to Vale'.

"Vale, huh?" I started to walk through the streets.

I walked passed a few people but something felt...off.

"Mommy, why's that person look that way?" I heard a little girl say. I looked over to see a little girl pointing at me.

"Don't stare, sweetie!" the mother quickly told her. Both of them walked off quickly.

I passed by a store and caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection.

I stared at myself and slowly started to get angry at how much I looked like Salem.

I looked around and saw a clothes store. I looked back at my reflection. I wore worn out black jeans, torn t-shirt and shoes that were slowly falling apart.

 _'Guess I should expand my wardrobe a bit.'_

I walked into the clothes store. It was small, and the only person inside was the cashier.

"I'll be with you in a second." she said, her back turned to me.

I started browsing the clothes.

I picked out a red t-shirt, black hoodie, dark blue jeans and a new pair of red shoes.

I walked over to the cashier and placed the items on the counter.

"This everything you-" she stopped talking as soon as she saw my face.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"N-no!" she shook her head. "J-just t-take the c-clothes and go. I don't want any t-trouble."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Uhm...thanks." I picked up the clothes. "Can I use the bathroom real quick?"

She nodded again.

I walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and changed into my new clothes, throwing away my old ones.

"Thanks." I said to the cashier as I left the store. I put the hood up and continued to walk down the streets.

I kept my head down a bit to hide my face.

"Leave me alone!" someone yelled.

I walked to the source and found a group of guys cornering a Faunus.

"There's no place for an animal like you." one of the guys said.

"It looks scared." one of the others said.

I walked towards them and got a look at the Faunus they were picking on.

She had a wolf tail with a torn shirt and worn out jeans. She looked homeless.

"Now, hold still." they all walked towards her.

I pulled out my sword and dragged the blade across the ground, creating a scraping sound. The 3 guys turned to me.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked.

"Get the hell out of here!" another said.

I looked up so they could see my face. "I'm not the one who should be scared." I grinned.

They looked at my face and backed up a bit.

"Do I scare you?" I asked.

They didn't reply.

I felt my red eye glowing.

"What the hell are you?"

"Your nightmare." I widened my grin as I lunged at them. I swung at the first guy with the flat side of my blade, knocking him into the wall. I round house kicked the next guy and grabbed the third guy's arm, shoving my palm into his elbow, breaking his arm.

I smirked as they all ran off.

I turned to the Faunus.

She cowered as I approached her. "Don't hurt me!" she held her hands in front of her.

I knelt down in front of her. "I'm not going to."

"Huh?" she looked up at me. "Y-you're not?"

"No." I shook my head. I removed my hood, my pitch black hair fell in front of my eyes. I pushed it out of my sight and held my hand out to the girl. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah." she nodded. "Thank you." I helped her up.

"Don't mention it." I stood up, turned around and left the alley.

A few days later

I set up in an abandoned warehouse as a temporary home.

It was silent. I thought Salem would've sent her henchmen after me but if she did, they would've found me by now.

I was currently walking around the streets of Vale but stopped when I heard an explosion. I pulled my weapon off my back and ran to the source.

A bullhead was hovering next to a small building.

I jumped on top of the building as some guy with orange hair shot at a girl in a red hood.

I jumped in the way and cut the shot in half.

"Whoa." I heard red say.

I glanced back at her and noticed her scythe/sniper hybrid.

"Gonna help?" I asked her, turning back to the Bullhead.

"Y-yeah!" she started to shoot at it as the orange haired guy, who I now realized was Roman Torchwick, swapped with the pilot.

I couldn't see her face but she used dust and glass to attack us.

She created some sort of glyph beneath my feet. I felt someone slam into my side as the glyph exploded.

I got up to see some blonde haired woman, with glasses and a purple cape, attack the Bullhead.

I shot at it as it took off.

"You're a huntress." red said as she turned to the woman. "Can I have your autograph?"

The woman just glared at red. "Come with me!" she told us both. "Now!"

A few minutes later

I sat in a somewhat dark room. I rested my head on my hand as I waited, tapping my finger on the table.

The door opened and the woman walked in along with some guy with grey hair.

He walked up to the table and stared at me. "Who...are you?" he asked.

I kept my head down so my face was somewhat hidden.

"Marek." I replied.

"Marek what?" the woman asked.

"That's it." I replied. "No last name."

"Well, I am professor Ozpin and this is my colleague professor Goodwitch." Ozpin said.

"Ok?" I shrugged. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Hmph." Goodwitch grunted.

A datapad was placed in front of me. "Where did you learn to fight like this?" Ozpin asked me.

It was the fight I had a couple days ago. When I protected that Faunus.

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked them. "This happened days ago, almost a week."

They were silent.

I stood up and paced around the room. "What do you want?"

"We actually came by with an offer." Ozpin replied. "We can see your skill, and you're helpful towards others. Great qualities in a huntsman."

"So?"

"So, how would you feel about joining Beacon?" he asked.

End of chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

"What the hell is Beacon?" I asked him.

They both seemed a bit shocked.

"What?"

"Beacon is a school for huntsmen and huntresses." Ozpin replied.

"Ok?" I sat back down. "And why should I join?"

"You could help the world become a better place." Ozpin replied.

"Yeah, because I'm just waiting for the chance to help this dumpster fire of a world." I said with sarcasm. "The creatures of Grimm are never ending. The Faunus are mistreated daily. And Salem wants humanity to crumble at her feet." They both took a step back. "What?"

"How do you know about Salem?" Ozpin asked.

I smirked as I pulled my hood off so they could see my face. "Quite the resemblance, don't ya think?"

"You're...related to her?" Goodwitch asked.

"Looks like we have a winner." I said with sarcasm.

Goodwitch pulled out her riding crop and pointed it at me.

"You think I'm a threat?" I asked her. "She was trying to turn me into a weapon for her use." I leaned back and crossed my arms. "I wanted my own life, not the one she planned for me."

"How old are you?" Ozpin asked me, a look of seriousness on his face.

"16...why?"

"Just...wondering." he replied. "But _do_ you want to join Beacon?"

"Fine." I sighed. "I have nothing better to do."

"Good." Ozpin smiled. "A Bullhead will pick you up tomorrow."

Ozpin's POV

Goodwitch grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked me. "He is the son of Salem!"

"You heard him." I replied. "He didn't want to be by Salem's side."

"Still! He's a risk!"

"He's just a kid." I took a sip of coffee. "And I can tell he isn't lying."

"And how is that?"

"The way he spoke of Salem." I answered. "He doesn't care for her."

Marek's POV

Ozpin and Goodwitch walked back in. "You may go."

I stood up and left.

I walked back to my warehouse and started to pack a few of my clothes.

It wasn't long before I finished and placed the backpack in the corner of the room.

The next day

I grabbed the backpack and headed for the docks. I boarded the Bullhead and waited.

We arrived at Beacon pretty quickly. I put my hood on and started to head for the auditorium.

A few minutes later, after the speech

Goodwitch told us we were to sleep in the ballroom for tonight. I setup my sleeping bag in the corner and crawled into it, making sure my hood still covered my face.

I was about to fall asleep when a loud greeting woke me back up.

"Helloooo!" a girl waved. "I'm sure you two may know each other?"

A blonde girl stood in front of red.

"Funny." I said softly. "She can't see my face, so how would she know me?"

"I recognized your hoodie." she replied. "The red star on the back gave you away."

"Hmm." I laid back down. "Need something?" I asked them as I rolled over.

"Just wanted to say..." red stopped talking and there were soft mumbles between the two. "What's your name?"

"Marek." I replied.

"Oh. Well I'm Ruby."

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." the blonde said.

I stayed silent.

"So...why won't you show your face?" Ruby asked. I opened my eyes and rolled over to face them.

"Because as soon as I walked into Vale, I was looked at as if I was a freak." I replied.

"Because you're a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"No. I'm not a Faunus." I shook my head and rolled back over. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

They mumbled a bit more before walking away.

The next day, initiation

I was launched into the air. As I neared the ground, I pulled out my sword and plunged the blade into a tree, stopping my descent.

I placed my sword on my back and headed for the other end of the forest.

A few minutes passed and I ran into no Grimm. I found some old ruins and approached it.

"Chess pieces?" I picked up the black king piece and looked it over. "Hmm." I tossed the piece into the air, caught it and put it in my back pocket. I looked at the other 'relics' and noticed the only one missing was the one I took. "Guess I'm the first one here."

I jumped on top of one of the ruin's pillars and sat down, waiting.

Minutes later

A few other students showed up, grabbed a 'relic' and left.

I could have followed but I hadn't fought any Grimm and I wanted some sort of challenge.

The bushes started to rustle and I quickly readied my weapon, only to see Yang and some girl with black hair and a bow walk through the bush.

I sighed and sat back down. "Hey!" Yang shouted up to me.

"What?" I looked down at her.

"Why are you still here?" she asked. "You grabbed a relic, right?"

"Yeah but I didn't run into any Grimm on the way here." I replied. "I want some sort of challenge."

"Oh." they walked off to grab their relic.

I got up and was about to leave but stopped when I heard an explosion. I turned around to see some girl, with orange hair, ride in on an Ursa.

"Nora, never do that again." her friend said, out of breath. He had black hair with a streak of it pink in it.

"Huh."

"Look out!" I looked up to see Ruby fall out of the sky.

I jumped off the pillar and caught her as she fell. I put her down as Pyrrha Nikos and some blonde haired guy ran out of the forest with a Deathstalker right behind them.

"Finally!" I smirked. I switched to my assault rifle and shot at the Deathstalker.

The bullets ricocheted off it's armor. "Hm."

I heard screaming and looked up to see a girl in white falling from the sky. As she neared the ground that blonde guy jumped up and caught her.

I turned back to the Deathstalker and switched to my sword.

"Not if I can help it!" I heard Ruby say.

I glanced behind me as a red blurr went right passed me, leaving a trail of rose buds. I looked back at the Deathstalker to see Ruby get knocked back.

"D-don't worry!" she yelled. "Totally fine!"

She turned around and shot at the Deathstalker before running back to us.

"Nevermore!"

I looked up to see the large bird shoot a bunch of it's feathers at Ruby, pinning her cape to the ground.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled.

The Deathstalker was slowly approaching the girl.

"Damnit!" I growled as I rushed towards the girl. The Deathstalker went to strike her with it's stinger but I got in the way. I blocked the attack with my sword and the force alone blew the hood off my head.

Once the Grimm saw my face it cowered in fear.

I took the chance to cut off it's stinger, before plunging my blade into it's head.

I glanced behind me at Ruby. "You ok?"

She gasped.

"Y-you're face!" she said without thinking.

I glared at her before walking away.

I approached the others and saw the shocked look on their faces as I passed by.

"What?!" I growled at them.

They just stood there, staring at me wide eyed.

"Figures." I turned around and headed towards the cliff. "You can deal with the Nevermore."

I climbed up the cliff and tossed the chess piece to Ozpin. "Here." I pushed passed him and headed back to Beacon.

A few minutes later

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said. "You 4 recovered the white knight pieces. From here on you will be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." they smiled and walked off stage. "Now, would the student who recovered the black king piece please step forward."

I walked onto the stage.

"You were not able to find a partner but stayed behind to make sure everyone else was safe, and even saved a student from a Deathstalker." Ozpin said as a video played of me saving Ruby. "You will be given a choice, join a team and form a 5 man team, or be the first solo team."

I glanced over the crowd. Half of them looked stunned and the other half stared at me.

I turned back to Ozpin.

"I highly doubt anyone would want me on their team." I replied. "I'll go with the second option."

"Very well." he handed me a key to my room.

End of chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, a few days later

I sat in the cafeteria, eating my breakfast alone. I sat at a table in the corner, away from everyone else.

"Ow, that hurts!" I heard a girl yelp.

Without hesitation I stood up and quickly walked over to the girl.

A group of guys surrounded her as one of them pulled on her rabbit ears.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to yelp in pain and let go of the girl.

"What the hell man!?" he grabbed his wrist.

"Leave her alone!" I growled.

He looked up at me as I smirked under my hood.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled.

I heard the girl yelp again and glanced back to see her pushed down by one of the others.

I was about to help but felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from her. The guy then kicked my stomach causing me to fall back.

My hood fell off my head as I stood up. The room filled with gasps.

"You're not tough." the guy said.

"Cardin Winchester." I said, remembering his name from initiation. "Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark." I smirked. "All 4 of you just made a huge mistake."

"Oh yeah and what are you-" I threw a punch and connected with Cardin's nose.

The force of the punch caused him to hit the table behind him.

"Picking on Faunus?" I said with a smirk. "Lemme ask you, Cardin, why pick on the Faunus, hm? Do they prove a threat to you? Did they hurt you? Give me a good reason why you hate Faunus. Go on, I'll wait."

He stood there, glaring at me.

"That's what I thought." my smirk widened. "Now, I will give you one chance, one, to either leave the cafeteria or return to your seats before things get...fun." I popped my knuckles.

"You think you're better than me?" Cardin growled.

"I know I'm better." I crossed my arms. "Why do you think that Deathstalker cowered at the sight of me?" I glared at him. "You have no idea who I am or what I can do." my red eye started to glow. "You should take my offer while it's still on the table."

"I'm not scared-"

The red veins started to cover more of my face as my blue eye turned black.

"O-of y-you." Cardin started stuttering.

"Take the offer, Winchester."

He backed away before sprinting out of the cafeteria with his team close behind.

I took a deep breath and felt the veins start to go back to normal as did my blue eye.

I glanced at the rabbit Faunus and saw a look of appreciation and fear.

I approached the girl and extended my hand.

She looked at me then my hand before taking it.

"T-thanks."

I put my hood up and headed for the exit. "Don't mention it."

I was halfway to my room when my scroll vibrated. I pulled it out and saw a message from Ozpin.

 _'My office, now. -Prof. Ozpin.'_

I sighed.

A few minutes later

The elevator doors opened and I walked into Ozpin's office, taking a seat at his desk.

"If this is about Cardin and his team-"

"It has something to do with them but that's not why I brought you here." he cut me off as he placed a datapad in front of me. It was a video of what happened on the cafeteria.

"You got this fast." I said as I pressed play.

"Glynda gave it to me." Ozpin said. "How did you manage to scare Mr. Winchester?"

I turned the datapad around so Ozpin could see it. "I'm sure you watched it already." I tapped the screen. "This should answer your question."

Ozpin's POV

I watched the video and saw Marek's veins started to grow across his face as his blue eye darkened until it was just black.

It was enough to make me a bit fearful. But as I watched I noticed something. His fingernails grew and sharpened as well.

 _Interesting._

"Are we done here?" Marek asked.

I nodded. "You may leave."

He stood up and walked back to the elevator.

Marek's POV, later in the day, Oobleck's class

I sat at the back row, away from everyone else.

I watched as Oobleck dashed across the room while teaching. This guy drinks _way_ too much coffee, if that is what he's drinking.

I rested my head on my hand as I somewhat paid attention.

"Can one of you tell me what many theorists consider the turning point in the 3rd year of the war?" Oobleck asked the class.

Weiss raised her hand. "The battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked.

"Hey!" I looked over to see Jaune sit up from his nap.

"Mr. Arc!" Oobleck rushed over to him in the blink of an eye. "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"The answer...the advantage...of the Faunus...had over that guy's stuff..." he looked over Oobleck's shoulder to see Pyrrha cup her eyes. "Um, b-binoculars!"

"You can't be serious!" I said out loud.

Cardin was dying of laughter.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc." Oobleck went back to the front of the class. "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin replied.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked him.

"What? You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer!" she turned to face Oobleck. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." she said the last part to Cardin.

Cardin stood up and glared at Blake.

"Sit down, Winchester!" I growled at him.

"Or what?"

I glared at him and felt my red eye start to glow again. "I'll do more than scare you this time."

He sat back down.

"Thank you, Mr. Marek." Oobleck said. Jaune started to snicker. "You," he turned to Cardin. "And Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

I walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

I sat down away from everyone else again, eating in silence when a tray was put down in front of me.

"I-is this spot taken?" I glanced up to see that girl with rabbit ears.

"Not at all."

She sat down and started eating.

I glanced over the cafeteria. "Don't you have friends you eat with or something?"

"Yeah, but they're a bit late." she replied. "And I wanted to know, why did you help me?"

"Faunus are treated unfairly every day." I stated. "And if I help out, then maybe people would stop seeing me as a monster because of my face. It's a win/win, ya know?"

"I don't think of you as a monster." she said softly.

I looked up at her. "The first time you saw me you didn't think that?" I asked.

She was silent.

"Exactly my point." I sighed. "It doesn't bother me as much as annoy me."

She kept silent.

"I just realized, I never caught your name."

"Velvet."

"Marek." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"There you are!" 3 other people walked up to the table.

"Your team?" I asked Velvet.

She nodded.

"Who's this?" the big guy asked.

"This is Marek." Velvet replied. "Sit."

They sat down.

"Marek, this is Coco," she gestured to a girl with sun glasses and brown hair. "Fox," she pointed to a guy with dark skin, a few scars and red hair. "And Yatsuhashi." she pointed to the big guy with short black hair.

"Cool."

"Coco, this is the guy." Velvet said.

"This is him?" Coco asked. "Really?"

I looked over to the girls. "I'm the what?"

"I guess I should thank you for helping Velvet." Coco said.

"Oh. Don't mention it." I continued to eat my food.

"Why the hood?" Coco asked.

"I thought the whole school knew about me." I replied, pulling off my hood. "People tend to judge."

"Oh." Coco said.

"Oh?" I repeated. "Just...oh?"

"What did you want me to say?"

"No, it's not that." I shook my head. "I'm just used to stunned silence or something negative." I finished the last bit of my food. "It was fun talking to you guys."

I got up and left the cafeteria.

I was heading back to my room but felt my scroll vibrate. I pulled it out to see another message from Ozpin.

 _'My office.'_ is all it said.

A few minutes later

I walked in and sat at his desk. "What's this about?"

He had a very serious look on his face.

"I have a few things I want to ask you."

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

"Like what?" I glared at him.

"I wanted to ask you, what do you know about Salem?"

"She controls the creatures of Grimm. She wants to rule humanity. Wait, don't you already know this?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, yes. But I wanted to see what you knew."

"I know she doesn't care about anything but her 'plans'." I replied. We sat in silence for about a minute before I realized something. "She once cared about something, no, someone other than herself."

"You speak of her with such hate, and say she doesn't care. So what makes you think she once cared about someone?" Ozpin asked.

"If she didn't, I wouldn't be here." I replied, crossing my arms. "It doesn't matter. She killed that side of her long ago."

"What makes you say that?"

"If she was capable of loving someone now, she would have actually given a damn about me!" I slammed my fist on the table. "Instead of using me as a fucking test subject!"

"Test subject?!"

I widened my eyes in realization of what I said. "I-" I turned around and ran into the elevator, pressing the lobby button as fast as I could.

The doors closed.

I took a deep breath and waited.

Ozpin's POV

 _What did he mean by 'test subject'? Salem, what did you do to him?_

Marek's POV

I ran out of the elevator and towards the dorms.

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it.

"Goddamnit!" I punched the wall. "Fuck!" I punched the wall again and again, feeling blood trickle down my knuckles.

I walked over and sat down on my bed. "Fucking Ozpin!" I growled. I started to get more and more angry at myself. "He's going to ask me about it! I know he is!"

There was a soft knock on the door. "Marek?" came Velvet's soft voice. "Are you ok?"

I got up and unlocked my door. "Hey...Velvet." the worried look on her face immediately calmed me down. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard you punching the walls."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Just said something I shouldn't have."

"Oh." she looked down and noticed my hands were bleeding. "Your hands!"

I looked at them. Blood dripped from my fingers onto the floor. "Oh." I engaged my aura and felt the wounds heal.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked again. "I want to make sure."

"Yeah, Velvet, I'm fine." I gave a soft smile. "You want to come in?"

"Sure." I stepped to the side as she walked in. I closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why were you punching the wall?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Ozpin called me up to his office to ask me about...something." I replied. "And I said something I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

"We were talking about my mother." I replied.

"What about her?" she asked.

I felt myself get angry just at the thought of her. I stood up and started to pace the room.

"She's heartless." I said while pacing back and forth. "She doesn't care about anything other than what she wants. She doesn't even care about her own son!" I wanted to punch the wall but stopped myself.

"I'm sure she cares about you."

"She doesn't." I turned to face her.

"Why would you think that?"

I opened the door to my room and looked out to make sure no one was around. "Can you keep a secret?" I shut and locked the door.

"Yes."

"My mother...experimented on me." I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well, she didn't but gave someone else permission to."

I saw a look of shock spread across Velvet's face. "What did they do?"

I sighed. "I trust you Velvet." I said softly. "Don't tell anyone what I am about to show you."

She nodded.

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

RWBY: Son of Salem

Velvet's POV

I watched as Marek stood up and walked in front of me. He reached behind him and pulled out a...tail?

"You're a Faunus?!" I asked him.

"No." he shook his head. "I wasn't born with this." he gestured to his tail as it swayed back and forth.

I looked closer but couldn't tell what animal it was.

"Beowolf." he said softly.

"What?"

"It's a Beowolf tail." he replied. "The guy that experimented on me used Grimm DNA, Beowolf DNA to be exact, to try and boost my strength and speed."

I stared at him. "Why?!"

"For my mother's use." he sat back down. "She wanted me to help her with her plans. Wanted to weaponize me. But I didn't want that life, I wanted my own. So, I ran."

"That's horrible!"

"I'm telling you this because you're the first person to actually look at me like I'm...normal." he gave a soft smile. "And I thank you for that."

Marek's POV

"Thanks." I said to her.

"For what?"

"Listening." I replied. "I never really had anyone to talk to before I came here."

She smiled. "I should get back." she stood up and headed for the door. "I have to study and Coco said she'd help me with my photography."

"You take photos?"

"Yes." she pulled out her camera. "Want to see?"

"Sure." she handed me her camera and I started to look through it. They were mainly photos of weapons. "You like weapons?" I asked as I continued to go through it. "These are actually kinda cool."

"Thanks." she took the camera from my hands. "Can I get a picture of your weapon?"

"Sure thing." I pulled it out and held it in front of me. She took a shot as I changed it to it's assault rifle mode. She took another photo before smiling and turning to the door.

"Thanks again." she said as she left the room.

I smiled as I fell into my bed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day

I sat at the table in the back as I ate my breakfast. I took a bite as another tray was placed in front of me. I glanced up to see Velvet smiling at me.

"Hey, Velvet." I returned the smile.

She sat down. "You won't mind if the rest of my team joins us, right?"

"Not at all." I took a bite of my food. "Any more trouble from Cardin?"

"Nope." her smiled widened a bit. "He hasn't even looked at me since you helped me."

"Good."

"Hey, Velvet." Coco said as she sat down with Fox and Yatsu.

"Yatsu, Fox, Coco." I said. "Good to see you guys again."

"Likewise." Yatsu said.

"You mind if we sit?" Coco asked.

"Not at all."

The trio sat down and started talking with one another.

They were talking about their studies and what to do when the Vytal Festival tournament starts.

I finished the rest of my food and was about to leave.

"Hey, Marek!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around to see Ruby walking up to me.

"What?" I asked the girl.

"I...wanted to apologize..." she pressed her index fingers together. "About what happened during initiation."

"Oh." I shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine, really."

She smiled before turning around and walking away.

"See you guys later." I walked to the exit.

I headed for my next class.

I walked in and took my seat in the back corner, waiting for everyone else.

"Today Class, we're going to the Emerald Forest." Goodwitch said as everyone walked in. "Professor Peach has asked us to collect sap from the trees."

We stood up and followed Goodwitch to the forest.

I took a jar and walked over to a tree, kneeling down and scraping the sap into the jar.

It didn't take me long to finish. I stood up and was about to head back to Goodwitch.

"URSA! URSA!"

I glanced behind me to see Russel, Dove and Sky running away.

"What?! Where?!" Yang asked.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said with concern.

I turned around and rushed towards where they came from, with Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha close behind.

It didn't take long to find Jaune and Cardin.

Cardin was on the ground backing away from the Ursa and was about to get hit but Jaune jumped in the way, attacking it.

We were about to help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said, stopping us.

We looked back and saw Jaune get hit around, not landing a single strike.

"He's going to get himself killed." I told Pyrrha.

He rushed the Ursa again. They both went for an attack and it looked as though the Ursa was going to hit Jaune, but his shield moved up, blocked the Ursa's paw and he took the chance to swing, decapitating the Grimm.

"Uhhh, what?" I heard Ruby say.

"How did you?"

"Well, you have your glyphs, Ruby has her speed, my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha replied.

"You can control poles."

"No, you dunce! She has control over magnetism." Weiss told Ruby.

"Magnets are cool, too."

We were about to leave when another growl made us turn back to Jaune.

An Alpha Ursa came out of the forest and was approaching Cardin.

Jaune quickly helped up Cardin as I smirked.

"I can handle it." I walked towards the Ursa. I stood in front of it as it brought it's paw back. It swung at me and I quickly pulled out my sword, blocking the attack. I used my free hand to take my hood off and stared into it's eyes, my red eye beginning to glow a bit. It whimpered before shaking it's head and swinging it's paw at me.

I ducked under the attack and shoved my sword into it's leg, causing it to stumble before yanking my sword out of it's leg and slashing upwards, cutting the beast in half.

I put my weapon on my back and put my hood up, as my red eye started to go back to normal. It stung a bit, causing me to close my eye in an attempt to lessen the pain.

I felt the pain go away and turned to Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune. They all stared at me.

I felt myself grow a bit irritated by this. "What?!"

"That. Was. So. Cool!" Ruby squealed.

"It was quite impressive." Weiss said.

"That?" I pointed behind me at the dead Ursa. "That was easy."

Pyrrha continued to stare at me as did Jaune.

"That's twice." I heard Jaune mumble.

"Twice what?" I asked him.

"Twice a creature of Grimm cowered at you." Jaune replied. "I've never seen them scared before."

I walked passed them. "Hey, good job with that Ursa." I told him as I walked by.

A few hours later

I was laying in bed trying to go to sleep. I kept tossing and turning, not being able to keep my eyes shut for more than 3 seconds.

I sighed as I sat up.

"Damnit." I got up and walked to the door. I left the room and started walking down the halls.

I rubbed my eyes as I headed outside for some fresh air.

I looked up to the sky and stared at the shattered moon for a few seconds.

I heard howling in the distance and decided to go to the Emerald Forest for a midnight hunt.

A few minutes later

I walked through the trees, listening for anything that sounded like Grimm. I had my weapon at my side and at the ready.

A low growl made me stop in my tracks and turn to the bushes. I changed my sword to the assault rifle and aimed it at the bushes.

I waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. I sighed and changed it back to the sword.

Another growl came from my left. I quickly turned as a large Beowolf pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. It pinned my left arm down as it inched closer to my face.

It let out a loud howl as I tried to reach my weapon with my free hand.

I felt my finger graze the hilt and quickly wrapped my fingers around it, swinging it towards the Beowolf and hitting it's side, knocking it off me.

Getting to my feet, I changed it to it's assault rifle and shot controlled bursts into it's chest. It stumbled back as I emptied the magazine. I reached behind me and pulled out another clip and quickly reloaded as the Beowolf shook it's head and pounced again.

I managed to slide under it as it went over my head, taking the chance to shoot it's underbelly while sliding.

The Grimm fell limp and started to turn to dust.

I turned to head back to Beacon but stopped when more growls errupted from the trees.

A Beowolf jumped out of the brush and swung at me. I jumped back, barely missing it's attack, as a dozen more crawled into the open.

I pulled my hood off and readied my weapon.

End of chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

The Beowolves started to slowly circle me as I readied my sword.

The one in front of me pounced. I quickly rolled to the side and turned over on my back, switching to my assault rifle, and shooting it in it's neck.

It fell over and started turning to dust.

I looked up as the Beowolf behind me tried to bite my neck. I quickly changed back to the sword and held it out in front of me. It bit down on my sword, placing it's paw on my shoulder and sinking it's claws into me.

I jerked the blade to my left then right, shaking the beast off me.

I felt something clamp around my ankle and looked down to see a Beowolf biting it. It bit down harder before yanking me towards it. As I slid closer to it, I sunk my sword into it's head, quickly standing back up and cutting off another Beowolf's paw as it tried to swing at me.

Another Beowolf charged at me and slammed into my chest, sending me into a nearby tree. I fell to my knees as the Beowolves started to swarm me.

I got up and turned to the side, cutting a Beowolf in half. I turned to a Beowolf to my left and was about to kill it but felt a sudden sharp pain as a Beowolf bit my shoulder.

My aura broke as I slammed the back of my head into it, kicking it away as I rolled forward.

I brought my sword back and decapitated a Beowolf before one of them slammed into my back, sending me a few feet away.

My red eye began to glow as my blue eye started to darken until it was just black. The red veins on my face started to spread.

I slowly got to my feet and turned to face the remaining Beowolves.

They started to whimper as I stepped forward.

I quickly rushed towards the closest Beowolf, stabbing it countless times in the blink of an eye before pulling my arm back a final time and sinking my sword into it's chest.

I kicked the creature off my sword as it turned to dust.

The others backed away as I lunged forward, cutting the closest one in half before throwing my sword into the one behind it. I ran towards it, grabbed the handle of my sword, and jumped over it, cutting it in half from the chest up.

I changed it back to it's assault rifle mode and gunned down the remaining few Beowolves.

I smirked as I changed it back to it's sword form and placed it on my back.

A low growl made me turn back to the bushes. An alpha Beowolf emerged from the brush and stood in front of me.

I put my hand on the hilt of my weapon as the Beowolf got on all fours. I stared into it's eyes as it glared into mine.

It pounced and knocked me over, pinning me to the ground. I shoved my arm into it's neck as it tried to bite me.

It dug it's claw into my thigh as it inched closer to my face.

I struggled under it as it used it's front claw to dig into my shoulder.

"AGH!" I was able to push it back a bit, enough to move my leg up and place my foot on it's chest, kicking it off me.

I got up and pulled my weapon off my back. Black dust started to flow from my arms and up the blade of my weapon. I swung at the blade horizontally. The dust flew off the blade and towards the Beowolf. The dust cut right through the Beowolf, cutting it in half.

I felt blood trickle from my eye as it started to go back to normal. The veins on my face retreated as my blue eye went back to normal.

I let out a sigh as I fell to one knee, tired.

"You ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yeah." I tried to stand up but fell back down.

"You're hurt!" she rushed over and knelt down next to me.

"What are you doing out here, Velvet?" I asked her.

"Couldn't sleep." she replied as she helped me take my hoodie off. "What happened?!"

"Beowolves." I told her as she helped take my shirt off to see the damage.

She gasped. "What happened?!"

"I told you." I chuckled before wincing in pain. "I ran into a few Beowolves."

"No, not that!" I felt her gently run her fingers across my back. "These scars!"

"Just tell me how bad the bite wound is." I told her, trying my best to keep the memories away. "I don't want to talk about what happened."

There was a short pause. "The bite isn't that deep, but you've lost quite a bit of blood. Can you walk?"

I tried to stand but fell down. Velvet quickly wrapped her arms around me to keep me from falling. She grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her neck. She leaned down and picked up my clothes.

"Thanks, Velvet."

She smiled as she helped me back to Beacon.

"The infirmary will patch you up." she said.

"No." I shook my head. "I have a first-aid kit in my room."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "They'll have you patched up in-"

"Velvet, please."

She nodded before helping me to the dorms.

She led me to my room and helped me sit down.

"It's in my dresser. Top drawer."

She walked over and pulled out the first-aid kit as she put my shirt and hoodie on top of the dresser.

She walked back over and opened it, pulling out the needle and thread.

"Do you know how to do this?" I asked her.

"I'm not the best at it." she replied as she sat behind me. She pulled out peroxide and a clean rag. She poured a little peroxide on it before gently dabbing my wound, causing me to wince in pain.

"This'll hurt." she said softly.

"I know."

I felt a slight sting as she started to suture my wound.

A few minutes later

"Done."

I stood up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out a clean black t-shirt and red hoodie, putting them on. "Thanks, Velvet."

"Why didn't you want to go to the infirmary?" she asked. "They would've done a lot better and it wouldn't have hurt."

I sighed. "I feel uncomfortable around people I don't know, or trust." I replied. I sat down next to Velvet. "What were you doing in the Emerald Forest?"

"When I woke up I decided to go on a walk." she replied. "I like seeing Beacon at night. It's peaceful." she smiled. "Anyways, while I was walking around I heard gunshots coming from the forest."

"Oh."

"And that's when I found you, after a few minutes of searching."

"Thanks again, Velvet." I stood up and stretched. "You should head back to your room."

"Yeah." she stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you later."

She smiled at me as she left my room.

I fell back in my bed and closed my eyes.

The next day

I was walking around Vale since I had the day off. I kept my hood up as I walked.

I was about to turn a corner but felt someone run into me, knocking us both over.

"What the hell?!" I looked to see who knocked me over. It was some blonde haired monkey faunus.

"Sorry." he held his hand out to me. "My bad."

I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"I've never seen someone like you before." he stared at me.

"What?" I reached up and scratched my head, that's when I noticed my hood fell off. I quickly reached back and pulled it back over my head. "Thanks...I guess."

"Let me guess, people aren't exactly the nicest to you when they see your face."

I nodded. "You're the first to not give me some weird look or say something rude." I told him.

"I'm not that big of a jerk." he shrugged.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" someone yelled.

"Gotta go!" he ran passed me. "See ya around!"

"See ya."

I watched as he ran off and into an alley.

I turned around and continued to walk around Vale.

"Salutations!" I heard a girl say rather loudly.

I turned the corner and saw RWBY talking to an orange haired girl.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl said.

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked as Blake hit her. "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You already said that." I said as I walked up to them.

"Hi, Marek!" Ruby waved.

"So I did!" Penny said.

"Hey." I waved.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said to the orange haired girl.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved as they started to walk away.

I turned to Penny but she was gone.

I looked back to team RWBY and saw Penny talking to the scythe wielder.

"Sen-sational!" Penny yelled. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

 _Nope._

I turned around and walked away.

I put my hands in my pockets and kept my head down as I roamed the streets.

"You're looking a little down." a familair voice said followed by a giggle.

"Was that your attempt at a pun?" I asked Velvet, looking up and taking my hood off.

"Maybe." she slid next to me. "Where you heading?"

"I didn't really have a destination." I told her. "Just walking around."

"How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"It's fine." I replied. "You did a good job, it hasn't bothered me at all."

"Glad to hear it." she smiled.

"Get any good photos?" I asked her, noticing she was holding her camera.

"Hmm, not today." she shook her head. "But I might be able to get a few good pictures in the next few days."

"Because of the new students?"

"Mhm." she nodded.

We walked around Vale, talking for quite some time.

"We should head back, it's getting late." I said, noticing it was dark.

"I didn't even notice." she said as we started to head back.

We walked back to Beacon and headed to the dorms.

"See you later, Velvet." I said as she walked into her room.

She smiled at me before the door closed.

I started heading back to my room as a black blurr ran passed me.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby yelled.

I turned around and walked into RWBY's dorm room.

"What's up with Blake?" I asked.

"She's a White Fang member." Weiss growled.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

"She _is_ a White Fang member or _was_ a White Fang member?" I asked.

"What's the difference?!" Weiss asked angrily.

"She's apart of the White Fang or was apart of the White Fang." I replied. "That's the difference."

"We...think she was apart of the White Fang." Ruby replied.

"Oh." I shrugged. "Then what's wrong with that?"

"The White Fang has stolen from my family!" Weiss shouted.

"That doesn't mean Blake did." I told her. "And if she did, she left the Fang and is trying to become a huntress."

"So?!" Weiss growled.

" _So,_ she's trying to make up for what she's done." I crossed my arms. "Give it some thought." I told Weiss as I left the room.

End of chapter 7

Author's note: I'm moving so I won't be able to update for a few days.


	9. Chapter 8

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I walked around Vale, looking for Blake.

I spent the whole day searching for her but came up empty handed. It was getting late and I was pretty tired.

I was about to head back to Beacon but an explosion caught my attention.

"That better not be Blake." I said to myself as I ran in the direction of the explosion.

It didn't take me long to reach the docks.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

I looked up and saw her standing on a building.

"Oh, Hey Red. Isn't it passed your bed time?" Roman asked the girl.

Ruby looked away and Roman took the chance to shoot at her, knocking her back.

"That wasn't polite, Roman." I said as I stepped out of the shadows.

"And...you are?" he asked.

I pulled my hood off and looked at him. "Your next dance partner."

"Hmm...ok?" he lifted up his cane and shot at me. I quickly pulled out my sword and cut the shot in half.

"Come on." I held up my left hand and beckoned him.

He held up his cane again and shot repeatedly.

I ducked under the first few shots, and deflected the rest. I rested my sword on my shoulder as I smirked.

"That the best you got?"

He was about to shoot again but an orange haired girl jumped down and started wiping out White Fang members with...floating swords?

She was taking out groups of White Fang with ease.

I turned back to Roman as he shot at me. I put my sword in the way but the blast was enough to knock me into a dust crate.

I got up and quickly jumped out of the way as another shot hit the crate, causing an explosion that knocked me back. I got to my feet and turned to Roman as he got onto a bullhead.

I pulled out my sword and cut open the crate of dust, opening a box of dust. I held my hand above the box and watched as the fire dust floated up and started to coat my hand. I turned around and swung my sword at the bullhead.

The dust spread out and hit the side of the bullhead. I held my hand out and watched as the dust started a small fire on the side of the bullhead. The fire went out as they flew away.

"Damnit!" I growled.

"How did you-?" Ruby walked over to me.

"What?" I turned to her.

"How did you do that with the dust?"

"It's my semblance." I told her. "Dust Manipulation. I can use dust in a few unique ways."

Her eyes lit up.

We walked over to Blake and sat down next to her as we waited for Yang and Weiss.

We waited a few minutes for them.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and they're actually kinda cute." Ruby said quickly as Weiss walked towards us.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." Blake said. "Back when I was with-"

"Stop." Weiss told her. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" she asked. "12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours I've decided...I don't care!"

"You don't care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

"Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it." Weiss cut her off. "All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some..." she looked over to the monkey Faunus. "Someone else."

"Of course."

There was a short pause.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby squealed.

I smirked as I pulled my hood up and walked away.

Salem's POV

"You know what I want you to do, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." the girl nodded. "I will bring him back, any means necessary."

"Good." I smiled. "If he proves to be too much to deal with...kill him."

She looked up to me and I smiled as I stared into her red and blue eyes. Her red veins and pale skin were almost a reflection of my own.

"He won't be a problem." she smiled.

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, a few days later

I sat in the cafeteria eating alone. Team CFVY was out on a mission so I didn't have anyone to talk to for a few days.

I wanted to surprise Velvet by asking her to the upcoming dance but I never got the chance.

I finished my food and started walking to my next class, Professor Port's class.

I walked in and sat down in my usual seat, away from everyone else. This was my last class for today so I was hoping it would go by quickly.

Port was talking about his youth as usual, making almost everyone start to zone out or fall asleep.

I rested my head on my hand as I tapped my finger on the desk, waiting for class to end.

An hour later

The bell rang. I stood up and left the class. I walked back to my room and started to change.

I put on dark blue jeans, that were ripped at the knees, a white t-shirt, red shoes, and a black zip-up hoodie, that had a tear on the left elbow.

I left my room and started heading towards Vale.

I didn't really feel like doing anything special, so I decided to see this one place that Yang suggested, called Junior's.

A few minutes later

It didn't take me long to find the place.

"A nightclub?" I asked myself as I walked in.

I approached the bar and sat down as the bartender walked over.

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

"Just a beer." I told him.

"Sure." he slid me a bottle. I placed some lien on the counter as I took it and walked over to a table, sitting down. I took a sip before placing the bottle on the table.

"Hey." I heard two people say in unison. "Haven't seen you here before."

I turned around to see two identical girls standing in front of me. One wore a white dress and the other had a red dress.

"I'm Miltia." the girl in red said.

"I'm Melanie." the girl in white said.

I shrugged as I took another sip of my drink. "Go away."

"What has you bummed out?" Melanie asked.

I stayed silent as I continued to drink.

They walked over and sat down in front of me, resting their heads on their hands.

"Fine." I placed the bottle on the table and reached up, taking off my hood.

They kept silent as they stared at me, not in a scared or startled manner, just...watching me.

I grabbed the bottle and took another sip.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I asked them as I placed the bottle down.

"What were you expecting?" Miltia asked.

"A gasp, some weird looks." I replied. "Not everyday you see someone like me."

"No." Melanie shrugged. "But we do see enough...colorful characters." she smiled. "Weird is basically in the job description. No offense."

"None taken." I took another sip. "You need something? Or do you just sit with all of your customers?"

"Just the ones we find interesting." Miltia replied.

"Hmm." I downed the rest of my drink. "And what's so interesting about me?"

"You're clearly hiding something." Melanie replied.

"Is that so?" I asked with a smirk. "What am I hiding?"

"You walked in with your hood up and made little to no eye contact with anyone." Miltia said. "You have a tail, so you're a Faunus."

"How did you know that?"

"We saw it move as you walked passed us." Miltia replied.

"Huh." I gestured to Junior to bring me another drink. "I'm not a Faunus."

"But...you just admitted you have a tail." Melanie scratched her head.

"I may have a tail but that doesn't mean I was born with it." I told them as Junior placed the drink in front of me.

They both had a look of interest cross their faces.

"Interesting." they said in unison.

"We would love to hear about it some time." Melanie said.

"Maybe over a couple drinks?" Miltia added.

"I'll think about it." I handed them some lien. "For the second beer. And a tip."

I grabbed the drink and walked out of the club as a familair yellow haired girl arrived with some guy with blue hair.

"Hey, Marek!" Yang greeted.

"Hey." I waved as I walked passed her. I walked a few feet away but still heard the blue haired guy say something.

"What's up with his face?" I heard him ask Yang.

"Really Neptune?!" Yang growled.

A few seconds later I heard a small explosion.

I walked back to the club to see Yang and Neptune surrounded by guns.

"Two seconds in a club and already you have this much attention?" I asked the blonde. "What's your secret?"

"An all out brawl the first time you enter a club usually makes you pretty popular." Yang replied with a smirk.

"I should try that sometime." I said jokingly.

"Stop!" Junior pushed through his goons. "Blondie! You're here...why?"

"You still owe me a drink." she replied, walking passed him.

"What a woman." Neptune said as Yang walked away. He turned to the twins. "Sup."

"Hmph, whatever." they said in unison as they walked away.

I turned around and left the club.

I continued to drink as I walked around Vale.

I finished the bottle and threw it into a nearby trashcan. I put my hands in my pockets as I walked around.

I was heading back to Beacon but a loud explosion caught my attention.

I sighed as I started running over.

A few minutes later

I dropped down onto a highway and landed on a car. I saw a giant robot quite a ways away.

I started jumping from car to car, making my way closer.

I changed my sword to the assault rifle and shot at the back of it.

A shot flew passed my head and hit the robot. I glanced behind me to see Yang and Neptune on a motorcycle.

They drove next to me as I continued to car hop.

Neptune jumped onto the back of it, plunging his blade into it as the monkey Faunus, who I found out was called Sun, made two copies of himself that ran at the robot and dissipated as they came into contact with it.

He then jumped but the robot shook Neptune off of it, knocking him into Sun and throwing them both off the highway.

I saw Weiss jump off the road above us, landing in front of the robot and creating a sheet of ice. The robot slipped and fell to the ground below.

Yang, Blake and Weiss all followed. I jumped down and landed on the mech. I plunged my blade into it as the top of the robot started spinning, trying to shake me off.

I held on but felt my grip loosen. It finally shook me off, knocking me into Yang.

We got up and readied ourselves as I noticed my blade was still in the mech.

"Damnit!" I grit my teeth.

"Marek!" I turned to Ruby as she tossed me a small bag.

I opened it and saw a bunch of different colored dust.

I smirked as I put my hand in the bag, feeling the dust start to climb up my arm.

Once the bag was empty, I discarded it and stood up.

I held my hand out and some of the dust flew from my hand and towards the mech. It wrapped around it, creating a small inferno.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss created a sheet of ice as Yang jumped up and slammed her fist into the middle of it, creating some fog.

I threw a few a punch, causing the dust to fly off my fist and hit the mech. A few bolts of electricity sparked as it short circuited some of it's weapons.

"Checkmate!" Ruby shouted. Weiss and Blake started to attack in sync as I pulled my fist back and punched the air, more dust flying off my fist and hitting the mech. A small explosion went off, making the mech stumble.

"Ladybug!" Blake and Ruby started to dash back and forth between it's legs, attacking with each dash.

Yang jumped on top of it and started to shoot into the top. The mech slammed it's back into a nearby pillar, knocking her off as it turned around and punched her through the pillar.

She stood back up as her hair started to glow and her eyes turned red.

"Whoa." I said to myself. She tried to punch the mech but it jumped back.

"We need to slow it down!" Ruby yelled.

"And how would we do that?!" Weiss asked.

"Iceflower!"

Weiss created a few glyphs in front of Ruby as she shot at the robot. The bullets created ice as they landed.

I swung my arm horizontally, causing more dust to fling off my arms. The dust wrapped around the mech and froze it in place as Blake slingshot Yang into the side of it. Yang punched it, causing it to turn to scrap as Roman rolled to his feet.

"Roman was in that thing?!" I asked as I picked up my weapon.

Yang shot at him but a girl jumped in front of the way, blocking the shot with her umbrella. She had pink and brown eyes with matching hair. She kind of reminded me of neapolitan ice cream.

"Ladies." Roman said. "Gentlemen. Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss said.

"Neo, if you would."

The girl bowed as Yang rushed towards them. As she punched they turned to glass and turned to pieces. A bullhead then flew above us.

I saw Roman and Neo standing in it as it flew away.

"Guess he got a new henchman." Yang growled.

"Yeah, I guess you can say she made our plans..." Weiss paused.

"If you say-" I was cut off.

"Fall apart."

I groaned as Ruby snickered.

"No. Just...no." Yang said.

"What?!" Weiss turned to the blonde. "But you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang replied.

"Was this not it?"

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said, walking away.

"Well at least I'm trying!" Weiss said as she followed.

"Wait...where's Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked.

We all shrugged as I tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Did you know I would be here?" I asked her.

"No...why?" she asked confused.

"You tossed me a bag of dust." I replied.

"Oh...well...since our last fight with Roman, I decided to carry some on me in case we ever found ourselves fighting together again." she replied.

"Good thinking." I told her as we walked back to Beacon.

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10

RWBY: Son of Salen

Marek's POV, the next day

I sat in Goodwitch's class, watching Pyrrha fight team CRDL.

Pyrrha was easily winning. She was moving around so quickly they weren't able to land a single hit.

She knocked out Russel and Dove as Sky was knocked out by Cardin as he readied a swing.

He ran at Pyrrha and she hit him into the air before wrapping her spear around his neck and slamming him into the ground.

"And that's the match." Goodwitch said. "I know that's a tough act to follow but we have time for one more match." she scanned the crowd. "Miss Belladonna." she said grabbing the girl's attention. "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." some guy with grey hair raised his hand.

"Mercury, is it?" Goodwitch said. "Let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I want to fight...him." he pointed to me.

"Mr. Marek will you accept?"

I stood up and stretched. "Why not?"

"Very well." Goodwitch said.

We got our weapons and stepped onto the arena, taking our stances.

We waited a few seconds before he rushed me. I blocked a kick and tripped him. He fell on his back as I brought my sword down. He rolled to the side and kicked the back of my knee, making me stumble.

He got up and tried kicking me again. I put my arm up and blocked his kick, standing up and throwing a punch, connecting with his cheek.

I grabbed my sword as Mercury jumped back.

He rushed towards me and started to attack quickly.

I ducked under a kick and used the flat side of my blade to block another. I pushed him back and switched to my assault rifle. I shot in controlled bursts as he jumped over and ducked underneath the bullets. He made his way towards me and kicked me back.

I smirked as I fired a few rounds and rushed him. As I reached him I switched to my sword and swung, hitting him in the side and knocking him back.

He rolled to his feet as I rushed him.

"I forfeit." he said to Goodwitch.

I was in mid swing as he said this. I stopped my swing, inches from his neck.

I placed my sword on my back.

"You're just going to give up?" I asked him. Our aura levels were almost the same.

He shrugged. "What's the point? You're clearly much faster."

I scratched the back of my head. "You didn't seem to have a hard time keeping up." I said as he walked away.

"Very well. The victor of the match is Marek." Goodwitch turned to Mercury. "I advise you think a bit harder on your opponent next time."

"I'll do that." Mercury said as he walked away.

A few minutes later

I was heading back to my dorm but stopped when I saw team RWBY and Sun. I ran towards the group as Blake walked away.

"Hey, Ruby!" I called out, getting the trio's attention. "Have you seen Velvet? Her team's mission was supposed to end today, right?"

"We haven't see her." Ruby replied. "Or her team. Why?"

"I wanted to ask her to the dance." I replied. "If you see her could you give me a call?"

"Sure thing." Weiss said.

I smiled as I walked away.

A few hours later

I spent most of the day studying. I was currently adding a few additions to my weapon when the sound of a guitar being strummed interrupted me.

I walked to the door and popped my head out to see Jaune holding a guitar.

"Weiiiss." he sang. She shut the door and he started knocking. "Please open the door...I promise not to sing."

Weiss opened the door. "I liieed." Jaune sang as he strummed the guitar. "Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on...sundaaay?"

"Are you finished?" I heard Weiss ask.

"Yes."

"...No." Weiss shut the door.

"Aww." Jaune slumped in defeat.

"This is sad, Jaune." I said as I walked over to him. "She clearly isn't interested."

"Yeah." he said softly.

"Besides, there's always Pyrrha." I said, trying to cheer him up.

"As if she's interested." Jaune sighed.

"You are seriously blind...and dense."

"Gee, thanks." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"She's head over heels for you, Jaune." I told him, extending my hand to him. He took it and I pulled him to his feet. "Ask her to the dance."

He sighed. "If she turned me down-"

"She won't." I cut him off. I turned around and started to walk away. "If you don't believe me, about her being interested, ask Ren or Nora, I'm pretty sure they've seen it, too."

"Sure." he opened the door to his room and walked in.

I walked back to my room and continued to add a few more personal touches to the blade.

A few minutes later

I finished adding a skull to the handle and placed my weapon against the dresser as I fell into my bed, quickly going to sleep.

Cinder's POV

"Are you sure it was him?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Mercury told me. "You can ask Emerald if you want, she was there."

"It was him." Emerald confirmed. "Red veins, blue eye, pale skin."

"Hmm." I stood up and walked to the window.

"What should we do?" Mercury asked.

"We will do nothing." I told them, pulling out my scroll. "She will take care of him."

 _"Yes?"_ the girl growled as she answered her scroll.

"We found him." I told her. "He's here, at Beacon."

 _"Beacon?"_ she mumbled. _"This will be more difficult than I thought. Do not engage him. Continue with your mission and contact me if he proves to be too much of an obstacle."_

"Of course." I said as I hung up.

"Well?" Mercury asked.

"Do not interfere." I told them. "She will handle it."

Marek's POV, the next day

I was straightening my tie as I stared at myself in the mirror. I wore a black tux with brown accents and a red tie.

Team CFVY hadn't returned yet so I was going alone. I left my room and headed towards the ballroom.

"Looking good." Yang said as I walked in.

"Thanks." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You can head on in." she smiled at me.

I walked passed her and sat down at the other side of the room.

It didn't take long for everyone else to come in. I sat with the other students who hadn't found a partner.

Pyrrha walked in with Jaune and I smirked as I stood up and walked over to them.

"So, you two came here together?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." Pyrrha nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Marek." Jaune smiled at me.

"Anytime." I smirked as I headed back to my seat.

"Thanks?" I heard Pyrrha ask Jaune. "For what?"

"He gave me some advice." I heard him reply.

I sat down and waited for the dance to end.

Yang's POV

After I finished my dance with Blake, I was about to walk up to the balcony but stopped when I saw a familiar face sitting alone. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Hey, Yang." he greeted. "How's your night?"

"Good, thanks." I smiled. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "Could be better." he gestured to the seat next to him and I sat down.

"Velvet hasn't returned yet?" I asked.

"Nope." he shook his head. "I guess she's still on her mission."

"Well...would you like to dance?" I asked him. "It's better than sitting here."

"Sure." Marek stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he led us to the dance floor.

Marek's POV

Yang wrapped her arms around my neck as I placed mine on her waist. We started to sway left and right to the song.

"You know how to dance?" she asked. "You honestly don't look the type."

I shrugged. "I may have watched a few videos before the dance."

She smirked as we swayed to the song.

A few minutes later

The song ended and things started to die down. We walked over and sat down in the chairs by the far wall.

"Velvet has no idea what she's missing." Yang said. "I had fun."

"Me too." I gave a soft smile. "Hope she gets back soon."

"Welp," she stood up and stretched. "It's getting late. I'm gonna check in."

"Alright." I waved to Yang as she walked away, waving back.

I yawned as I stood up and left a few minutes later.

I went to my room and fell into the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

End of chapter 10


	12. Chapter 11

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, the next day

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my scroll to check the time.

"Shit!" I got up and quickly changed into my hoodie and jeans, pulling on my red shoes as I was halfway out the door. _'I'm so fucking late!'_

I ran out of the dorms and down the hall, making my way to the auditorium.

I barged through the doors.

"Mr. Marek." Ozpin said. "Glad you could join us."

I turned to him. "I'm sorry I'm late!" I said out of breath. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just the whole speech." he replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Care to fill me in?" I asked.

"You're going to be joining team RWBY on a mission, since you don't have a team." he took another sip. "They're making their way to the landing pad now. I suggest you make your way there. And once you get back I want to talk to you."

"Sure." I told him as I ran out of the building and towards the landing pad. I ran passed students and quickly found team RWBY talking to team CFVY.

"Hey!" I yelled to them as I caught up.

"Marek?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin said I was joining you guys on a mission." I told them.

"Hi, Marek!" Velvet waved.

"Hey, Velvet." I waved back. "How'd the mission go?"

"Fine." she smiled. "There were more than expected."

"I'm guessing it wasn't a problem with Coco and Yatsu. Oh! I have a question for you but that'll have to wait until we get back." I told her.

"What?" Velvet asked.

"It's a surprise." I told her.

She frowned as team RWBY started to walk away.

"I ever tell you that you look cute when you're annoyed?" I asked with a smirk.

She blushed and turned around.

"You'll be left behind if you stay any longer." she said.

"It's just so difficult to leave such a beautiful girl." I replied making her blush more.

"Get going." she said as she walked away.

I turned around and caught up with RWBY and...

"Professor...Oobleck?" I asked.

"Doctor." he corrected. "I will be accompanying you on this mission!"

"Oh...that'll be...fun?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Indeed!" he said. "Now, we must get going!" he dashed towards the bullhead.

I shrugged. "Let's get going." Ruby said.

An hour later, Mountain Glenn

"Whoa!" I said as we passed over the destroyed city in a bullhead.

"Indeed." Oobleck said. "This was one of the kingdom's greatest failures."

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang added.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"We're not just here to wipe out some Grimm, are we?" I asked.

"It's a likely place for a White Fang hideout." Blake said.

"Precisely."

"Oh." I shrugged. "This'll be fun."

We all hopped out of the bullhead as it flew low.

"Alright students, your first assignment as huntsmen and huntressess starts today. From here on out you need to do exactly as I say." Oobleck said. "Ruby!" he turned to the scythe wielder. "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

After he said that I noticed Ruby was wearing a backpack.

"But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...so I didn't." Ruby replied.

"She's not wrong." he said mostly to himself. "Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return."

"But, I-whaa"

"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it-" he was cut off as a small dog popped it's head out of the bag.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck asked.

"Uuh."

"Genius!" Oobleck snatched the little mutt out of Ruby's backpack. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"I'm a genius." Ruby pointed to herself.

"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" he dropped the dog. "As you have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm."

"Uh...what?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck replied.

We all turned around to see a Beowolf looking around for something.

RWBY pulled their weapons out as I crossed my arms.

"Stop." Oobleck ordered.

"Huh?"

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area." Oobleck replied. "The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"What now?" I asked.

"We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months- and there's the whole pack." Oobleck replied.

A bunch of other Beowolves came out of the ruins.

"What?" Weiss shouted a little too loud.

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.

"What?!"

"And now they've seen us!" Oobleck shouted.

"I take it tracking is out of the question." Ruby said.

"An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.

There was a pause. "Show me what you're capable of."

I pulled my weapon off my back and walked towards the group of Beowolves. I cut the first one in half and kicked the top part of it into the next, knocking it over. I walked over and plunged my blade into it's chest, yanking upwards as another Beowolf swung at me, cutting it's paw off as well as cutting the other Beowolf in half from the chest up.

I rested my weapon on my shoulder as they started to surround me. I counted 9 Beowolves surrounding me.

"Hmph." I held my hand out and watched as the dust from the dead Grimm rushed to my palm. As the last spec reached me, a Beowolf pounced.

I ducked under it's swing and stabbed it in the chest, watching it slowly sink further on the blade before I yanked it out and kicked the Grimm to the ground.

As I stood back up the rest of the Grimm charged at the same time.

I spun in a circle, releasing the dust. The Grimm started to back away, rubbing their eyes with their paws.

I smirked as I rushed towards the closest one, cutting it's head off and kicking the decapitated head into another Beowolf, knocking it over.

I switched to my assault rifle and shot it in it's head before changing back to the sword.

I blocked a swing with the flat side of my blade as another Beowolf tried to sneak up behind me. I jumped up and put my feet against the one behind me, pushing off and knocking the Beowolf in front of me down.

I backflipped over another swing and sunk my sword into the Beowolf that I knocked over. I ripped it out and turned to the Beowolf behind me.

It crouched down before pouncing. I ducked under it, as it crashed into the one behind me, knocking them both over.

I walked over and slashed, cutting both of them in half, leaving 3 Grimm remaining.

I held my hand out and watched more dust from the fallen Grimm rush to my hand.

My red eye bagan to glow as I held my hand up. Dust danced between my fingers as I smirked. My smile widened as the black dust started to glow.

I swung my hand horizontally. The dust flew off my fingertips, spreading out and wrapping around the 3 Beowolves. The dust started to constrict, pulling the 3 closer together as I walked up and, with one swing, decapitated the 3 Grimm.

I put my sword on my back as my red eye went back to normal.

"Impressive." Oobleck said.

"Thanks." I told him as the others started to search the ruins for clues.

"Can you tell me something?" he asked. I turned to him. "Why do you want to become a huntsmen?"

"I didn't...at first." I told him. "But...I want to help people. I don't want a life of pain and neglect. I want to help others the way my friends helped me."

"And how did your friends help you?" Oobleck asked.

"I was distant when I first came to Beacon." I told him. "I still somewhat am. But I have friends, I'm not alone anymore. I have something I can fight for now instead of just living to live, ya know?"

He smirked. "I see."

I walked off to help look for clues.

A few hours passed and we came up empty handed.

"You four, set up in that building." Oobleck told me, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come Ruby." the two walked off.

I walked into the ruined building and grabbed what I could to make a fire.

It took me a few minutes but I had finally started a fire and laid down.

"You didn't bring a sleeping bag?" Weiss asked.

I shrugged. "I'm fine without one." I told her as I rested my hands behind my head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded.

A few minutes passed. Ruby and Oobleck came back. Ruby rushed to the fire, warming her hands.

"Eat your dinners and hurry to bed." Oobleck said. "We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for first watch?"

"Yo." Ruby raised her hand.

I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

End of chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I groaned as I sat up. I wasn't able to get a wink of sleep. I stood up and left the ruined building.

I found Ruby standing in the street with her dog. I walked up to them. "What are you doing up?"

"No! Don't come over-" she was cut off as the ground gave way beneath us.

I fell and hit the ground as Ruby held onto the street.

"Ugh." I sat up.

"Go!" Ruby yelled as the piece of the street she was holding onto gave out.

I quickly got up and caught the girl. "You ok?" I asked her as she stood up.

"I'm fine."

We looked around and noticed we were standing on a building with other buildings surrounding us.

"An underground city?" I asked.

The door behind us burst open as two White Fang members pointed their guns at us.

"Freeze!"

"What do we do?" Ruby whispered.

I reached for my weapon but gripped air.

"Damn." I growled under my breath.

The two Fang members started to approach us. Ruby punched one of them and went for another swing but he grabbed her wrist and punched her.

I pulled my fist back and punched him in his face, knocking him back.

"You'll pay for that." he growled. I then felt arms wrap around mine, holding me in place.

I tried to break free but the guy behind me kicked the back of my leg, causing me to fall to one knee as the White Fang member in front of me kneed me in the face, knocking me out.

A few minutes later

"Ugh." I shook my head as I felt someone pull my arm back.

"That would be bad." I looked up to see Torchwick standing in front of me.

"Even when I'm knocked out you're scared?" I chuckled.

"Shut up!" I felt someone hit the back of my head.

"No." Roman replied walking up to me. "I just know that where ever red is, her friends aren't far behind."

I tried to break free but the White Fang member held my arm tighter as Roman brought his cane back and hit me across my face, knocking me over.

"My mom hits harder than you." I chuckled. "You can do better."

He smirked. "Let's test my swing then." he brought his cane back and hit me again and again.

"That all you got?" I asked with a smirk. Roman hit me again.

"Stop it!" Ruby yelled.

"Come on Roman." I looked up to him. "Maybe that vertically challenged ice cream cone can hit harder."

He brought his cane back and hit me again. I felt my aura break as he smirked.

After a few more swings an explosion went off.

"What the...?" he turned to the White Fang member standing behind me. "Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kind of in the middle of something."

Another explosion went off.

"What is going on here?!" Roman yelled.

White Fang members started to run away from the explosions, shooting behind them.

The rest of team RWBY, and Oobleck ran around the corner.

Ruby took the chance to jump on Roman's shoulders, pushing his hat over his eyes.

He pointed the end of his cane at her as I stood up and hit the Fang member behind me with the back of my head. I slipped out of his grasp and tripped Roman as I followed Ruby.

"Somebody kill them!" he yelled.

We continued to run as a group of Fang members pointed their guns at Ruby.

I quickly jumped in front of Ruby and wrapped my arms around her, waiting for the shots.

Instead there was a small explosion as the Fang members were knocked away.

Weiss tossed me my weapon as Blake handed Ruby her scythe.

"Are you two ok?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine!" Ruby said, turning to my slightly bruised and bloodied face.

"Me too." I told them. "Look, Roman has a bunch of weapons and robots back there." I pointed behind me.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Androids, mechs - they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby added.

"Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed." Oobleck stated. "The tracks lead to a dead end."

 _"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"_ Roman said over a mic.

The train started.

"Sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang said.

"We need backup!" Ruby pulled out her scroll. "Let me call Jaune. I can't get through!" she yelled as she put her scroll back.

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

I smirked before making a dash towards the train.

"What do you think?" I shouted as I ran off.

I heard them follow.

It didn't take us long to reach the train and hop on.

We got into the caboose. I snuck up behind a White Fang member who was standing by the opening in the side. "I think they're on the-"

I pulled my leg back and kicked him off the train.

We then climbed onto the top of the train car.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said.

"Uh...professor." Weiss said, holding open the hatch.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected as he walked next to Weiss.

"What's what?" she asked pointing inside the train car.

"That, my dear...appears to be a bomb." Oobleck replied.

They all took a step back.

"We got baddies!" Ruby pointed down the train.

"Well I didn't expect them to go..." he paused as the bomb started to tick. "Easy on us." he stood up. "Time to go!"

I readied my weapon as we all jumped to the next train car. Blake jumped down to detatch the caboose.

"It decoupled itself!" Blake called out.

"What?!" Oobleck asked.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said.

The caboose exploded a few yards back.

"That's not good." Oobleck said.

"Neither is this!" Ruby shouted.

"Another one?!" I asked.

Oobleck started to run towards the front of the train.

"They all have bombs!" Oobleck yelled back to us.

The bomb started to tick on the train car we were standing on as the train car detatched itself.

"Run!" I yelled as we jumped across to the next train car.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said.

I turned around as the White Fang members started to approach us.

I readied my weapon and rushed the closest one to me, kicking him back as I swung, grazing his chest.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang joined me, taking out Fang members with ease.

I jumped onto one of their shoulders and started jumping from White Fang to White Fang.

I made my way to the back of them and landed on the last Fang member, knocking her down.

I stood up and kicked her chin, knocking her out.

Another explosion caught my attention. I looked back to see the train bust a hole in the ceiling, letting Grimm into the tunnels.

"He's leading Grimm the city!" I heard Oobleck shout. "We have to hurry!"

I turned back and jumped into the next train car.

I started to walk around as I heard 3 more loud thuds. I turned around with my weapon pointed at the trio.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I said as I put my weapon on my back.

Yang, Weiss and Blake stood in front of me.

I heard soft footsteps and glanced back to see Neo standing there.

"You guys go on ahead." Yang said. "This one's mine!"

Blake and Weiss ran passed Neo as I tried to jump kick her.

She grabbed my leg and flipped me over. I used the momentum to land on my feet and kick Neo in her back, causing her to stumble towards Yang.

I followed Weiss and Blake into the next train car.

As we ran I heard what sounded like a chainsaw.

A White Fang member walked towards us with a sword that had a spinning chain.

"You two go on ahead." Weiss said.

"Got it!"

Blake ran passed the White Fang member as I kicked him in his chest, causing him to stumble as I ran passed.

Roman stood in front of Blake, twirling his cane on his finger.

"It's you." Roman growled at me. "Think you can take me without your aura?"

I smirked as I switched my weapon to my assualt rifle.

Blake rushed him as I shot controlled bursts. He couldn't block my shots and Blake's attacks at the same time so the fight was over pretty quickly.

He managed to take a shot at me which blasted me back into a crate.

"Tch." I got to my feet as a sharp shooting pain rushed up my left arm.

Once I got to my feet I saw Blake holding her sword to Roman's neck.

I was about to walk towards them but fell to one knee, holding my arm.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"Keep an eye on him!" I told her.

I stood up again as the door opened and Weiss flew in, hitting my back.

I quickly got back up as that White Fang Lieutenant walked in.

I grabbed Weiss and pulled her away from him as he swung down at us.

"You guys go, I'll deal with him." I told them.

I readied my weapon and smirked.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

I nodded. "Get out of here."

I heard them climb on top of the train as the lieutenant readied his weapon.

I waited for him to make the first move but instead he just turned around and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" I growled.

"I want a challenge." he replied. "You'd be too easy to defeat."

He left the train car as I shrugged and climbed on top of the train car.

As I looked up I saw the end of the tunnel. "Shit."

Weiss beckoned me over and I quickly rushed to her side as she made a shield of ice around us.

There was a loud explosion and a blinding white light as I opened my eyes. A siren started to go off as I stood up.

I was outside along with team RWBY.

"You guys ok?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I-" Ruby was cut off as the ground started to shake.

I looked back to the hole and saw countless Grimm emerge from it.

"Can't get a break today." I growled as I readied my weapon.

End if chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I was knocked back by an Ursa as a dozen Beowolves surrounded me, followed by a King Taijitu.

"You have got to be kidding." I sighed. "Fuh."

I readied my weapon as the Ursa swung at me. I ducked under it's paw and slid behind it, stabbing the back of it's leg and twisting the blade, causing the beast to fall to the ground. I yanked the blade out of it, cutting off it's leg and decapitating it.

I held my hand out and collected the dust from the fallen creature.

I felt a sharp pain in my back as a Beowolf swung at me.

I fell to one knee.

"Marek!" Ruby rushed over and killed the Grimm. "Are you okay?!"

I felt my red eye start to glow as my blue eye darkened. "Y-yeah." the veins on my face started to spread as my fingernails sharpened and grew longer.

"Do you need any-"

She was cut off as I glanced back at her. A look of fear crossed her face before a look of worry replaced it.

I rushed towards the closest Grimm and sank my nails into it's neck, ripping out it's throat and collecting the dust.

I backflipped over the King Taijitu as it tried to bite me, landing on it's neck. I sank my nails into the side of it's neck as I slashed my sword across the back of it's neck. It fell limp and I quickly switched to my assault rifle and killed the second head that tried to emerge from the Taijitu.

I jumped off the dead snake-like creature and landed in front of Ruby.

"I can handle myself." I told her. "Go help your team."

She nodded before running off.

I turned around and slashed at another Beowolf, cutting it in half and using my collected dust to blind the other Beowolves that surrounded me.

I rushed towards them and decapitated the first few, killing the rest with my assault rifle.

I turned around as another Ursa swung at me but was shot down by...Coco?

We nodded to eachother before going back to killing the Grimm.

I cut an Ursa in half and saw Velvet fighting without a weapon. She was no pushover.

I switched back to my sword and threw it into a Beowolf that was charging at me. It fell to the ground and turned to dust.

I spun around and blocked another Beowolf's paw as it swung at me. I sunk my nails into it's chest, slashing downwards. It fell to the ground as I walked over and picked up my weapon.

I popped my neck as an alpha Ursa approached me.

I held my hand out and beckoned it.

It started to rush towards me. As it reached me, I pushed my hand into it's head, sinking my nails into it as I pulled my other arm back and shoved my sword down it's throat.

I angled my sword downwards as I yanked it out, cutting the beast open as it fell limp.

I glanced around me and noticed all of the Grimm were dead and turning to dust.

I placed my weapon on my back as my eyes went back to normal, along with my veins.

I sat down to catch my breath.

Velvet rushed over to me and knelt down. "What happened?!" she asked.

"You can thank that prick over there." I said, pointing to Roman as he was being taken away by the Atlas military. "He drained my aura."

Velvet looked pissed before looking back at me and holding out her hand.

I accepted the help and she pulled me to my feet.

"I've experienced much worse." I told her as she led me to the bullhead.

"What did you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to ask me something before you left." she replied.

"Oh, yeah!" I chuckled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to dance since you missed the party." I told her.

"I'd love to." she smiled. "After you heal up a bit."

I smiled back at her.

The bullhead took us back to Beacon and Velvet led me to my room.

"You should rest up." she told me.

"Won't argue with that." I replied, falling into my bed.

She climbed in next to me and smiled. "I ever tell you that you look cute when you're tired?" she asked, making me blush a bit.

"Really?" I smirked.

She nodded.

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. We slowly started to inch closer and closer until my scroll buzzed.

I closed my eyes in frustration as I sat up, pulling out my scroll.

 _'My office, immediately. -Oz'_

"Damnit." I got up. "Ozpin needs to see me."

She frowned.

"But..." I quickly leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. It lasted a few seconds before we pulled away. "He can wait."

She smirked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing our lips together again.

She ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and our tongues met in a romantic dance.

We parted for breath as Velvet pushed away. "You shouldn't keep him waiting too long." she said.

I smirked. "I'll be back soon." I left the room and dashed towards Beacon tower.

Velvet's POV

I smiled as I walked back to my room, thinking about the kiss we shared.

I walked in and leaned against the door with the biggest smile.

"Someone's happy." Coco said. "What happened?"

I glanced at her. "Marek kissed me."

"About time." Coco smirked.

I fell into my bed and closed my eyes.

Marek's POV

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I entered Ozpin's office.

"Yes." he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Ok?" I slowly sat down and stared at the man.

"17 years ago, I met with Salem." he replied.

"You...met with Salem?" I repeated. "Why?"

"We used to be...intimate." he said softly. "And she wanted to have one last memory of us before we both went to war."

"What are you getting at?" I asked, glaring at him.

He sighed. "I think you're my son."

End of chapter 13


	15. Chapter 14

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I stood up. "How long have you known?" I asked him.

"Since you first told me your age." he replied.

"Why are you telling me this now?!" I glared at him.

"You deserve to know." he said softly.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Did you know about me?!" I asked, raising my voice a bit.

"No." he shook his head. "We never talked since."

I clenched my fists. "You could have told me sooner!" I growled at him.

"I wanted to." he said softly. "But you weren't ready."

"That was not your decision to make!" I pointed at him. "You should have told me!"

"I know that now."

I felt my anger slowly rising. "Do you have any idea what it was like living with _her_?!" I yelled.

"No."

"Of course not!" I turned around. "You know...it's funny."

"What?"

"I spent my whole life wondering who my father was and why he wasn't around." I chuckled. "And to find out he was one of the few people to treat me with kindness when we first met. But you still had no right keeping this from me."

"I'm sorry." he lowered his head. "But I hope I can be there for you now...if you'll let me."

"Give me some time." I told him. "You are my father, after all."

He smiled. "Take as much time as you need." I nodded as I walked to the elevator. "Oh! One last thing."

"Hm?"

"If you want you may participate in the tournament as a solo team." he told me.

"Thanks." I smiled as the elevator doors closed.

I rode it down to the lobby and left the tower, heading back to my room.

I fell into my bed and put my arm over my eyes, about to fall asleep but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

I got up and answered it to see Velvet standing in front of me.

"Hey, Velvet." I opened the door wider and she walked in, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"We have unfinished business." she said. She pulled out her scroll and started to play a slow song.

"Oh." I walked over and held out my hand. "May I have this dance?"

She took my hand as I led her to the center of the room, placing my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck, slowly swaying to the song.

We stayed locked in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity, but it was one of the happiest moments of my life.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

She smiled and pressed our lips together. "I love you, too." she said when we broke apart.

We continued to dance.

Cinder's POV

"Is everything ready?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." I smiled. I held my scroll as I hacked into the tournament randomizer. "Oh."

"What is it?" Emerald asked.

"It seems the son of Salem has entered the tournament." I told them.

"He has a team?" Mercury asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Let's give him a challenge tomorrow."

End of chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15

RWBY: Son of Salem

(Sorry for skipping over the fights, there's just no way I can remake them as epic with words. If you want a visual you can watch the show, I highly recommend it)

Marek's POV

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning." a soft voice said.

I glanced down and saw Velvet with a smile on her face.

"Hey, beautiful." I said with a smile.

She got up and walked to my dresser. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

"Of course."

She glanced back at me and twirled her finger around in a circle, telling me to turn around so she could change.

I turned around and stared at the wall, resisting the urge to glance behind me.

"You can look now."

I turned back around to see Velvet wearing her usual outfit.

"Beautiful as ever." I smiled at her.

She blushed as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I placed my arms on her waist as she inched closer to me, pressing her lips against mine.

We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I should probably head back to my room before Coco gets the wrong idea." she told me. I nodded as she walked to the door. "Be sure to watch my fight."

"Wouldn't miss it." I replied as she left.

Once the door was closed I changed into my zip-up hoodie, dark blue jeans and red shoes.

I left my room and started making my way towards the festival grounds.

A few minutes later

I sat in the colosseum and watched team RWBY win their fight.

I waited in the colosseum for the next fight to begin.

A few minutes later

I watched team JNPR's fight against team BRNZ.

I watched as Jaune and his team started to have a team meeting in the middle of a fight. I smiled as Jaune told Nora to just hit them with her hammer. She knocked all 4 of them out of the arena with one swing.

I held back laughter as the randomizer started to spin.

 _"Next up is...Marek, from Beacon against...Team KRWN_ (crown) _from Shade!"_ Port announced.

I walked down into the arena and tapped my foot as the other team walked onto the stage.

"It's just one guy?" one of them asked.

"This'll be easy."

I smirked as I pulled out a medium sized bag of black dust. "Don't be so sure."

 _"3..2..1 begin!"_

They all rushed me as I tossed the bag into the air. Once it hit the ground the dust exploded from the bag. I held my hand out and made the dust spread out, covering the whole arena in a thick black mist.

"Where is he?!" I heard one of them yell. I rushed towards the source and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him deeper into the dust and quickly depleting his aura.

 _"That's one down!"_ Port announced.

"What?!" I heard another yell. I pulled her into the dust as well, swinging my blade and depleting her aura in one swing.

 _"Another down!"_

"Back to back!" one of the last 2 said.

I smirked as I rushed towards the last 2, swinging at one of them and retreating into the darkness, before hitting the other. I did this a few times before holding my hand out and having the dust retreat towards my palm.

"Now." I tossed my weapon into the air and caught the handle. "Let's end this."

I tossed a bag of red dust towards the duo and held my hand out, creating a small explosion and eliminating the last two.

 _"Marek wins!"_ Port said as the arena errupted into a round of applause.

I smirked as I left the arena.

"That was smart." Velvet said as I walked onto the festival grounds. "Obscuring their vision then taking them out one by one."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anyways, you saw my fight right?" she asked.

"Yeah, you went before team RWBY." I smirked. "It was so one sided, I almost feel bad for those guys."

She smiled.

"I watched you the whole time, you were amazing!" I added.

She blushed. "Coco and Yatsuhashi are going into the doubles." she said.

"I would've thought they'd pick you." I told her.

"I wanted to sit out, actually." she shrugged. "Relax a bit."

"After the past few weeks, I'd bet." I smiled as the next match was called. Team SSSN against team NDGO.

"Hey, that's Sun's team." I turned to the colosseum. "Want to watch?"

"Sure."

We entered the coliseum and watched as Sun and Neptune barely managed to win against NDGO.

I yawned. "I'm getting kinda tired." I told Velvet.

"Me too." she stretched.

"Wanna head back to the dorms?"

She nodded.

We left the colosseum and were making our way to the dorms when a loud noise caught our attention.

We stopped to listen as we heard what sounded like metal clash against metal.

I turned to Velvet who shrugged.

We walked over to the source and saw someone who looked similar to Weiss fight some guy with a torn red cape and ragged clothes.

We watched as they fought, destroying the courtyard in the process.

"Damn." I shook my head. "They seem evenly matched."

"Yeah."

"Who is the girl in white?" I asked Velvet.

"Winter Schnee." she replied.

"She's a Schnee, huh?"

The guy with the cape put his weapon away and beckoned for Winter to attack him. She lunged forward and was about to connect but-

"Schnee!" Ironwood yelled, stopping the girl.

"It was fun while it lasted." I smirked as I turned around and continued towards the dorms.

I opened the door and we sat on my bed. "So, Coco and Yatsuhashi are going to be in the doubles round?"

"Yes." Velvet nodded.

"Hope we don't run into each other." I said as I fell back. "I highly doubt I'd stand a chance against one of them let alone both at the same time."

Velvet shrugged. "Can't wait to see your fight tomorrow." she got on top of me and smiled. "But let's just wait and see."

"I can work with that." I rolled us over so I was on top.

She giggled. I felt her run her hands down my back as I smiled at her.

She then pulled me closer, pressing our lips together.

Cinder's POV

 _"He's in the tournament?"_

"Yes." I told her. "What should we do?"

 _"You've hacked the randomizer, correct?"_ she growled.

"Of course."

 _"Make sure he makes it to the singles round."_ she ordered. _"I have something planned for him."_

End of chapter 15

(Sorry if it was a little bad)


	17. Chapter 16

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I stood in the middle of the arena as I waited for my opponents.

They walked onto the stage and crossed their arms. "One guy?" the girl scoffed. "This'll be a piece of cake."

I smirked as I made dust dance around my fingers. "Don't be so sure." I told her.

 _"3..2..1, begin!"_

The guy rushed me as I jumped over him, kicking him in his back and making him stumble forward.

I landed on my back and rolled out of the way as the girl brought her sword down. I kicked the blade, causing her to lose her grip on her weapon.

I kicked her legs out from under her and slammed my heel on her chest as the other guy brought his mace down.

I blocked it with the flat side of my blade as I used fire dust to wrap around the handle, causing it to heat up.

He dropped his mace as I got back to my feet, swinging my blade into the girl as I kicked the guy back. I kicked the back of her knee and spun around in a circle, kicking her in her face and draining her aura.

 _"She won't be getting up anytime soon."_ Port said with a wince.

I turned to the guy and twirled my weapon. "One on one." I smirked.

He grit his teeth as he rushed me.

I brought my sword down as he dodged to the side, stomping on the blade, causing me to let go. I jumped back as I held my fists up.

He rushed me and started to send punch after punch. I blocked each attack and grabbed his wrist, jumping over him and wrapping his arm around his own neck. I kicked the back of his knee and slammed my heel into the back of his head, draining his aura.

 _"Marek wins!"_ Port announced as I picked up my weapon and left the colosseum.

Velvet rushed up behind me. "You were great!" she yelled as she hugged me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Sorry about Coco and Yatsuhashi's loss."

She waved her hand back and forth. "They're not too beat up about it."

"That Mercury guy wasn't messing around." I continued.

"Be sure to win one for Beacon." she said as we walked to the seats.

"Sure thing."

We sat down next to each other as we watched Weiss and Yang's fight against Flynt and Neon from team FNKI.

"They're good." I said as I watched the fight.

Weiss had just tackled Flynt into a lava geyser, depleting her aura as Flynt came out with barely enough to continue fighting.

"Damn, dude." I watched as Yang started to go all out, giving them no room to recover from her attacks.

And before I knew it, the match was over.

"Don't piss off Yang." I said to myself.

"No kidding."

They walked off the stage as everyone waited for the single rounds to begin.

A half hour later

I stood on the stage along with everyone else who made it to the singles round.

 _"Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"_ Port said.

 _"Uhh, it's quite simple Peter."_ Oobleck said. _"Instead of a bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place."_

 _"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare."_ Port added.

 _"Ah, yes yes. Now let's see who our first match will be!"_

The randomizer started spinning.

It landed on Mercury and...me.

 _"Marek and Mercury Black!"_ Port said. _"Would all other combatants please leave the stage."_

Everyone but me and Mercury left the stage.

"Time for a rematch." I smirked. "Don't back out this time."

"Heh, you wish."

 _"3..."_

I readied my sword.

 _"2..."_

Mercury started to slowly walk towards me as I did the same.

 _"1...fight!"_

I swung my blade at Mercury as he ducked under it and kicked my chin, knocking me back.

I rolled backwards as Mercury smashed his heel into the ground.

I swung again and knocked him back as I switched to the assault rifle, taking a few shots before switching back to my sword.

He rushed me and kicked, knocking me back. He started to spin around while kicking, shooting white orbs out of his boots with each kick.

He continued to do this until there were countless white orbs.

I rushed him and tried to attack but he ducked under my swing, kicked me into the air, jumped up and kicked me back into the ground as the white orbs crashed into me.

I felt my red eye start to glow as my blue eye darkened, the red veins on my face spread as my fingernails sharpened and grew.

I got up and rushed towards Mercury as he walked away, taking him by surprise.

I slashed with my right hand and swung my sword with my left before letting go of my weapon and attacking with my claws. I kicked him back and ran towards him, hitting him in his gut before lifting my heel up and smashing him into the ground.

 _"What a way to kick off the finals!"_ Port said.

 _"Marek wins!"_ Oobleck said.

I wiped my brow as my eyes and veins started to go back to normal, along with my nails.

"Better luck next time." I said with a smirk as I walked away.

"There's not going to be a next time, freak!"

I turned around as Mercury lunged at me. I kicked his kneecap hearing a loud popping noise as he fell to the ground.

The colosseum filled with boo's.

"Agh!" he held his leg in pain. "My leg! My leg!"

"That's what you get, motherfu-" I was cut off as I was surrounded by atlas androids and 2 guards.

"Stand down!" one of them yelled.

"What?!" I asked. "This motherfucker attacked me!"

"Mercury!" Emerald rushed to his side.

"Why'd he do that?!" Mercury yelled. "Why'd he attack me?!"

I looked towards the replay screen and watched as I walked passed Mercury, as he was getting up, before turning around and kicking his knee, breaking his leg.

"What?" I stared at the screen in disbelief. "But...he-" I looked to the crowd and saw nothing but looks of disgust. My eyes landed on teams RWBY and JNPR. They were holding their mouths and staring at me in shock.

I scanned the crowd and saw Velvet looking at me the same way.

I looked towards the ground as I felt something that I hadn't felt in awhile, alone.

End of chapter 16


	18. Chapter 17

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

"Come with us!" one of the guards ordered.

I kept my head bowed as I felt something wrap around my wrists.

He led me back to my dorm room and pushed me inside, taking off the handcuffs.

"Someone will be by soon." he said as he left the room. "There will be guards here to make sure you don't leave."

I kept my head bowed as he left the room.

Cinder's POV

"It's done." I said into my scroll.

 _"Good."_ the girl replied. _"Continue with the plan."_

"Understood." I hung up.

Marek's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the ground.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Marek?" a soft voice asked. "It's me, Ruby."

I kept silent as I stared at the ground.

"I'm coming in, ok?" I heard the door creak open as she stepped in. "How are you doing?"

I kept silent.

"We're worried about you and-"

"Don't lie to me Ruby." I interrupted. "I saw the looks you gave me. You, your team, JNPR and...Velvet."

"You did attack him without reason." Ruby replied.

I shook my head. "He attacked me." I said softly. "He attacked _me."_

"That's not what we saw." she said.

"I acted in self defense!" I got up and walked over to the window.

"That's not what we saw." she repeated.

"But it's what I saw!" I turned to her. "He attacked me, so I attacked back!"

"I-"

"Get out." I turned back to the window. "You're not helping."

"I just-"

"Get out, Ruby." I told her again. "I should've never let myself open up around people."

"But-"

"What's the point of having friends if they don't help you when you need them the most?" I asked her. "Everyone thinks I'm a monster again."

"I don't think th-"

"I know you do!" I yelled at her. "I can hear it in your voice!" I turned back to the window. "Just get out."

I heard the door open and close a few moments later.

Ruby's POV

"How is he?" Yang asked when I got back to our room.

"Not good." I told her. "He thinks everyone's against him again."

"What'd he say?" Weiss asked.

"He said he shouldn't have let himself open up." I told them. "That there's no point in having friends if they don't help you when you need them the most."

"Damn." Yang said softly. "He really thinks that?"

I nodded.

There was a soft knock on the door. I opened it to see JNPR standing there.

"How is he?" Jaune asked.

"He's not doing great." I told him.

"Why'd he do it?" Pyrrha asked. "Did he tell you?"

"He said he acted in self defense." I told them. "That Mercury attacked him."

"But...Mercury didn't do anything to him after the fight." Nora said.

I looked at the ground. "He didn't seem to be making it up." I continued. "I think he's telling the truth."

Marek's POV

My door opened as Ozpin walked in.

"You want to know what happened." I said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"He attacked me first." I told him. "So I attacked back. I don't care if you believe me or not, it's what happened."

He nodded. "I believe you."

"Huh?" I looked up to him. "You do?"

"You've never done something like this before." he said. "And I think something bigger is going on here."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded as he left the room.

I sat in silence for a few more minutes before another knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Marek? Can I come in?" Velvet asked.

I didn't move.

"I'm coming in, alright." a moment later my door opened as Velvet walked in. "How are you-"

"I know you asked Ruby if she talked to me." I interrupted her. "And I know she told you what I said. If you don't believe me, please leave, I don't want anymore-" I was cut off as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"Of course I believe you!" she said as she held tighter.

"You do?" I asked her.

"Yes." she pulled back. "Ruby told me that you said he attacked you."

I nodded.

"But we just saw you attack him for no reason." Velvet continued.

"This doesn't sound like you believe me."

"Coco told me that during her fight in the doubles round, she saw Yatsuhashi in the forest but he never made it out of the geyser field." Velvet said.

"What?!"

"It could be battle stressed hallucinations or something like that." Velvet said. "If it can happen to Coco it can happen to anyone."

"So you believe me?" I asked her.

She sat down next to me. "I...had my doubts at first, who wouldn't?"

"Thanks, Velvet." I smiled. "That means a lot."

She stood up and walked to the door. "I'll get out of your hair." she opened the door. "I love you." she said before she left.

"I love you, too." I said as I fell back in my bed. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

The next day

I woke up to an ear piercing alarm. I sat up as I covered my ears.

 _"Alert. Incoming Grimm attack."_ an automated voice said. _"Threat level: nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."_

I stood up, grabbed my weapon and bolted out of my room.

I ran outside and saw countless Grimm roaming the courtyards.

I started to kill Grimm and collect the dust that remained. I noticed White Fang members releasing Grimm into the school as I fought.

"Damnit!" I grit my teeth as I jumped over a Beowolf, stabbing my blade into it's back, and yanking upwards as I landed, cuting it in half from the chest up as I spun around and cut horizontally, cutting the beast into 3 pieces.

It turned to dust as I collected it.

My scroll buzzed and I pulled it out, continuing to fight off Grimm as I read a message from Oz.

 _'Beacon Tower, now!'_

I put my scroll back as I cut a Grimm in half that stood in my way, rushing towards the tower.

I made it into the lobby as Oz beckoned me over to the elevator.

Pyrrha and Jaune were also here.

"What's going on?!" I asked the trio.

"The White Fang are attacking the school!" Jaune replied. "The Grimm have invaded, it's chaos!"

"No shit!" I turned to Oz. "Why did you call me here?"

The elevator descended.

"I need your help to protect the Fall maiden." he replied.

"Maiden?!" I asked as the doors opened. "I thought they were a myth!"

"No." he said as we ran down the long corridor. "They're no myth."

We stopped when we approached a girl in some sort of pod.

"Pyrrha!" Ozpin pointed to the other pod that was open.

She nodded before climbing inside.

"What should we do?!" Jaune asked.

"If you want to help, stand guard!" Ozpin replied.

I turned around and readied for anything.

I kept my focus trained on the elevator as Pyrrha began to scream in agony.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune spun around and rushed to her side.

I kept my guard up as a girl jumped down the elevator shaft.

I readied my weapon as the girl made a bow and arrow out of glass, aiming at the maiden.

I stood in the way as she shot the arrow.

I used the flat side of the blade to block the arrow but heard glass break and the girl gasp.

I turned around to see the arrow sticking out of her chest.

"What?!" I turned back to the girl as an orange light rushed into her. I readied my weapon as Jaune tried to attack but was blasted back.

Pyrrha tried to attack as well but Ozpin held her back.

"Go!" he ordered. "Get Glynda, Ironwood, Qrow, bring them here! The tower cannot fall!"

"We can help." Pyrrha replied.

"You'll only get in the way." he said.

"We need to go." I grabbed Pyrrha's wrist. "Now!" I looked towards Ozpin. "Goodbye."

He nodded as we turned and rushed back to the elevator.

We took it to the lobby and rushed outside.

"I think I have Glynda's number." Jaune said, searching through his scroll. "Pyrrha, what was all of that?"

"I-" she was cut off as that girl flew up to the top of the tower.

"Ozpin." Jaune said softly.

"There's no time..." Pyrrha said. "Go! Get to Vale, and call for help!" she told Jaune.

"Huh? What're you gonna do?" he asked her. She looked towards the top of the tower. "Pyrrha, no! You can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips against his.

"I'm sorry." she pushed him into an open locker and started to approach it.

I looked down at my weapon.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha, don't do this!" Jaune pleaded.

I walked up behind her and pulled back the handle of my weapon, hitting her in the back of the head and knocking her out.

I pried open the locker. "Get her out of here." I told him. "I'll handle her."

He looked to me then the top of the tower before nodding.

"Call for help." I told him.

"How are you going to get to the top?" he asked.

"I have my ways." I smiled as my red eye began to glow as my blue eye darkened. The veins on my face spread as my nails grew into claws. "Go!"

I ran towards the tower and jumped onto the side, digging my claws into it and started to climb at a fast pace.

I made it to the top and punched through the glass, landing inside.

"Figured you'd be here." the girl growled.

"Let's get this over with!" I pulled out my weapon.

End of chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

RWBY: Son of Salem

(Shoutout to Kyrogue, Shadow Joestar and Merendinoemiliano for continued support for the story. Makes me happy seeing your guy's reviews and I can't wait to see more! Anyways, onto the read)

Marek's POV

She rushed me as I swung at her. She ducked under it and punched my gut, knocking me back.

I rolled to my feet as I switched to my assault rifle, firing controlled bursts.

She blocked each shot as she rushed me again.

I ducked under her attack as I used the handle to hit her chin as she passed over me.

She tumbled to the ground but quickly got back up, firing a column of fire at me.

I rolled to the side and rushed her again. She knocked my weapon out my grasp as I tackled her.

I wrapped my arm around her neck and pulled her to her feet, using the dust I had collected to bring my weapon back to me.

I glanced up as a giant dragon-looking Grimm started to fly towards us.

"What the fu-" I was cut off as the girl broke free from my grasp and used her elbow to knock me back as the dragon crashed into the side of the tower, knocking off the top.

I rolled to my feet and readied my weapon.

She blasted another column of fire at me as I used the flat side of the blade to block the flame.

I tried to close the gap between us but she knocked me away with ease.

"Damnit!" I rolled to the side as she shot a few fireballs at me.

I continued to dodge the attacks and swung my free hand horizontally, flinging dust off my fingertips. I manipulated the dust to obscure her vision, giving me an opening.

I rushed towards her and tried to swing as she spun in a circle, flames spinning around her. I was knocked back and hit a piece of metal, feeling my aura break.

I got back up as she created a bow and arrow out of glass.

She aimed at me and shot as I tried to deflect the arrow.

I felt a sharp pain in my ankle, causing me to fall to the ground. I supported myself with my weapon as the girl walked over to me.

She kicked the blade from my grasp as I fell to the ground. She knelt down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to face her.

"The son of such a powerful being, defeated so easily." she smirked as she created the bow again. She aimed at my chest and shot the arrow.

I put my hand in the way and felt the arrow stick out of my palm as I pushed myself to my feet, grabbing her neck with my other hand.

"You're right." I smirked as I started to squeeze. "I am the son of a powerful being...Ozpin!" I squeezed harder and watched her aura break as my nails started to now dig their way into her neck.

Blood dripped down my fingers as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Cinder's POV

I created a dagger made of glass, stabbing him in his side in an effort to free myself from his grasp, but he didn't seem to budge as he dug his claws deeper into my neck.

I twisted the blade but he still didn't move.

 _'I'm sorry, I failed you.'_ I thought as I felt darkness slowly start to take over.

Marek's POV

"NOOO!" someone yelled before my vision turned white.

A few days later

I quickly sat up but immediately regretted it, as a sharp pain rushed up my side. I glanced down and lifted up the bottom of my shirt to see a very large bandge covering my side.

Carefully, I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. "Is anyone here?" I called out.

The door opened a few seconds later to a very distressed looking Ruby.

"You're up!" she rushed over and tackled me onto the bed in a hug. I winced in pain as she quickly jumped off me. "I'm so sorry, I-I forgot!"

"It's fine." I told her as I held my arm out. She accepted my embrace before helping me to my feet. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house." she replied. "In Patch."

"What happened?" I asked as she helped me stand.

"You and Cinder fought on top of the tower." Ruby said. "Cinder...didn't make it and for a second, I didn't think you would either."

"I killed Cinder?" I asked.

"Yes." she nodded. "My uncle Qrow confirmed her death when he got us out of there."

"Qrow?"

"Ragged clothes, torn cape, smells like a bar." she said.

"Hey!" a gruff voice said as a guy who fit the description walked in front of us.

"You kind of do." she shrugged.

"Hmph." he crossed his arms. "We need to talk." he said to me. "Ruby, can you check on Yang?"

"S-sure." Ruby seemed saddened.

"Did something happen to Yang?" I asked.

"She was injured in the fall of Beacon." Qrow replied. "She lost an arm."

"Weiss, Blake?" I asked.

"Gone." Ruby said.

"Wait! Velvet, where is she?!" I asked.

"I...don't know." Ruby replied. "She survived...the only one who didn't make it was...Penny."

"What happened to Penny?!"

"She was torn in half by accident." Ruby replied. "Pyrrha accidently used her semblance and the wires on Penny's swords cut through her."

"...I'm sorry, Ruby."

She nodded as she walked down the hall.

"Come with me, kid." Qrow gestured for me to follow him.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me.

"I know you were Ozpin's son." he said. "He told me not long after you showed up to Beacon."

"Ok?"

"I also know you're Salem's kid. How that part happened beats me." he added. "But that also means you have quite a bit of power. Power that could help end this war between Oz and Salem."

"If Ozpin told you about me, then that means he told you where I stand on the matter." I replied. "I didn't want a part in this war. I wanted my own life."

"Didn't?" he repeated.

"But...Salem has fucked with my life for the last time." I growled. "I'll help you."

He smiled. "Good. I know Ruby will be leaving Patch shortly to head to Haven academy. I want you to go with her."

I nodded. "Of course."

End of chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

RWBY: Son of Salem

(This story has more views than my first fanfic I uploaded around a year ago! Thank you all!)

Salem's POV

"Do you have the power?" I asked. It was planned that if Cinder was to die, the maiden's power were to go to her.

"Yes." the girl smiled. "I can feel it."

"Cinder failed but you will not." I said with a smile. "With the power of the maiden and a part of my power, you will kill your brother and join me."

"I will not disappoint you, mother." she looked up at me with her red and blue eyes. Her pale skin and red veins were almost identical to my own.

"Good."

Marek's POV

Me and Ruby were outside training.

She used her scythe as I used my sword.

"Come on, Ruby." I said as I easily ducked under a swing. "I told you not to hold back."

She glared at me. "You're still healing."

"So?" I swung at her and locked with the blade of her scythe. "I want to see what you're capable of."

She sighed. "Fine!" she pushed me back and started to swing her scythe around her with expert precision.

"There you go!" I smirked as I ducked, dodged or blocked her swings. She twirled her scythe around my sword, causing me to lose my grip as it skidded away.

"I wi-" she was cut off as I kicked her back and dove for my sword.

"Never assume you win because you disarmed your opponent." I told her as I stood up and readied my sword.

"Hmph." she glared at me.

She plunged the tip of her scythe into the ground and shot at me.

I quickly put my sword in front of me and blocked the shot with the flat side of my blade.

She shot a few more times. I blocked the bullets as I made my way closer to the girl.

As I reached her she pulled her scythe out of the ground and swung it at me. I used the flat side of my blade to block it but the force of the attack sent me sliding back.

I plunged my blade into the ground to stop myself from sliding further.

"Nice swing!" I said as I stood up.

She shot her scythe behind her, giving her a small speed boost, as she rushed me. I jumped over her as she reached me, kicking her back as I landed on the ground.

She spun around, swinging her scythe. I ducked under it and tripped her, pointing the tip of my sword at her neck.

She rolled her eyes as she pushed the blade out of her face, holding her hand out to me.

I pulled her to her feet.

"Want to go again?" I asked her.

She started to press her index fingers together. "I...wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do you..." she stopped, clearly nervous.

"Why do I...what?" I asked.

"Why do you hide your tail?"

I was taken a bit back. "You know about it?"

She nodded. "While you were asleep I saw something moving under your covers. I got curious so I pulled your blanket back and saw your tail swaying back and forth."

"Hmm." I reached behind me and pulled my tail out. "I hide it because I wasn't born with it."

She cocked her head in confusion.

I shrugged. "You already know about it." I looked at her. "It's a side effect from an experiment."

"Ex...periment?" she repeated.

I nodded. "My 'mother' was never a...loving person." I told her. "She wanted me to get stronger, faster. So...she had someone use Beowolf DNA to try and enhance my physical abilities."

She was speechless.

"The tail is a side effect." I told her.

"Oh."

"You've seen me when I get angry, right?" I asked her. She nodded in response. "Another side effect are the changes in my eyes and the veins on my face."

"Oh."

I stared at her.

"Shall we continue?" she asked.

"Sure." I readied my weapon as she did the same.

She rushed me and swung downwards with her scythe. I jumped back and swung my sword on top of it, plunging the tip further into the ground as I leaped onto the handle.

I kicked Ruby back. She got up and held her fists in front of her.

I smirked as I placed my weapon on my back.

"You're good with your scythe." I said. "How is your hand-to-hand combat?"

She backed away a little with a worried look.

I took the chance and rushed her, throwing a left hook.

She ducked under it and backed away, keeping her fists up.

I punched as she ducked under my attack and back away again.

"Ruby, you have to fight back." I told her as I punched.

I connected with her cheek as she pushed passed me and used her semblance to get to her scythe.

I sighed. "Very well." I pulled my weapon off my back as she rushed towards me.

I blocked her swing and tripped her as she pushed against my blade.

She fell on her back as I pointed the tip of my blade towards her neck.

She frowned as she pushed my blade away, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Can't you go easy on me?" she asked.

"Would our enemies?"

"I-hmm. No." she frowned.

"Besides, you need to get stronger." I said. "Rematch?"

She placed her scythe on her back as she turned around. "Nah."

"Ok." I tripped her again but grabbed her hand, saving her from falling.

"Hey!"

"But...tomorrow we're training." I told her.

"Fine!" she rolled her eyes as I pulled her to her feet.

She walked inside as I followed.

Salem's POV

"Mist." I said as I turned to the girl. "I want you to spend the next few weeks training with your maiden powers."

"Of course."

She left the room as I turned around with a smile.

 _'You should have joined me, son.'_ I thought to myself. _'It's a shame. I hoped you would have joined me.'_

End of chapter 19


	21. Chapter 20

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, a few months later

"Watch it!" I ducked under a giant boulder as it swung at me. We were fighting a Geist that had possessed a boulder and was using multiple large rocks as its arms and legs.

I dashed between the Geist's legs as Ruby and Nora kept it busy. "Jaune!" I shouted. "You got anything?!"

"No! Just give me a second!" he shouted back as the Geist swung it's rock arm at me again.

I jumped onto the makeshift limb, running up the arm and trying to attack it's face.

I shielded itself from me and flung me off of it.

I landed on the ground and slid next to Pyrrha.

"You ok?" she asked.

She helped me up as I readied my weapon.

"Guys, I got it!" Jaune yelled. "We need to hit it, harder!"

"Is..that it?" Ren asked.

"No, seriously, we need to hit it harder." Jaune repeated. "It's protecting its face. If it doesn't have any limbs, we'll be able to take it out!"

I shrugged.

"Marek, keep attacking!" he ordered me as I jumped up and plunged my blade into its arm.

It tried to fling me off as I held on.

"Feel free to help out!" I shouted.

I lost my grip and smashed into a tree. Shaking my head, I stood back up to see Nora slam into the giant boulder, smashing its limbs off as the torso fell to the ground.

The Geist floated out of the piece of rock and started to flee.

I watched with a smirk as Ruby lined up her sniper and took a shot, killing the Grimm.

I walked over to the piece of stone my weapon was sticking out of and yanked the blade free, placing it on my back.

"Good shot." I told Ruby as I rejoined the group.

Salem's POV

I watched as Mist twirled her sword around her, cutting down all of the Grimm in the room with ease.

"You're getting stronger." I said with a smile.

She smirked as she finished the last Grimm with a column of fire. The creature turned to dust as Mist held her hand out, collecting the dark substance.

"I think you're ready." I told her. "Tyrian!" I shouted.

"Yes, your highness?" Tyrian asked as he entered the room.

"Take Mist and track down Marek." I ordered him. Tyrian started to clap as he chuckled.

"I don't need help dealing with him." Mist growled.

"I know." I replied as I turned to Tyrian. "Which is why you will not interfere with their battle. You're only job is to make sure no one else intereferes. He will most likely have a group with him, keep them busy. If he's with the silver eyed girl, bring her to me, alive."

He pouted before smirking. "Very well."

Marek's POV

We walked back to the village that had asked us to deal with the creature.

The village elder had thanked us for our support and we started making our way to the blacksmith.

"Hey, Pyrrha." I turned to the red head. "What kind of upgrades is Jaune getting? I don't think you told me."

"Better armor, for one. Sharper sword, better shield, and a little surprise later on." she replied with a smirk.

"Surprise?" I repeated. "What kind of-"

"Here you go." the blacksmith said as he placed Jaune's new armor on the table. "It's gonna be heavier than you're used to, but you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!"

"Wow...uh...I don't know what to say."

"Don't gotta say anything! Just put it on!" the blacksmith told him. "I'll go get the rest." he walked away.

"What are you waiting for?" Pyrrha asked. "Try it on."

"Right!" Jaune started taking off his old armor. "Guess I was gonna grow out of it eventually..." he said softly.

"A sign of progress." Ren said.

"Progress." Jaune repeated as he turned around.

Ruby gasped and started to snicker as she held a hand to her mouth. I raised an eyebrow as I stared at his hoodie.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"What is THAT?" Ruby yelled, pointing at his hoodie.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this!" Jaune replied.

Ruby started to snicker again. "ITS GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY ON IT!"

She started to laugh as I stared at her with a confused look. "It's not _that_ funny."

"It's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?" Jaune said.

"What did you do?!" Ruby asked between laughs. "Send in a box top for a prize?!"

"Yea! 50!"

Ruby burst into another fit of laughter as I rolled my eyes.

She fell over as the blacksmith returned with the rest of Jaune's gear.

"Can't have a hunstman without his weapon!" the blacksmith said. "Made all the modifications you asked for." the shield expanded. "That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where'd you get it from?"

Jaune glanced back at Pyrrha with a smile.

"Oh."

Me, Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren and Nora, left the shop as Jaune put on his gear.

"He cleans up alright, don't ya think?" the blacksmith asked as Jaune stepped out.

"He certainly does." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"You kids sure you won't stick around?" the blacksmith asked. "You've been real good to this town."

"Sorry, but we've got another mission." Ruby said.

"Make it to Haven academy no matter what!" Nora said.

"Besides, I think I scare some of the kids." I added as a group of them stopped and stared. I pulled my hood up and watched, out of the corner of my eye, as the kids walked away quickly.

"We heard the next village over has a working airship." Pyrrha said.

"No way to know for sure." the blacksmith said. "Scroll signals were bad enough out here when Beacon Tower was still up. Haven't heard from Shion village in a while."

"Only one way to find out." I said as we began walking away.

As we walked, Jaune started asking if we had supplies.

"Food?"

"Check!" Nora said.

"Water?"

"Check!"

"Ammo?"

"Locked and loaded! Thank you Schnee dust company!" Nora said.

"Got the map?"

"Uh...Ren's got it!"

"No I don't!" Ren replied. "You have it."

"What?"

"Guys, please tell me you're joking." Jaune said.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the map. "Here." I tapped Jaune's shoulder with it. "Nora handed it to me."

He took it from my hands with a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

We walked for about an hour before stopping.

"We should rest up." Jaune said as he pulled out his sleeping bag.

"No arguing here!" Nora said as she did the same.

I walked towards a nearby tree and grabbed the lowest branch, hoisting myself up.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Making sure no Grimm are around." I replied as I climbed higher. "Don't want to be attacked in the middle of the night."

"How come you haven't done this before?" Nora asked.

"I do this every night." I replied. "You guys just pass out too quickly."

"Oh."

I continued to climb higher as I reached one of the highest branches. I scanned the surrounding area, making sure there are no signs of Grimm.

After a few minutes, I started to climb down. I stopped on the lowest branch and took my backpack off, lowering it to the ground as I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Mist's POV

Traveling with Tyrian was a huge chore.

"I can't wait!" he said with a laugh. "He won't stand a chance!"

"Will you shut up?!" I growled.

He glared at me and opened his mouth to say something.

My eyes started to glow with the power of the maiden as I held up a fireball. "Or else!"

He closed his mouth and we continued to walk in silence.

End of chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I woke up as someone gently pushed my shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Nora shouted before pushing me out of the tree.

I fell into the dirt and quickly climbed to my feet.

Ruby was giggling as Nora was bursting with laughter.

"Wake me up like that again and I will hurt you." I told the orange haired girl.

"I'd like to see you try." the girl said between laughs.

"That can't be comfortable." Ren said as he walked over.

"Being pushed out of a tree usually isn't." I said as I brushed myself off.

"I mean _sleeping_ in a tree." he replied.

"Oh, well I don't mind it."

"We should get moving." Pyrrha said, glancing behind her. "The sooner we get going, the better."

"She's right." Ruby agreed.

We walked onto the trail and started to follow it as Ruby pulled out the map.

"The next village is...huh...uh...we're lost."

"We're not lost!" Jaune said, walking up the the scythe wielder. "The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time."

"Oh, yeah! Don't you have, like, 4 sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...seven." Jaune replied.

"Y'know, that actually explains a lot." Nora said.

There was a moment of silence. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"SO, what did you guys do there?" Ruby asked.

Jaune joined the girl and started to point at the map.

I smiled before looking down.

"You ok?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?" I glanced up at the spartan themed girl. "Oh, y-yeah! Why do you ask?"

"You haven't been yourself lately." she replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I just...I don't know." I shrugged. "I just have this feeling..."

"Feeling?"

"It started a few days after I woke up at Ruby's home." I replied. "This gnawing feeling that I may have made a huge mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "It could be nothing."

"Don't ignore it." Pyrrha said.

"I won't."

I looked forward and saw a burnt down village.

I ran passed the others as I drew my weapon from my back.

"Look for survivors!" Jaune yelled as I started looking for whoever or whatever did this.

"Over here!" Ren yelled.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw him rush towards an injured huntsman.

I kept a lookout for any signs of a threat.

I couldn't hear what the others were saying as I scanned the burned down and collapsing buildings.

"How is he?" I yelled behind me.

Ren walked passed me as Nora followed. He stopped and stared at the ground as I walked next to him, following his gaze. Some sort of footprint was in the dirt. It was much larger than anything I've seen.

"What...did this?" I bent down and stared at it.

"We need to go." Ren said as he continued towards the exit of the village.

I stood up and followed as Pyrrha and the others did the same.

A few hours later

"We should stop and get some rest." Ruby said as she walked into a small clearing, laying out her sleeping bag.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said with a nod as she did the same, followed by Nora, Jaune and Ren.

I walked to a nearby tree and started to climb it.

"Again?" Ruby asked.

"Yup." I said as I climbed higher.

"Don't break a leg!" Nora shouted.

"I'll...keep that in mind."

I reached the top branches and held onto the tree, gazing down to search for any nearby Grimm.

Once I was satisfied, I started to make my descent, laying down on the lowest branch.

Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep.

Mist's POV

We walked into a village and started our way to the Inn.

We walked inside and towards the bar.

"We're...looking for someone." Tyrian told the bartender with a chuckle.

"We get a lot of people coming through here." the bartender replied. "I don't know if I'll be much help."

"We're searching for a small group of people." I told him. "Maybe 5 or less?"

"A group came through a few days ago." the bartender shrugged. "I can't remember where they're heading, though. I think...Shion, but I can't be certain."

"Thanks for help." I growled as we left the Inn.

"Why don't we just burn this place to the ground?" Tyrian asked with a maniacal laugh.

"That's not why we're here." I reminded the bloodthirsty man. "We're here to find my lazy excuse of a brother."

Tyrian sighed. "You're no fun."

Marek's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard footsteps crunching through dry leaves and grass.

I quickly sat up, alert. I grabbed my weapon and lowered myself out of the tree, following the footsteps, making as little noise as possible.

I saw the person responsible for the noise, standing by a tree, peeking behind a tree.

Sighing with relief, I put my weapon on my back and slowly approached the girl.

"What are you-" I cut myself off as Ruby turned and pressed her finger to her lips.

"Alright, Jaune," I heard Pyrrha say. "just like we practiced."

I walked up behind the girl and peeked over her shoulder, seeing Pyrrha and Jaune standing in a small opening.

"Shield up." Pyrrha told the blonde. "Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward."

Jaune did what Pyrrha said.

"Ready?" Pyrrha watched the boy. "Go!"

Jaune stabbed the air and stayed still for a second.

"Again."

Jaune slashed forward as he took a step towards Pyrrha.

"And again."

Jaune turned around and swung before standing up, taking small quick breaths. He slowed his breathing as he turned to Pyrrha with a smile.

"Well done." she said to him.

"Pyrrha." Jaune said softly. "I'm...glad you're here."

She smiled as she stepped towards him. "I won't go anywhere."

They shared a kiss and I couldn't help but smile.

I walked away and returned to the tree, climbing into it and falling asleep.

A few hours later

I felt someone gently push my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes as I saw Ruby with a soft smile, pushing my shoulder.

"It's time to get up." she said softly as I yawned.

I swung off the branch and landed on my feet. I stretched and popped my neck as I turned to the girl.

"Another long day, huh?" I asked her. She replied with a nod. "Let's get moving then."

Nora was the last to wake up as she yawned. She jumped to her feet and spun around, staring at the tree I was sleeping in moments earlier. She saw I was gone and pouted.

"I wanted to wake him up."

"I prefer a much...nicer approach." I told her. "Instead of being pushed to the ground."

Mist's POV

Each second I spent with this lunatic made me hate him more and more.

He chuckled none stop as we made our way to the next village after we found Shion in ashes.

"Will you shut up?!" I snarled.

"I'm just excited to be able to tear that silver-eyed girl apart!" Tyrian replied with a maniacal laugh.

"I don't care!" I told him. "I will sow your fucking mouth shut if you don't shut up!"

"Such language." Tyrian said with sarcasm.

I plunged my blade into the ground, inches from his foot. He just glanced at the blade before looking at me with a smirk. "You missed."

I barred my teeth as I glared at him. "Next time I won't!"

"Looking forward to it." he said as he walked ahead of me.

I yanked my weapon out of the ground and placed it on my back.

"You best hope my mother doesn't put us on the same assignment again!"

Marek's POV, hours later

"The next village is Hee...gan...bay...na?" Ruby said as she stared at the map.

"Higanbana." Ren said. "It's a well-protected village with a popular Inn."

"Which means no camping in the rain!" Nora added.

"Good." I popped my back. "I'm tired of sleeping outside."

"Ditto." Pyrrha said with a nod.

"We've had a lot of ups and down but it could be worse." Jaune said with a shrug. "I thought we would see more Grimm."

"As did I." Ren said.

"Looks like our luck is turning around." Nora said. "To Higanbana!"

An hour later

We arrived to the village and walked through the entrance, heading straight for the Inn.

Ruby got us our seperate rooms. I took my key and headed straight for my room.

I walked inside, laid my weapon against the dresser and fell into the bed, staring at the ceiling.

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

RWBY: Son of Salem

Mist's POV

We had finally arrived at the next village, Higanbana. I wanted to rip Tyrian's head off his shoulders each time he opened his mouth!

"Hello." he greeted a girl that was cleaning the floors. "We are...looking for someone." he started to laugh as I walked over and leaned against the bar.

Marek's POV

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora yelled.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked.

"Walking!" Jaune said.

"With a side of...?" Nora asked.

"Walking." Ren said.

I ran a hand down my face as I listened to their conversation.

"Haven is a lot farther away than I thought." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Ruby...how long did you think this journey was going to take?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know!" Ruby replied. "I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home."

"Right but...how long?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe like, uh...2 weeks?" Ruby replied.

"What?!" I asked her.

"Okay fine, 3 or something!" Ruby yelled. "Look, whatever."

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked.

I followed her gaze to see another village.

"That's strange." Jaune said, looking back down to the map. "I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days."

"Are those buildings...damaged?" Nora asked as she looked at them.

"We should search for survivors!"

We ran through the entrance gates and started to look around.

We all started to look in different directions as I walked towards the center of the village. A small sign stood in the middle. I pushed the vines out of the way.

"Oniyuri?" I read.

"Never heard of it." Nora said as she joined me.

"Me neither." Jaune added.

"I have." Ren said. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed." he told us. "Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even become its own kingdom. Many thought that it would be the future." he walked away and stopped at a small stone curb. "I know my parents did."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"What always happens." Ren replied.

"Grimm." I said softly.

"Not just any one." Ren said, clenching his fists.

"One?" Ruby asked.

"Let's keep moving." Pyrrha said.

We continued our way through the unfinished village. As we approached the other end, Ren stopped and held out his hand to us.

Ren reached for his weapon as we did the same.

A few moments of silence passed before some guy in a brown trench coat jumped in front of us with a crazed smile, rushing towards Ruby.

Ren attacked, causing the man's attention focus on him as I rushed forward.

I brought my sword down as the man easily dodged the attack, kicking me away and running towards Ruby.

I regained my balance and rushed towards the man, clashing against his wrist blades.

He pushed me away with ease as Jaune swung at him. The man dodged the attack and grabbed Jaune's shield, looking at the boy before jumping on Nora's hammer and leaping towards a building, smashing through the wall.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune yelled.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

The man fell down and landed in front of us all.

"Who I am matters not to you." he pointed to Ren. "Or you." he pointed to Nora. "Or you." he pointed to Pyrrha. "Or...well _you_ do interest me." he pointed to Jaune. "No, I matter only to you." he pointed to Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby cocked her head in confusion.

The man started to laugh maniacally.

"You-you haven't the slightest clue, do you?" he asked. "Oh, how exciting this must be!"

"What do you want?" Ruby growled.

"Oh, the rose has thorns!" he said. "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

"Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora growled, stepping in front of Ruby.

"Well...I'll take her."

"We're not going to let you do that." I growled as I stepped in front of Ruby.

"I don't have to worry about you." he said, pointing at me. "You'll be quite preoccupied."

As he finished that sentence, I felt something slam into my side, pushing me away from everyone else.

"Marek!" Pyrrha yelled before the clash of metal could be heard.

I got to my feet as something slammed into me again, pushing me further from my friends.

I got to my feet and watched as a fireball was sent flying at me.

I ducked under the tiny inferno as someone jumped down in front of me, blocking my way to my friends.

My eyes widened as I noticed her pale skin, red veins, black hair, and red and blue eyes.

I shook my head and readied my weapon. "Who are you?" I growled at the girl.

She smirked as her eyes lit up with black fire.

(I read somewhere that the fire around the maiden's eyes is the same color as their aura, if not, then I apologize)

"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled. "A fucking maiden?!"

"The Fall Maiden...to be exact." the girl replied before throwing a fireball at me.

I rolled to the side and stood up as the girl pulled her sword off her back.

"So, you were in Cinder's last thoughts?" I asked as the girl readied herself.

"Salem taught the girl well." she smirked. "It's a shame she lost to someone as pathetic as you."

"If you know Salem, then you know who I am." I replied. "You don't want to fuck with her son!" I said this for two reasons, a scare tactic and to see if she is who I suspected.

She started to laugh. "You may be the offspring to Salem and Ozpin." she glared into my eyes. "But so am I."

"Thought so." I said softly. "You don't have to listen to her." I continued. "You can live your own life."

"No!" she yelled. "This is personal!"

"Personal?!" I repeated. "How could you have anything against me when I found out you existed literally 5 seconds ago?!"

"Because you were her favorite!" she yelled, rushing me. We locked swords and started pushing against each other's strength.

"She tortured me!" I told her.

"She cared about you!" she yelled.

"She doesn't care about anyone!" I yelled back. "Only herself!"

"Enough!" she yelled, pushing me back.

"You don't have to listen to her." I held my hand out towards her. "Please."

She looked at me then my hand. She slowly reached forward before a fireball formed in her hand, launching towards me and knocking me off my feet.

She swung downwards as I held my sword in front of me, blocking the attack.

"You're a failure!" she growled as she pushed harder against my blade. "I won't be!"

I pushed her back and kicked her leg out from beneath her, knocking her to the ground.

I got to my feet and swung my sword down at her.

She rolled out of the way and launched another fireball at me, knocking me into an unfinished building.

Dust filled the room as another ball of flame rushed towards me.

I ducked under it and jumped up, grabbing a low hanging beam and climbing towards the top.

Once I reached the top, I burst out of the building and slammed into my sister, knocking us both off our feet.

I slowly climbed to my feet as she did the same.

"I won't fail here!" she yelled as she launched a column of flame at me.

I put my hands in front of me as the fire quickly depleted my aura, burning away my hoodie.

The fire stopped and I fell to the ground.

My sister walked up to me and stood above me, smiling. "It's time we end this."

She brought her sword down as I put my hands up, grabbing the blade.

I felt my aura break and smirked as I felt a thick liquid drip down my hands.

I pushed myself to my feet and kicked the girl back.

She kept her balance as my blue eye darkened and my red eye started to glow. The veins on my body started to spread as I stood up and glared at the girl.

My fingernails grew and sharpened, turning into claws as I fell to my knees. Blood trickled down my right eye as I placed my hands on the ground. My teeth sharpened as I held back yells of pain.

The girl launched another column of fire at me as I lept to the side on all fours.

I started dashing back in forth in a zig-zag as I made my way towards her.

As I reached her I swung my right hand, slashing across her chest as I swung my left, slashing her leg.

I jumped over her and slashed her back as I landed.

She jumped back and started to shoot more fireballs at me as I ducked, dodged or blocked them.

She glared at me as she floated into the air, a bunch of lightning bolts striking next to me as I ran in a circle around her.

I rolled to the side as a lightning bolt struck right next to me, sending a few jolts up my right arm.

I jumped at my sister, knocking her out of the air as we rolled across the ground.

We rolled across the ground and slid a few feet away from each other.

I rolled over as a sharp pain rushed up my side. I glanced down to see an open wound on my side, just above my waist.

I winced in pain as I turned to my sister.

She looked at me with pure hatred and a murderous glare.

I tried to stand but fell to one knee, holding my side.

I felt a sharp pain rush up my back as the man in the brown trench coat rushed passed me and knelt down next to the maiden.

He turned to me with a smile as I noticed blood drip from his wrist blades.

"We need to leave, Mist!" he said as he helped her up. "Qrow Branwen is here!"

I tried to stand again as another sharp pain rushed up my back and side. I fell to the ground and fought to stay awake.

"We can kill them, Tyrian!" Mist growled.

"Not with Qrow here!" he told the girl as he dragged her away.

As he turned around I noticed a tail with the tip cut off. I tried to stand again but fell to the ground, clutching my side.

"Marek!" Ruby yelled as she rushed to my side.

"Hey, Ruby." I smirked. "Glad to see you're-"

"Marek?" Ruby shook me as I felt myself slowly fade into unconsciousness. "Marek? Marek!"

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 23

RWBY: Son of Salem

Mist's POV, a few hours later

I limped into the room Salem was in, kneeling in front of her as Tyrian joined me.

"Is it done?" she asked with a growl. "Did you kill him?"

"No." I bowed my head, feeling the room fill with a dark energy.

"You failed?!" my mother yelled. "You had months to train and you come back to me saying you failed?!"

"What makes you think he hadn't used that time to train as well?" I asked my mother. She walked towards me and backhanded my cheek, causing me to fall over.

"You're a failure." she growled. "You have the Fall maiden powers and a part of my power as well."

"He also has your power!" I pointed out, returning to my kneeling position. "He also has a part of your power and Ozpin's. And power of the Grimm."

"You have the power of the maiden!" she yelled at me. "You should have been able to rip him to shreds!"

"They were evenly matched." Tyrian spoke up. "They injured each other almost equally."

"Is that so?" she told me before turning to Tyrian. "And I assume you failed to bring me the silver-eyed girl?"

Tyrian nodded. "Qrow Branwen arrived b-but I poisoned him, with my tail. H-have I pleased you?"

"You disappoint me." Salem said as she walked out of the room. "Both of you." she glared at me. "I will deal with you later."

Tyrian started to cry as my mother walked away.

I stared at the Faunus as he turned around and pounced on a Beowolf that was sneaking up on him. He started slashing at it, his cries turning into laughter.

Marek's POV

I woke up, pain rushing up my back as something gently rubbed against my wound. Another soft rub made me yell out.

"S-sorry!" Ruby said as she held me down to stop me from moving. "The wound is sutured closed!" she said. "If you move you'll risk opening it back up."

I had my eyes closed but her voice calmed me enough to slow my movements until I was laying still.

She dabbed my wound again as pain rushed up my back. I resisted the urge to push the girl away as she continued to gently dab at my wound with a soft damp cloth.

"I'm almost done." she said softly as I grit my teeth.

A few more dabs sent pain all over me as she finished up and sat back with a sigh.

"Pyrrha stitched you up before telling me to disinfect your wounds." Ruby told me as I clenched my fists, the pain still lingering. "We still have the wound on your side."

I nodded with my eyes closed, feeling Ruby move around me and kneel next to me.

Another wave of pain rushed through me as Ruby dabbed my side wound with the cloth.

I winced as I clenched my fists in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"I'm almost done." Ruby said softly as she dabbed my wound. A few seconds passed as she sat back with a sigh. "You ok?"

I slowly moved myself onto my knees as I, carefully, stretched.

"Yeah." I glanced at my backpack and Ruby must have noticed as she quickly leaned over and handed it to me. "Thanks."

I pulled out a red t-shirt and pulled it over me. "You had us worried there for a second." Ruby told me. "Pyrrha said you might not have made it."

"It was that bad huh?"

Ruby nodded. "You lost a lot of blood." I glanced behind me to see the scythe wielder staring at me.

"What?"

"Just...your scars." she replied. "Everyone is worried."

"About old wounds?" I asked her with a chuckle. "Those don't really seem as serious as a gash down my back."

"They don't but...who or what did that?" she asked.

"My mother." I replied. "She's the one who put those scars on me."

Ruby had a look of hate cross her face. "What kind of parent would do something like that to their own child?"

"I can think of one." a gruff voice replied. I looked up to see Qrow standing by a tree, drinking from his flask. A bandage was wrapped around his waist, and blood had damped the white material. "I'm guessing your mother is Salem."

"You know her?" I asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Salem?" Ruby asked.

"Gather everyone and meet me by the fire." Qrow ordered. "I need to tell you all something."

A few minutes later (the conversation Qrow told RNJR in s4 ep8 about the brothers and maidens)

"So, that's it, huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Qrow nodded.

I turned to Qrow. "Salem also has the Fall maiden."

"What?!" he stared at me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "The new Fall maiden."

"She found Fall that fast?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." I shook my head. "One of Salem's followers were in Cinder's last thoughts when she died. And the new maiden is more powerful than Cinder."

"How so?" Qrow asked.

"She's had months to train with her new powers." I replied. "And she's also the daughter of Salem."

Qrow almost choked on his drink. "Daughter?!"

I nodded. "She's my twin." I closed my eyes, remembering our fight. "She would have burned me to ashes if she hadn't been blinded by anger." I stood up. "She said our fight was personal, that I was Salem's favorite."

"Her favorite?" Ruby repeated.

I shrugged. "That's what she said." I paused for a second. "If I was her favorite then what did Salem do to Mist?"

A few seconds of silence passed but was broken when I yawned.

"We should rest." I said as I walked over to a nearby tree. I climbed into it and laid down on one of the lowest branches, closing my eyes.

Mist's POV

I sat in my room, thinking about the fight I had with my brother when the door swung open. I watched as my mother walked over to me and backhanded me, causing me to fall off my bed and slam into the ground.

I slowly propped myself up as she grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"You will not fail me again!" she growled. "If you do, I'll have no choice but to punish you!"

"I-I won't." I told her as she pushed me onto my bed.

"Good."

Marek's POV, the next day

I woke up to someone coughing. I got out of the tree and saw Qrow cough into his hand.

I walked over as Ruby and everyone else did the same.

"Well...that's unfortunate." Qrow chuckled as he showed us his hand. It was covered in some sort of purple substance.

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 24

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

Me and Ruby carried Qrow on a stretcher.

"We need to hurry." I told the others. "I don't know how long he has left."

"We just need to make it to the next village." Ruby stated. "We can get some help there."

We continued to walk until we came to a fork in the road. We stopped to read the signs. One pointed to Mistral but we had to go through some mountains. The other led to Kuroyuri but it was crossed off for some reason.

"Mistral!" Nora shouted. "We're going the right way!"

"But...the way to Mistral goes through the mountains." I pointed out. "Qrow won't be able to make it."

"What about Kuroyuri?!" Ruby asked. "They might have a doctor or medical supplies!"

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren said.

"They could still have medical supplies." I said. "It's worth a shot."

"And if it takes us around the mountains it's the best shot we got." Jaune added.

"It'll take too long!" Ren replied. "We're not going to find anything there! We have to press on!"

"What's up with you, Re-"

"We can split up." Nora suggested. "Me and Ren can go through the mountains while you 4 go to the village."

"No. We're supposed to stick together." Jaune said. "We keep each other safe!"

"We don't have time for safe!" Nora replied. "If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help! If we don't, we'll at least have a better view of the land! Up there, we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!"

Qrow started to cough, getting our attention.

"Ok." Jaune said, turning to Ren and Nora.

"Pyrrha, you go with them." I told her. "Me, Ruby and Jaune can get Qrow to Kuroyuri.

"Alright." Pyrrha nodded.

"Be careful." Ruby added as they walked off.

A few minutes later

We made it to Kuroyuri and started searching for supplies. The village was destroyed and half of it was basically ashes.

We sat Qrow down next to a tree while me and Ruby searched the villahe. Jaune stayed next to Qrow in case something, or someone, attacked us.

I walked towards one of the burned down buildings and lifted a piece of wood that was blocking the door. I walked inside.

I started searching for anything that could help Qrow.

We searched for almost an hour.

"Find anything?" Ruby asked me when I walked back to the group.

"No." I shook my head.

Ruby looked down.

"We'll find something, Ru-" a loud growl echoed through the woods.

"That...can't be good." Jaune said as he pulled out his sword.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing good." I told them. "We need to go, now!"

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"It's-" I was interrupted by Ren, Nora and Pyrrha rushing into the village.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jaune asked them.

"Guys, we can't stay here." I told them as I pulled my weapon off my back. The sound of hooves clicking against the ground filled the air.

"No." Ren fell to his knees.

"Ren?" Nora said.

"No." Ren bowed his head.

I backed away as a Nuckelavee approached us. The Grimm on the back of the horse lifted its head and stared directly at me.

End of chapter 24


	26. Chapter 25

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

The Nuckelavee's head twitched as it turned its attention to Qrow.

Jaune noticed the creature's target and quickly rushed to Qrow's side, helping him to his feet as the Grimm rushed the both of them.

Ren knelt down and placed his hand on the ground. The Nuckelavee skidded to a halt, inches from Jaune and Qrow. Jaune and Qrow turned to a shade of grey.

"Get him to safety!" Ren shouted as the Grimm turned to us.

I started scanning the surrounding area for anything that could be used to our advantage. I noticed a slightly large building.

"Ruby!" I turned to face her as I pointed to the building.

"On it!" she jumped into the air and shot her sniper behind her, sending her flying through the air. She landed on the building and set up her sniper.

Ruby shot at the Grimm which seemed to do little to no damage.

The Nuckelavee spun around and stretched its arm out towards Ruby, grabbing her and throwing her over us.

"Pyrrha!"

"Got it!" she crouched down and held her shield above her head. I quickly got on top of it and she flung me into the air.

I caught Ruby in mid air and turned us around so I took the impact of the fall. We slid across the ground and came to a stop a few seconds later.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Yes." she got to her feet and readied her scythe. "Thanks."

I got to my feet as Jaune rejoined us.

Ren shot at it but only managed to piss it off more. It stretched out both of its arms and grabbed Ren's guns, holding him still.

"Guys, run in a circle!" Jaune shouted.

Nora shot the back of the Nuckelavee, freeing Ren as we all started to run around it while shooting.

After a few seconds it stretched its arms and spun around, knocking all of us over.

I got to my feet as the others did the same.

The spikes on the back of the Nuckelavee extended as it ripped open its mouth, letting out an ear piercing screech.

I covered my ears to try and dampen the sound.

The Grimm suddenly stopped screeching. I glanced up to see Ren being held against a building by its hand.

"Ruby!" Nora turned to the scythe wielder. Nodding, Ruby readied her weapon as Nora jumped on the blade. Ruby launched Nora at the Nuckelavee as it tried to crush Ren with its other hand.

Nora barely managed to block the attack with her hammer.

"Now!" I rushed towards the Grimm and cut the horse's back leg, causing it to screech as it kicked me back.

Pyrrha threw her spear into the side of it as the Nuckelavee slammed Nora into the ground, causing her aura to drain and make her lose her grip on her weapon.

The Nuckelavee swung its arm at Pyrrha who easily ducked under it and backflipped away.

Ruby shot at it as Ren used the blades on his weapons to free himself from the creature's hold.

He broke free and dropped to the ground, rushing the Grimm with hate in his eyes I've never seen before.

It knocked him away but he quickly stood back up and rushed it again.

"Ren, knock it off!" Jaune told him.

As he reached the Grimm it pulled back its arm, grabbing Ren by his leg and slamming him into the ground, causing his aura to break and make him lose his grip on his weapons as well.

He landed next to Nora who was slowly rising to her feet.

I switched to my assault rifle and shot at the Grimm, causing it to skid to a hault and turn its attention to me.

Switching back to my sword, I readied myself as it charged at me.

It stretched out its arm and I quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging it, as it tried to hit me again with its other arm.

I slid under its arm and cut its hand, before grabbing its wrist and swinging myself over it, slicing the side of it as I landed.

It screeched in pain before stretching out its arm, grabbing me and shoving me against the side of a building. My arms were held at my side as it pulled back its free arm, ready to finish me off.

It lunged its hand at me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ruby had pinned its arm to the ground with her scythe.

Ren jumped onto the arm that had me pinned and sunk his dagger into the back of its hand, forcing it to let me go. I fell to the ground as Pyrrha dropped down and plunged her spear into its arm, pinning it to the ground as well.

"Thanks, Ren." I said as he helped me up.

"The fight isn't over yet." he replied.

Ruby was having trouble keeping its arm pinned so I rushed over and sunk my blade into its arm to help keep it down as Jaune helped Pyrrha.

Nora dropped out of the sky and slammed her hammer into the horse's head, killing it as Ren walked in front of the Nuckelavee.

He stared at it as it screeched at him.

He twirled his dagger in his hand before cutting off one of its arms. He grabbed one of the horns on its head as he cut off its other arm.

It shrieked in pain as he cut its chest.

"For myself." Ren said as he decapitated the Grimm.

I sat on the ground as it turned to dust.

Nora tackled Ren in a hug as Pyrrha hugged Jaune. Ruby ran off to check on Qrow as I rested.

"Let's never do that again." I said out of breath.

A few minutes passed and two ships flew towards us.

"Of course they show up _after_ the Grimm is dead." I said with a chuckle as the ships landed.

They carried Qrow into one of the ships as I sat on the side, letting my feet dangle off the edge.

I fell back and rested an arm on my forehead, staring at the ceiling of the ship as we flew towards Mistral.

"How did you find us?" Jaune asked.

"We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years." one of the pilots replied.

"What if we don't make it on time?!" Ruby asked.

"Look!" Jaune said.

I propped myself up on my elbows to see Mistral. "Finally." I said with a smile.

"No kidding." Jaune said.

A few minutes later

We walked into the house we were going to be staying in and walked into our separate rooms.

I fell into my bed and quickly went to sleep.

End of chapter 25


	27. Chapter 26

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, a few days later

"How much further?" I asked.

"Almost there." Qrow replied. "Figured I'd take you kids on the scenic route."

"I don't really care for scenery." I said with a shrug.

Qrow opened the doors and Ruby immediately ran ahead to see the view of Haven.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Ruby squealed.

"Still don't care for scenery?" Pyrrha asked me.

"I...may have misspoke." I replied with a chuckle.

Haven was gorgeous. A beautiful waterfall, the greenest grass I've ever seen, and the buildings fit in perfectly with the mountain.

"Look at all the weapons!" Ruby squealed.

"Vendors here will sell you anything, whether they should or not." Qrow said.

"They really made the most out of these mountains." Jaune said.

"Every inch. And stay away from the lower levels," Qrow said. "but the higher up you go, the nicer it gets."

"And we are going up!"

A few minutes later

We walked inside Haven academy, heading towards Lionheart's office.

"Shouldn't there be...students...or teachers...or anyone walking around?" I asked as we walked in silence.

"Hellooo!" Ruby shouted. A few seconds passed and there was no reply. "Helloooo!"

"Maybe try...louder?" Nora told her.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here." Ren said.

"School isn't really in session right now." Pyrrha said.

"Maybe that's it." Jaune said.

"No, this isn't right..." Qrow told us. "C'mon."

Qrow ran ahead as the rest of us followed. We stopped outside of a pair of double doors.

Qrow pulled his weapon of his back. "Get ready. It could be trouble." he told us as readied our weapons.

Qrow was about to kick open the doors when the professor opened them, causing Ruby, Ren, Jaune and Nora to scream as me and Pyrrha glanced at each other.

Qrow fell to the ground as the professor did the same.

"Al...right."

"Qrow!" the professor growled as he sat up. "For crying out loud, you nearly scared me half to death."

Qrow got to his feet. "Me?" he growled. "Why weren't you waiting for us at the entrance?"

"Huh?" Lionheart reached into his jacket and pulled out a pocket watch. "Oh, right. Apologies. I guess time slipped away from me."

"You're joking."

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we all put our weapons away.

"You must be the students Qrow mentioned." Lionheart said. He scanned over us but stared at me. "You're...a-"

"Yes, sir!" Ruby said. "Ruby Rose."

"Jaune Arc."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Lie Ren."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Marek." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You...look a lot like-"

"Salem?" I interrupted. "Probably because I'm her son." he had a look of fear flash across his face. "Don't worry. I'm not with her."

"How can I be sure?" Lionheart asked.

"He's had moments where he could have betrayed us but didn't." Ruby said. "He's trustworthy."

"Qrow?"

"I trust the kid." Qrow said. "He helped us get here."

"Alright." he chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Leonardo Lionheart, at your service. I'm afraid most of my staff is currently away until classes resume, but-"

"What?!" Qrow asked. "Leo, you can't be serious. Who's guarding the relic?!"

"Qrow! The children-"

"Already know. I filled them in." Qrow replied. "What do you mean your staff is away?"

"You...filled them in?" Lionheart repeated.

We walked inside as Lionheart took a seat behind his desk. "I have to say Qrow, this all seems very reckless, even for you."

"No, reckless is leaving one of the relics completely unguarded." Qrow replied. "It's not checking in with Oz for ages."

"There was nothing to check in about before the Fall of Beacon." Lionheart replied. "But since that day, Mistral has been in chaos! Vale wasn't the only kingdom to suffer that night. Everyone was watching. Every house in every kingdom saw that poor girl ripped to pieces, saw monsters crawling over the city, Atlesian knights attacking citizens...and then nothing. You could feel the dread in the air. With all that negativity, you can imagine what it was like when the Grimm came for us." Lionheart stood up and walked to the window. "Mistral's controlled territory is the widest reaching in the world, y'know, and that makes it infinitely harder to protect. We lost so many great huntsmen, teachers from this very institute, and it's only gotten worse."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"We may have dealt with the Grimm, but the Mistral council's still at odds with representatives from Atlas." Lionheart replied. "First, it was the dust embargo. Now, it's the closing of borders. I'm not sure what happened to James in Vale, but it seems to have only worsened some of his more...unfortunate tendencies." Lionheart said as he turned to face us. "And, on top of everything, we still don't know where the Spring maiden is."

"All the more reason we need the huntsmen and huntresses here." Qrow said.

"Okay! Okay." Ruby said as she stepped forward. "Things are bad. They're bad. But we can figure this out. Why is the Spring maiden so important?"

"I thought you filled them in." Lionheart said to Qrow.

"Mostly filled in." Qrow replied. "Look, there's a lot to cover, okay? I quit teaching for a reason." he pulled out his flask and took a sip.

Lionheart sat down in his chair. "The four maidens each have the power to perform feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the relics."

"What?" Jaune asked.

"The relics are each locked inside a chamber that can only be opened by a specific maiden." Qrow said. "Winter for the gift of creation, Summer for destruction, Fall for choice, and Spring for knowledge." he took another sip. "Spring is the problem."

"What happened to her?" Ren asked.

"She was determined at first when she inherited her powers, but the weight of responsibility proved to be too much for the child." Lionheart replied. "She...ran. Abandoned her training, everyone. That was over a decade ago. There's no telling where she could be now."

"I know." Qrow said. "At least, I have a pretty good idea."

"Are you serious?" Lionheart asked.

"It's not exactly good news." Qrow added.

"What are you talking about?" Lionheart got up and walked towards Qrow. "This is incredible news! After all these years? Where?!"

"I did some digging around." Qrow said. "Looks like after Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits. Specifically, the Branwen tribe."

"Raven."

"Yang's mom?" Jaune asked.

"That's right." Qrow said. Qrow took out his scroll and placed it on Lionheart's desk, displaying a map. "That's about where they've set up their main camp." Qrow said as he pointed to a part of the map. "It's where they fall back to after raids and scouting missions. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers since she returned to the tribe. And I'm sure when the Spring maiden showed up it only made things easier."

"Well, Qrow, I've got to hand it to you." Lionheart said as he placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder. "With these coordinates, we can mount a retrieval force and head out in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Qrow repeated.

"That's right." Lionheart said as he handed Qrow his scroll and sat back down behind his desk.

"Leo, maybe you didn't hear me. My sister has the Spring maiden and I know where she is. We need to go as soon as possible!" Qrow said as he shoved a pile of books of the desk.

"And perhaps you didn't hear me." Lionheart growled. "This kingdom is in shambles. As soon as possible does not mean tomorrow, it means as soon as I can convince the rest of the council that I need huntsmen more than they do. Unfortunately, bandit tribes aren't very high on their list of 'priorities' when the threat of war is just on the horizon."

"Then damn the council, we'll do it ourselves." Qrow said. "You and I are trained huntsmen, and these kids aren't exactly pushovers either."

"Yeah!" Nora said.

"Perhaps there's a more peaceful way to approach this?" Ren asked.

"We need to get Spring as far away from here as possible," Qrow added. "but Raven isn't going to give up her most prized possession without a fight."

"Unfortunately, you and your sister are evenly matched, and I'm not the fighter I used to be." Lionheart replied. "No offense, but these students and I can't take on an entire bandit tribe and a maiden that's no doubt had years to hone her skills. We need to be positive we can apprehend Spring, because if we fail, Raven and her tribe will scatter and we'll be lost. We get ONE shot at this. And it needs to be perfect."

Qrow sighed. "You know, Oz wouldn't be happy with any of this if he were here."

"Perhaps you're right." Lionheart said. "But he's not and I'm doing the very best I can."

"There has to be something we can do?" Pyrrha asked.

"What about Emerald and Mercury?" Jaune asked. "They came from Haven along with Cinder. Do you have anything on them?"

"We pulled their files after the Fall of Beacon." Lionheart answered. "Nothing but lies and forgeries."

"Well, I can't say this has been a warm reunion, Leo." Qrow said.

"I'm sorry." Lionheart said. "I know you've all traveled a long way. But I will do everything I can to help."

"Sure." Qrow said. "We'll stay in the city for the time being." he pulled out his scroll and waved it back in forth in front of Lionheart. "Local comms are still up. Keep in touch."

We all walked through the halls.

"What do we do now?" Nora asked.

"You six go back to the house." Qrow replied. "I need a drink."

A few minutes later

I laid down on the couch with my right leg and arm dangling off the side.

"You look relaxed." Ruby said as she grinned at me.

"Hey, Ruby." I said as I sat up. "Need something?"

"Nope." she shook her head. "Just a bit tired." she plopped down next to me and yawned, stretching her arms as she did so.

"Really?" I asked. "YOU'RE tired?"

"Is that a crime?"

"No." I shook my head. "Just surprising coming from the second most hyper person in our group."

"Who's the first?"

"Nora."

"Hey!" Nora glared at me.

"He's not wrong." Ren said getting a glare from Nora as well.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Comfy."

I smirked and laid my head back, slowly closing my eyes.

A few minutes later

I was woken up by a knock at the door. I looked beside me to shake Ruby awake but she was gone. I glanced at Ren and Nora who shrugged.

I got up and walked towards the door, opening it to see some kid standing there.

"Can...I help you?" I asked him. He stood his ground as he stared in my eyes.

"Um...yeah...is there a...Ruby Rose here?" he asked.

"Why?" Nora asked as she and Ren got to their feet.

"Well..."

"IIII found him!" Qrow said as he stumbled through the door. "Pffft ha-ha-ha-ha." he fell onto the couch.

"I think her uncle could use some help..?" the boy said.

"I found him." Qrow said.

"What is going on out there?!" Ruby asked as she stormed out of her room. "Can't a girl read her comics in peace?" she noticed Qrow on the couch and face-palmed. "Qrow, did you get drunk again?"

"Maaaaybe."

"You...have silver eyes." the boy said as he took a step into the house.

"Who...are you?" Ruby asked.

"Un...well...my name is Oscar Pine." the boy replied.

"Wait for it." Qrow said.

"But you probably know me as...Professor Ozpin?"

Ruby and the others gasped as I stared at the kid.

"Heh-heheh, I did it!" Qrow shouted as he fell off the couch.

End of chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

"Really?" I asked the kid. "You're Ozpin?"

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"Unbelievable. Insane. Impossible." I interrupted.

"Those too." he sighed. "But I am Ozpin."

"Okay. Okay." Qrow said as he walked back into the room from the kitchen.

"You sobered up quickly." I said as he glared at me before sitting down on the couch.

"Mind showing us your parlor trick kid?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah...okay." Oscar looked at us. "Just so you know, I'll still be here."

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as he closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and he flashed green before relaxing.

"It is so very good to see you again, students."

"Holy shit." I said with a chuckle.

"Professor...Ozpin?" Ren asked.

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present, mentally." Ozpin said. "He's merely handed over the control, so to speak. I'm afraid this all must be very perplexing."

"And alarming, and bizarre, and-"

"We get it." I said, cutting Nora off.

"It's good to see you children still have your sense of humor." Ozpin said with a chuckle. "I know you've all been through tremendous hardship already. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ruby said softly.

"It's all my fault." Ozpin said. "I told you once that I made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm...cursed. For thousands of years, I've walked the surface of Remnant, living, dying and reincarnating in the body of a like-minded soul. The Professor Ozpin you all met was not my first form, and clearly wasn't my last. It's...an extraordinary strenuous process on everyone involved."

"So...what are you?" Jaune asked.

"I am the combination of countless men who've spent their lives trying to protect the people of Remnant." Ozpin replied. "With every rebirth, my soul is eventually merged with another and I am changed, but my memories stay with me. This curse was bestowed upon me by the gods because I failed to stop Salem in the past."

"What?" I scratched the back of my head. "Then why would you...uh...hmm...I'm lost."

"But we must stop her now." Ozpin continued.

"And how do we do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"We start...by ensuring the safety of the relic of knowledge." Ozpin replied.

"This is perfect!" Nora shouted as she jumped off the couch. "We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take cute little boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight."

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin said.

"We're not sure that's the best idea." Qrow said.

"But I thought the headmasters all took their orders from you." Ren said to Ozpin.

"That was the intention." Ozpin replied. "Four lieutenants I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation. But Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo." he stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to rule out any possibilities either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way."

"Play things close to the chest until we get a better hand." Qrow said.

"Precisely." he turned to face us. "Now, we have two steps ahead of us. The first is enlisting the aid of more huntsmen."

"But the Mistral council-"

"Doesn't own every huntsmen in the kingdom." Qrow interrupted. "And I've been here enough times to know where we can find some more."

"So long as they're trustworthy." Ozpin added.

"You can trust them to put up a good fight." Qrow said. "I'll throw together a list tonight." he put his foot on the coffee table only for it to break.

"Good luck with that." Nora said.

"After that, we can move on to step two." Ozpin said as he walked back to his chair.

"What's step two?" I asked.

"Getting you six into fighting shape." Ozpin replied, extending his cane.

"But...we already know how to fight." Ruby said.

"You can only fight so long as you have Cresent Rose," Ozpin said, pointing his cane at her. "but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat."

"Actually." I said. "I've been training her in hand-to-hand."

"Then I'll see how much you have grown." Ozpin said. "Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your semblance. All of you still have a ways to go before you're ready to pose a real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his aura. He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process."

"But if Qrow is out looking for Huntsmen...then who is going to teach us?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin jumped onto the chair behind him while spinning his cane in a circle. "Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy. We have approximately one month before classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return. It's not much time, but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

He flashed green again before falling backwards off the chair, knocking it over.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar said with a groan.

"Wait." I paused for a second as I realized something. I burst into laughter as everyone stared at me confused.

"It wasn't that funny." Oscar said as he stood up.

"No, it's not that." I said as I took a deep breath. "I just realized I'm the son of a 14 year old kid."

End of chapter 27


	29. Chapter 28

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, a few hours later

After everyone got over the shock of hearing that I was the son of Ozpin, we went outside to practice hand-to-hand combat.

Ruby went for a right hook as I easily ducked under it and kicked her legs out from under her, knocking her over. I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Thanks." she said with a smile as she stood back up.

I nodded as I held my fists up, waiting for her next attack.

She stepped back as she held her fists up as well.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked before lunging forward with a right cross. I jumped back as she pressed forward, sending another punch at me. I pushed her arm skywards as she tried to punch me again, giving me a perfect opportunity for my own attack.

I elbowed her ribs, causing her to stumble back as she glared at me.

"C'mon Red." I smirked. "Gotta be faster than that."

She stood up straight before rushing me with her semblance.

I tried to roll out of the way but she slammed into me before I had a chance, knocking me to the ground. I slid on my back as Ruby stood up straight, holding her fists up, ready for an attack.

I got to my feet with a smirk. "Nice one."

"Thanks, but we aren't done yet." she replied.

"Good." I smiled. "We all know you're fast but...can you keep up with someone like me?"

"What?"

I quickly closed the gap between us, throwing punch after punch. She blocked most of them but as I gained speed, I quickly over powered her, knocking her to the ground.

"You alright?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hmph!" she crossed her arms as she stood up. "That was a cheap move."

"It's funny." I said with a chuckle. "Your semblance makes you faster but you can't keep up with someone who throws quick punches."

"Let's go again, then!" she growled as she took a fighting stance.

"Very well." I held my fists up as we slowly circled each other.

I noticed she had a defensive stance, showing me she was ready for an attack.

I quickly rushed her and threw a punch, only for it to be blocked as Ruby countered. Her fist connected with my nose, causing me to stumble back as she smirked.

"Hmm." I threw another punch but she blocked it as well. I spun around and lifted my leg in a roundhouse kick. She ducked under it and I saw a smile cross her face as she uppercut me.

I fell on my back, holding my jaw.

"Yes, I did it!" she cheered.

"Nice one, Ruby!" Jaune shouted.

I smiled as Ruby helped me to my feet. "Glad to see you've improved." Ozpin said with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it without Marek's help." Ruby said while giving me a smile.

"Only because I forced you to fight me without Cresent Rose." I replied. "Getting you to fight without your scythe was not easy."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she playfully hit my shoulder.

"Oscar will need some training." Ozpin said as he turned to Ruby. "I would like it if you would help him."

"Sure." Ruby shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Don't go too easy on the kid." I told her.

She smirked before turning to Ozpin.

"So, when do we start?" she asked him.

"Now." he replied before flashing green.

"Wait...what?!" Oscar took a step back from Ruby.

"Don't worry." Ruby said to the kid. "I'll wait until you're ready."

A few minutes later

She knocked Oscar down and cheered. "You okay, Oscar?" Ruby asked him.

He groaned as he stared at the sky. He slowly got to his feet as he flashed green.

"Very good, miss Rose." Ozpin said. "But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do...or I do." he engaged his aura and Ruby started to back away a bit.

"Oh...well, maybe we should take a break?" she asked with a chuckle.

Ozpin rushed her with a barrage of attacks. Ruby had a bit of trouble to keep up as Ozpin jumped into the air, kicking her in the face.

Ruby growled as she turned around to punch Ozpin with a right cross, only for him to duck under it and headbutt her chin.

I winced as did Nora. "Damn."

"The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot." Ozpin told her. "And as always, do be aware of any openings."

"Got it." Ruby groaned.

Oscar fell to his knees as he took back control.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Ruby asked him.

"How is this so exhausting?" Oscar panted.

"Your body isn't used to this kind of training." Ren answered. "Not to mention generating a defensive aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your semblance, whatever that may be."

"Semblance?"

"You know!" Nora said as she slid next to Oscar. "Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, electricity makes me stronger, Marek can manipulate dust, Ren can mask emotions and Jaune can...uh...hmm."

"I can't do any-"

"Jaune's like you!" Ruby said, pulling Oscar over to Jaune. "He hasn't found his semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will, too. We all have to try and help each other get stronger."

"Cool."

"A common philosophy is that a warrior's semblance is a part of who they are." Ren said. "Some say your personality and character can define your semblance while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all."

"It's hard to know when you know sometimes." Nora added. "Ren's semblance was unlocked from intense stress."

"And mine kicked in during training one day." Ruby said.

"What about you?" Oscar asked Nora.

"Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Crazy Thursday." Nora replied.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with me." Jaune said. "I train. I meditate. But..."

Oscar flashed green as Ozpin took control.

"Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over." Ozpin said. "And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen."

"Then let's get back to it." Ruby said.

End of chapter 28


	30. Chapter 29

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, the next day

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I let out a sigh of boredom as I sat up.

Yawning, I got to my feet, heading for the door. I opened it and headed towards the living room. I plopped down on the couch.

"Long night?" Pyrrha asked me. She sat on the couch across from me.

"Kinda." I replied with a yawn. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well." she answered with a smile. "Been waiting for Qrow to get back."

"Qrow left?"

"Mmhmm." she said with a nod. "He left to go gather huntsmen to help with the maiden."

"Oh." I sat back. "When is he-"

"I'm back!" Qrow said as he walked in.

"Be right there!" Ruby yelled from the kitchen.

Two people walked in behind Qrow, two people I didn't think I would see again for a while, Yang and Weiss.

"You might want to hurry!" I yelled.

"I'm coming!" Ruby shouted. She walked into the living room with a tray of tea. "So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." she dropped the tray as she saw Yang and Weiss. "Yang, I...I'm so sorry! I-I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd-I just-I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and-" she was cut off as Yang pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." Yang told her as Ruby returned the embrace.

"I love you too." Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

After a few seconds, Ruby pulled away and turned to her teammate.

"Weiss." Ruby said as her and Yang held their arms open for her.

She smiled and ran into their arms, hugging them tightly as I stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of hungry."

"Way to ruin the moment, Marek." Nora said.

I shrugged. "Eh."

"I could eat." Weiss said as the trio pulled away from each other.

"Me too." Yang said.

"Great!" Ruby smiled. "Dinner just got done."

A few minutes later

"How do you lose your map at a time like that?!" Yang asked Jaune in between laughs.

"Believe me, I have asked myself the same thing ever since." Jaune replied.

"Hey, but you made up for it, Mister Muscles!" Nora said. "You shoulda seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!"

"I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down." Jaune replied.

"Uh, me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!" Ruby squealed.

"I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily." Ren said.

"No, no! Out of control as in awesome!"

"Ooohh. Thank you." Ren said with a smile.

We continued to eat as we talked about what we did over the last few months.

"You did not!" Ruby gasped.

"Yeah, right in the middle of the party." Weiss said as she hid her face.

"Please tell me you let that lady have it." Yang said.

"Of course not!" Weiss said as she shot up. "Even if I did really want to."

"No way, I don't believe it." Nora said as she crossed her arms.

I chuckled as a white Boarbatusk appeared out of thin air, staring at Nora.

She fell backwards, letting out a small scream as the Boarbatusk huffed.

We continued to eat and tell stories about our times away from each other.

Yang stood up to show off her robotic arm.

"It's no replacement for the real thing," she said as she looked it over. "but I'll make sure to make good use of it."

Ruby gasped in awe before rushing over to get a look up close.

"And it's just as strong?" Ruby asked.

"Sure is."

"Wanna bet?!" Nora said as she put her arm on the table, challenging Yang to an arm wrestle.

"Nora, please, now's not the time-"

Weiss was cut off as Yang rushed over to Nora, starting the struggle between the two.

"C'mon sis!" Ruby cheered. "You can't lose to a girl in a skirt!"

"You wear a skirt, Ruby." Weiss said.

"Weiss, you're not cheering loud enough!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched Yang and Nora fight for dominance.

"It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!" Nora grunted.

"Yep. But, it does have some new features!" Yang replied.

"Heh, oh yeah?"

Yang's arm shot off of her, sending Nora into the wall.

"Ha!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did...she win?" Jaune asked.

"I'd say she did."

Nora slowly sat up. She lifted her arm to see she was still holding onto Yang's robotic arm. She screamed as she threw the hand at Yang who caught it while laughing.

We sat back at the table and finished the rest of the food.

"We ate it all." Jaune said as he gathered the dishes. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Easy there, vomit boy, I believe in you." Yang said.

"We're doing nickname throwbacks now. Wonderful." Jaune said as he took the dishes into the kitchen.

Weiss started to chuckle.

"I mean, the ice queen seems to like it." Nora said, causing Ruby to burst out laughing.

"Heh." I stood up, stretching. "I'll see you guys later."

"Where you going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm tired." I replied with a yawn. "I'm goin' to bed."

"Goodnight." Ruby said as I walked away.

I walked into my room and fell into my bed, quickly going to sleep.

End of chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV, a few days later

(Time skip because I couldn't really fit Marek into episodes 8, 9 or 10 and fillers are boring)

Qrow told us that Lionheart needed us for something.

We were all heading for his office and entered the building, standing in the center of the room as Lionheart stood on a balcony.

"Hello." Lionheart greeted. "Thank you for...coming. There...seems to be more of you than last time."

"You know what they say, 'the more, the merrier'." Qrow replied. "So what's going on with the council?"

"Why...did you bring your weapons?" Lionheart asked.

"What?" I scoffed. "Are you serious? We're huntsmen, Lionheart. We always carry our weapons on us."

"Yeah, you ok?" Qrow asked.

"Of course!" Lionheart replied. "Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee."

"It's nice to see you, but we got work to do." Qrow said. "Are we getting support from the council or not?"

"Mom?" Yang said.

I glanced behind me to see her staring at the ceiling. I followed her gaze and saw a bird sitting on a beam.

A shot hit beside it, making it fly behind Lionheart and turn into a woman.

"Wait...what?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Qrow and Raven are birds." Nora told me quickly.

"Oh..."

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me." Raven said. "That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?!" Qrow growled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven said. "You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister."

"Leo...what have you done?!" Qrow asked the man.

"I-"

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position." Raven answered for him. "He looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too."

"You have the Spring maiden." Qrow said.

"I do."

"Then hand her over and let's work together!" Qrow said as he put his weapon on his back. "We can beat Salem!"

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with." Raven replied. "There is no beating Salem!"

"Wanna bet?" I growled. "After what that bitch has done, after everything she did to fuck with our lives, I am going to kill her myself!"

Raven chuckled at this. "Is that so?"

I glared into her eyes. "I have Salem's power. I know what she is capable of. And no one is going to stop me!"

"That's funny." Raven replied. "Seeing as how you couldn't beat your own sister."

"What?"

Raven opened a portal and a fireball flew towards me out of it, hitting me in the chest and knocking me back.

I propped myself onto my elbow, watching as Emerald, Mercury, Mist and a girl I didn't recognize, walk through the portal.

"Mist!" I growled as I got to my feet.

"Hello, big brother." Mist said with a smirk. "It's nice to see you again."

I clenched my fists. "I won't try to convince you this time, Mist. You've chosen your side."

She crossed her arms.

"Shut up!" Emerald growled at me.

"Emerald, calm down." Mist told her.

Emerald glared at me before relaxing.

"Good to see you got your dogs in check." I said with a chuckle.

The doors opened behind us, grabbing our attention as some big guy walked into the building.

"The White Fang is prepping demolition and securing school grounds." the man said. "No one's getting in, and no one's getting out."

"This was all just a trap." Weiss said.

I glared at my sister. "We all know what's about to happen." I said. "There's no avoiding it." I reached behind me and wrapped my fingers around the hilt of my blade.

Everyone else did the same.

"Everyone, calm down." Qrow said.

"He's right, Qrow." Ruby said. "There is no avoiding it."

Mist smirked. "Who will make the first move?"

I twirled my weapon around my hand as I glared at my twin. "Let's get this-"

I was cut off as a bullet hit my shoulder. I looked up to see Emerald pointing her guns at me, the barrel of one of them was smoking.

The room immediately burst into chaos. Raven was fighting Qrow, Mercury and Emerald were fighting Yang and Ruby. Weiss was fighting the girl. And team JNPR was trying to wear down that big guy.

I looked over to Mist.

She lunged forward, our blades clashing against each other.

End of chapter 30


	32. Chapter 31

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I blocked Mist's attacks as she backed me away from everyone else.

We clashed our blades together, glaring into each other's eyes.

"I won't hold back, Mist." I told her.

"Neither will I!" she growled back.

I pushed our swords up and kicked her in the gut, knocking her onto her back. I raised my blade above my head and brought it down. Mist blocked the attack and kicked my leg, causing me to stumble back.

Mist quickly got to her feet, throwing a fireball at me.

I used the flat side of my blade to block it and as the smoke disappeared, Mist lunged at me, knocking me onto my back.

She raised her blade, ready to stab my chest. As she brought her sword down, I rolled out of the way, kicking the back of her knee before standing up.

She used her blade to keep her balance. I quickly swung at her but she ducked under the attack, using her elbow to hit my gut.

I stumbled back, standing up straight and glaring at my sister.

She smirked and we quickly ran at each other, swords raised and ready to strike. We clashed our swords together, fighting for dominance.

I moved our swords to the side and used my left hand to punch Mist. She quickly returned the punch, before jumping back, sending a column of flame at me.

I used my blade to block the fire but quickly let go as the handle became too hot to hold onto.

Mist quickly lunged, taking advantage of the situation. She swung at my neck and I quickly ducked under it, punching her gut before grabbing the handle of her blade, twisting it around and causing her to lose her grip on the weapon.

She threw a fireball at me before I got a good hold of her weapon, causing it to go flying out of my hands.

"Alright." I said as I raised my fists.

Mist did the same as we slowly started to circle each other.

I lunged forward with a right cross.

Mist leaned to the side, dodging my attack before punching my chin.

I quickly ducked under her next punch, kicking her leg out from under her and uppercutting her as she fell.

She sprawled out on her back and glared at me before looking to her right.

She smirked as she picked up my weapon, turning it into it's assault mode and firing controlled bursts at me.

I ran towards Mist's weapon and dove for it as a few bullets hit my leg.

I rolled to my feet and started running at Mist in a zig-zag.

As I reached her, I swung the blade upwards, knocking her back. She slid on her back and used the momentum to roll backwards, landing on her feet.

I gripped the handle as I ran at her. She switched the weapon back to its sword mode.

We clashed again, fighting for dominance.

I grit my teeth as I used my left hand to grip the handle of my weapon, pushing it skywards and spinning around, taking my weapon from Mist's hands.

I held both weapons at the ready as Mist took a step back, glaring at me.

I smirked as I ran at my twin.

She created 3 fireballs and threw them at me quickly, before sending a column of fire towards me.

I dodged out of the way but the line of flame hit the blade of Mist's weapon, knocking it out of my grasp.

I rolled across the ground before getting to my feet as Mist ran for her weapon.

She picked it up and turned to me as I ran at her.

I brought my sword down, only for Mist to hit it skywards, taking the chance to hit me in my chest with a fireball, sending me towards the entrance of the building.

"MAREK!" I heard Ruby yell.

I burst through the doors, bouncing across the ground as Mist followed me out.

I got to my feet as White Fang members surrounded me.

"He's mine!" Mist shouted, getting the Fang members to back off.

I twirled my weapon around as Mist started to run at me.

She swung at me and I quickly brought my sword up to block it, kicking her back and pushing forward.

I continued my barrage of attacks and saw Mist was having a hard time keeping up.

I raised my blade into the air, about to strike, but Mist hit my chest with a fireball, knocking me back.

She jumped up, sending another fireball into my chest before she landed next to me, stabbing my arm.

I felt my aura break as her sword went through my arm.

"AGH!"

She yanked the blade out of my arm as she created another fireball, pulling back her arm, ready to finish me off.

I rolled to the side as she brought her hand down where my face was.

I elbowed the side of her face, giving me a chance to get to my feet.

I stood up and started to circle Mist.

She smirked as she sent a line of fire at me.

I used the flat side of my blade to block it since I didn't have enough time to dodge it. She put more power into the inferno, causing me to fly back and burst through the doors.

I felt my red eye glow as my blue eye darkened, blood trailing down my eyes as I slowly got to my feet.

I turned to face Mist as she walked inside the building.

I dropped my weapon as I got on all fours, ready to attack Mist.

She smirked as she threw a fireball at me.

I jumped into the air, sinking my claws into the ceiling to hold on. I looked down at Mist as I started to zig-zag across the ceiling, dodging fireballs that she threw at me.

I let go of the ceiling and landed next to Mist, slashing her leg with my claws and quickly leaping to the side as she stabbed at me.

I slashed at her chest and went for another attack but fell to the ground as a sharp pain rushed up my side.

I glanced down to see blood spread through my clothes. I looked up to see Emerald smiling, the barrel of her gun smoking.

Mist glared at the girl before turning to me, placing her foot on my chest.

"You lost, brother." she growled.

I coughed. "Just because...I die here...doesn't mean...you win." I said between breaths of air. "Salem wont win."

Mist raised her sword above her head, ready to finish me but before she could, the room flashed white.

"NOOO!"

Mist shielded her eyes as I watched Ruby fall to the ground, knocked out.

"Silver eyes." Mist said softly. She glanced at me with hate in her eyes. "You'll bleed out soon." she told me with a smile. A loud yell echoed through the room as I looked up to see Weiss' aura break. "I might as well take two of you out." she created a spear out of dust and threw it at Weiss.

"NO!" I watched as the spear pierced Weiss' side.

End of chapter 31


	33. Chapter 32

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

"Weiss!" Jaune rushed to her side as Mist walked away from me, joining Raven and the other girl.

A surge of anger rushed through me as I watched Weiss' motionless body.

I got to my feet, ready to lunge at Mist but felt a sharp pain rush through my shoulder as Emerald shot me again.

She smirked as she aimed at my head, pulling the trigger seconds later.

I ducked under the bullet, getting on all fours, before lunging at Emerald.

I pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. I raised my hand but before I could finish her, Mercury slammed into my side.

Sliding to my feet, I glared at the two, ready for any attack.

"How are you still standing?!" Emerald asked. "You shouldn't be breathing!"

I barred my teeth as I dug my claws into the ground. "Let's just finish him." Mercury said. He went for an attack but before he reached me, Yang slammed into him.

Emerald tried to help him but I quickly rushed her, swiping her leg out from under her and lifting my foot into the air, slamming my heel into her chest.

I got on top of her and gripped the collar of her shirt, punching her again and again. Her aura broke as I sunk my claws into her shoulder.

"That's enough!" Ren yelled as he rushed over to me. "She's down!"

I glanced at him before turning back to Emerald, raising my hand for the finishing blow.

As I brought my claw down, Ren pushed me off of her.

"You don't need to kill her!" he told me as I turned to face him.

Ren's POV

Marek got on all fours as he glared at me. He dug his claws into the ground and I quickly pulled out my weapons, readying myself.

"I'm not your enemy." I told him.

He pounced and I quickly ducked under him, turning to face him as he landed.

"You need to calm down."

He growled before rushing me in a zig-zag. It was hard to keep up with him, he was moving too fast.

I readied my weapons as he lunged at me, swiping my shoulder as he passed by.

"Marek!" Nora yelled. "What are you doing?!"

He stopped moving to glance at all of us, his eyes landing on me. He crouched down and rushed me at lightning speed.

As he reached me, Nora hit his side with her hammer, knocking him into the wall.

Marek's POV

"You need to calm down!" Ren shouted.

I barred my teeth as I ripped myself out of the wall, landing on my feet.

Emerald's POV

I readied my weapons as Yang took her stance.

She ran at me and I quickly slid to the side, ready to hit her but stumbled forward as something hit my back.

I glanced behind me to see that Ren guy had been thrown into me by Marek.

I felt a dark aura surround Marek, causing me to, instinctively, back away.

He turned to face me, his teeth barred.

"W-what are you?!" I took a step back as he crouched down on all fours.

He lunged at me but Mercury managed to kick him back before continuing his fight with Yang.

"What kind of monster are you?!" I yelled at him.

He grinned at me, sending a chill down my spine, before rushing towards me.

Marek's POV

As I reached Emerald, someone knocked me over, pinning me to the ground.

"Calm down, kid!" Qrow said as I struggled under his hold.

"Get. Off. Me!" I growled as I pushed back, standing up straight and throwing Qrow off my back.

I turned to the drunk readying my claws. "Kid, what are you doing?!"

I crouched down and lunged at him, only to be sent over him as he blocked my swing.

"Kid!"

Ruby's POV

I slowly sat up, holding my head.

"Ruby!" Pyrrha rushed to my side and helped me stand up.

"What's...happened?" I asked, groggily. "Wait! Marek, is he...?"

"He's..." Pyrrha stopped. "Weiss is injured...it's not looking too good."

"What?!" I glanced over to see Jaune kneeling over Weiss, his arms glowing. "Weiss."

Pyrrha helped me walk over and kneel down next to Weiss.

"What happened?!"

"Mist did this!" Jaune replied. "I'm trying to help as best I can."

I lifted his hands to see her wound had closed. "Whatever you're doing, don't stop."

"I won't."

I glanced behind me when I hears Qrow yell.

Marek was on all fours, attacking Qrow without letting up.

"He needs help." Pyrrha told me. "Go, we can take care of Weiss."

I nodded as I turned around and ran to help Qrow.

Marek broke through Qrow's defense and was about to deliver a fatal blow.

I rushed towards them and jumped in front of Qrow.

Marek's POV

I was about to cut Qrow's neck but Ruby jumped in the way.

I managed to avoid hurting her, cutting her cheek a bit, as I stopped in my tracks.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Marek?"

"Ruby...I-" I was cut off as Qrow wrapped his arm around my neck, squeezing slightly.

"You need to calm down!" he told me as I started to lose consciousness.

My eyes slowly closed as he laid me on the ground.

Ruby's POV

"Why was he trying to hurt you?" I asked Qrow.

"I...don't know." he replied. "He just lost it. Started attacking everyone that stood in his way."

"What?!" I looked down at him. "Why?!"

"It was right after you were knocked out," Qrow replied. "and Weiss was injured."

I slowly reached towards Marek and softly shook him awake. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, holding his head.

"What...happened?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Qrow asked.

"Remember what?" Marek slowly stood up.

"Don't worry about it." Qrow replied. "How are you feeling?"

He glanced down at his side. "I'm...not bleeding so...I guess, good?"

"Hm."

"Mist, Raven and Vernal went down into the vault." I told him.

"For the relic."

"Yeah." Qrow pulled out his sword.

"Think you guys can distract them?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Marek's POV

"Good." I ran towards the entrance of the vault and jumped down, rolling to my feet as I hit the ground.

I stood up and saw Raven had been frozen in ice and Vernal had a dagger sticking out of her chest as Mist gripped her throat.

"W-what is this?!" Mist asked. "Where's the power?!"

Raven burst out of the ice. "You won't find it!" she growled. "Because Vernal isn't the Spring maiden." she took off her mask and threw it to the ground. "I am!"

End of chapter 32


	34. Chapter 33

RWBY: Son of Salem

Marek's POV

I took a step back, not wanting to get in the middle of two pissed off maidens.

"Vernal was just a decoy." Mist said softly. "The Spring maiden must have trusted you a great deal before she died. I bet that was a mistake."

Raven growled as she rushed mist who jumped into the air. Raven followed and slammed Mist into a rock.

I stood there, not knowing what to do, as Mist pushed Raven back, both of them landing on the ground.

Raven rushed Mist as she created a sword out of dust. They clashed swords, the dust on Raven's sword shattered along with Mist's weapons turning to dust. Mist quickly created more swords out of dust as they fought.

 _"How am I supposed to do anything in this fight?!"_ I asked myself. _"I can hardly tell what's going on!"_

They started dashing all over the place, exchanging blows as they moved.

 _"Shit!"_ I pulled out my weapon and switched it to it's assault mode, aiming down the sights. _"Who do I shoot?"_

I moved my gun back and forth between the two as they fought.

They jumped away from each other, staring into their opponent's eyes.

I quickly aimed at Mist and shot a controlled burst, hitting her shoulder.

Raven took the chance to rush her, swinging her blade at her neck.

Mist recovered quickly and ducked under the attack, creating a sword and slashing at Raven.

Fire started to surround Mist as ice surrounded Raven. They continued to fight as they lifted into the air.

 _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?!"_

Mist was knocked back and she used the fire around her to create a giant fire sword as Raven did the same with her ice, creating an ice sword of the same size.

They clashed their weapons together, creating a slight shockwave that shook the ground around me, causing me to lose my footing and trip over the side of the bridge. I managed to grab onto the side, glancing down to see nothing but darkness below me.

"Holy shit!"

I grabbed the edge with my other hand and lifted myself up. Rolling onto my back as a large rock fell from the ceiling.

I moved out of the way as the rock slammed down right where my head was.

"Holy shit!"

I sat up just as a large piece of rock smashed between Raven and Mist, separating them.

Raven glanced over the dust, watching out for her opponent.

Mist lunged out of the dust, kicking Raven back.

Raven hit her back against the elevator gate as Mist walked towards her.

Before Mist could reach Raven, she made ice form around Mist's feet, holding her still as a large rock fell on top of her.

Raven flew up towards a falling rock, followed by Mist.

I aimed down my sights, trying to keep an eye on them as they continued the fight.

"Damnit!"

I lost sight of them as I searched above me.

A large rock hit right next to me, shattering into a million pieces as Raven got to her feet, her aura damaged.

"Had enough yet?" Raven asked.

"Shut up!" Mist growled, slowly getting to her feet.

"If you were stronger or more clever, then maybe...you'd remember to watch your back!"

Mist widened her eyes as she turned around, blocking a shot from Vernal, who lay dying.

Raven quickly closed the gap between her and Mist, throwing her off the bridge with some sort of ice bomb.

"MIST!" I rushed to the side of the bridge and glanced down, watching as she slowly turned to ice as she fell. I glanced to my side to see Raven holding her hand out. "You froze her?!"

"I didn't think you'd care." Raven replied. "You did help me after all."

She walked away as I looked back down at the bottomless pit.

"Who cares anyways?" Raven continued as she walked away.

I aimed my gun at her.

She glared at me before turning away, pressing her hand against the door to the relic.

I barred my teeth as I gripped my weapon. I wanted to attack her but I knew that was a fight I would lose. I slowly lowered my weapon, switching it back to it's blade as I placed it on my back.

"Whatever!" I turned around and headed back towards the elevator.

I stood on the elevator but it wouldn't move.

"It won't go up with this door open." Raven shouted at me. "You'll have to wait or climb up."

I barred my teeth again as I felt my nails grow and sharpen. I jumped up and sunk my claws into the side of the wall, slowly climbing to the top.

As I reached the surface, Yang jumped down.

Ruby rushed over and helped me climb the rest of the way out. "Thanks." I said to her as we turned to Mercury, Emerald and that big guy.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"We could use some help." Ruby replied.

"There's only 3 of them." I scratched my head. "They're pretty outnumbered."

"It's that big guy, Hazel." Ruby replied. "He won't go down."

"What do you mean?"

"He shrugs off everything we throw at him." Ruby replied.

A giant, white, bug-looking Grimm flew over me and towards Hazel.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"I'm...not sure." Ruby shrugged. "Weiss summoned it."

"Really?" I smirked. "I guess it could-" I watched as Hazel shot a fireball at it, causing the giant bug to disintegrate. "-be helpful." I sighed. "Son of a bi-"

A girl jumped though the doors, kicking Hazel down and landing next to us.

"Blake?!" I asked. "When did you get here?!"

"A few minutes ago." she replied. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here."

"Can we pause the questions and get back to the fight at hand?!" Weiss growled.

"Right!" Ruby nodded.

"What should we do, Ruby?" Blake asked her.

She grinned. "Checkmate!"

"Check...mate?" I repeated.

Blake and Weiss rushed towards Hazel, Mercury and Emerald.

"Here." she tossed me a vial of black dust. "Take this."

I opened the vial and poured the dust onto my hand. I closed my hand over the dust before throwing the black substance towards Hazel, holding my hand out and making the dust cover his eyes.

He backed away, trying to wipe the dust out of his eyes.

I readied my weapon and ran towards him, slicing his arm and leg as I dashed back and forth.

He fell to one knee and I rushed him again, only to be gripped by the throat as he rose to his feet.

"Good strategy." he said softly. "But useless."

He slammed me into the ground. I tried to break his hand off me but he wouldn't let go.

I felt myself slowly start to drift away but rolled over coughing as Hazel was knocked away.

I rubbed my throat as I coughed. "Are you okay?!" Ruby asked as she knelt next to me.

"Yeah." I coughed out. "Should have been more careful." I stood up and turned to Emerald and Mercury who looked exhausted.

"That's enough." Ruby said. "Just give up."

Mercury punched the ground.

"It's not over!" Emerald replied. "Mist will come back, she'll have the relic, and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down."

The elevator to the vault came back up, Yang standing on it with the relic in her hand.

"You were saying?" I asked with a smirk.

Emerald fell to her knees, crying.

I looked at Yang and smiled but my attention quickly transferred to Mercury.

"Emerald, get up, we need to go." Mercury told her. She sat up and looked around. "Emerald!"

I watched as Emerald gripped her head, screaming in pain as the room darkened.

I quickly pulled out my weapon, readying myself.

Black smoke swirled around in a circle as a large version of Salem rose from it, her arms mangled and broken. They cracked as they slowly fixed themselves.

I took a step back. Seeing Salem like this sent a chill down my spine.

She screamed and lunged at us.

I closed my eyes and waited a few seconds before slowly opening them.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"An illusion." Ozpin replied. "But an accurate one."

"That...was my mother." I told them as I gripped the handle of my blade. "Salem."

"That was her?" Ruby asked.

I nodded.

"But...we have the relic." I said. "At least we have that."

A few minutes later

I sat down next to the statue, tired.

"It's been a long day, huh?" Ruby asked as she joined me.

"Yeah." I agreed. "How are you doing?"

"Good." she smiled. "But what about you?"

"I'm doing alright." I replied.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"I was shot." I told her. "I'm pretty sure that counts as getting hurt."

"You know what I mean." she said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know what I would've done if you got killed."

"What are you talking about?" I chuckled. "You'd be fine."

She gently grabbed my chin and turned my head to face her. "That's not what I mean."

She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I widened my eyes at the sudden action before relaxing into the kiss.

We slowly pulled away from each other.

"How long have you-"

"A few months after you lived with us." she replied before I could finish. "I...love you."

"Ruby..."

"What's going on here?" Yang asked as she walked over to us.

"Just talking." Ruby replied.

"Mhmm...I saw what happened." Yang said with a smirk. "Treat her well, Marek." she added as she walked away.

"Well?" Ruby asked, getting my attention again.

"Well...what?" I smirked as I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers.

We pulled away again as I stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To check on the others." I replied as I stretched. "I'll be back soon."

She smiled as I walked away towards Qrow and Ozpin.

"I don't know how, but we did it, Oz." Qrow said to him. "You ok?"

"I'm alright." Oscar replied.

"Kid?"

"He's resting." Oscar told him. "Too much energy fighting."

"Hey, don't strain yourself!" Qrow told him.

"No!" Oscar said. "He had...a message... We must...get the lamp to...Atlas."

Oscar passed out and Qrow quickly caught him.

"Atlas?" I asked. "Please tell me we aren't walking there."

End of chapter 33

Author's note: since I have been following RWBY's storyline, I will have to sadly temporarily end it here until future seasons come out. I hope you have all enjoyed it and continue to read once season 6 is out.

I do not own RWBY and claim no ownership to any characters/story I have used...except for the characters I made up. 'Til next time, ciao.


	35. Chapter 34

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 34

2 weeks after the attack on Haven

Marek

I stood in the train station, glaring at the screen of the "hero who died protecting his school", Lionheart. "Why would you want to make him out to be some sort of hero?" I asked myself. _"He betrayed you, dad."_

Turning away from the screen, I walked back to my group of friends. "What an absolute waste of time-"

"What did you get me?!" Yang said, excitedly cutting Weiss off.

I looked at the sisters as Ruby held a brown paper bag in front of her. "You'll have to wait and see." she stuck her tongue out at Yang.

"No fair!" Yang tried to snatch the bag but Ruby easily ducked away.

"Alright..." I glanced to my right and saw a couple staring at me while whispering to each other. "Damnit..." pulling my hood over my head, I hid my Grimm-like features as I made my way to the train.

"Marek?" Ruby rushed up behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I glanced at the couple that were still staring at me. Ruby followed my gaze and glared at them. "I'm getting away from...wandering eyes." I turned back to the train entrance. "I'll see you when you get on board."

"Okay."

Entering the train, I made my way towards my room and walked inside. Laying down on the bed, I stared at the ceiling as I waited for the train to take off.

Minutes later

The train had finally left the station and started making its way to Argus. Staring out the window, I sighed as I watched the snow and trees pass by.

A loud roar made me stand up and look out as multiple Manticores flew towards us. Feeling the train lurch forward, I fell onto my back. Quickly getting back on my feet, I picked up my weapon and made my way towards the top of the train.

Seeing dozens of Grimm flying above the train, I switched my weapon to its assault mode and aimed down the sights. Shooting at the Grimm, I managed to knock some out of the sky. Holding my hand out, I collected the dust that were left over from the fallen beasts. Using the dust to enhance my bullets, I shot at the Grimm and watched as they fell to the ground before turning to dust as well.

"Hmph..."

Seeing a Spinx land on the caboose of the train, I aimed down the sights, ready to shoot the beast, but I stopped as I saw a figure standing in front of the Grimm. Raising my head from my weapon, I stared at the figure. Their face was hidden by a hood but ever so slowly, they began to remove it.

As they slowly revealed their face, I was taken back by my twin sister staring at me. "Mist?" I asked myself but the figure evaporated into snow as the Sphinx shot a fireball directly through her. Watching the small inferno rushing towards me, I felt it hit my chest and knock me down. Rolling across the top of the train, I somehow managed to grab the railing of a ladder as I fell off the side of the train car.

Keeping a tight grip on both my weapon and the ladder, I hoisted myself back onto the train. _"What was that?"_

"TUNNEL!"

I looked behind me and saw the entrance to the tunnel quickly approaching. Kicking myself off the ladder, I held on with one hand and used the momentum to swing myself safely inside the train. Rolling onto my side, my hood fell off as I stood back up.

Hearing a scared gasp come from one of the passengers, I looked at her and saw there was pure fear in her eyes. "Hmph..." pulling my hood back over my head, I made my way to the front of the train.

"Y-you're a Grimm!" the lady said as I walked passed her.

Turning to face her, I chuckled. "A Grimm would have attacked you without hesitation."

"T-then what are you?"

"A Huntsman." I placed my sword on my back as I left the train car and onto the next.

Finally reaching my friends, I pulled my hood off my head. "I'm afraid there's one complication... The Grimm are also attracted to this." Oz gestured to the relic on his hip.

"What's that?"

"None of your business." Qrow growled at the man. "Oz, are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't you tell us that?!" Yang asked.

"I-"

"It doesn't matter right now." Ruby stepped in. "Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you'll still mask the emotions and kill the turrets... we just can't come with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the Relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus."

"Only if you promise to meet us there." Jaune told her.

"Promise."

"Alright..." Qrow turned to us. "Come on."

Everyone walked passed me. "Wait, can someone fill me-" they were already gone before I could finish my sentence. "In..." I sighed. "Yeah, sure, I'll just follow your lead. I don't need to know the plan or anything."

Following them to the top of the train again, the turrets were deactivated as JNPR ran towards the front of the train. Me, Qrow, Oscar and team RWBY headed for the back of the train to fight the Grimm. Aiming down my rifle, I shot controlled bursts at the Manticores.

Taking a few down, I looked up to see a Sphinx land on the train, a few feet in front of Oscar. Running to help him, I stopped as another Manticore landed in front of me. Switching my weapon to its sword form, I slashed at the beast as it swung at me, cutting its paw clean off. Smirking, I slashed at its chest before its neck, decapitating it. Turning to dust, I collected the substance from the fallen beast.

Looking back at the Sphinx, I watched as it was cut in half. But as it died, a fireball was launched from its mouth and onto the tracks, derailing the train. Before the train was derailed, Weiss had used her black Glyphs to keep all of us from falling off.

As the train derailed, I felt the Glyph's hold break before I fell into the snow myself.

End of chapter 34


	36. Chapter 35

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 35

Marek

Standing up and brushing the snow off my clothes, I rejoined the others as an old woman walked out of the train. "That was a close one, huh?" the woman smiled.

"Great!" Yang grunted as she tried to free her motorcycle from the snow. "This is just great! We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady!" with a final heave, she managed to pull the bike out of the snow before collapsing into it herself.

"My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair." She tapped on her prosthetics, which opened wide and closed, before opening narrowly again. "Okay, I'm starting to see your point."

"Yang, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm." Qrow said.

"Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven." Blake pointed out.

"Oh, and how could I forget about that?" She turned to Oscar. "What happened to 'no more lies and half truths'?"

"Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation..." Oscar said before his eyes glowed as Ozpin took over.

"I did not lie to you..."

"Well you certainly didn't tell us everything about the relic." Weiss growled.

"Please, now is not the time."

"No, we're past that! I wanna know why you're still not telling us everything!" Yang shouted.

"It is true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics. It's faint, but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option." Ozpin replied.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of people choosing what's best for me." Weiss said.

"Is that why you chose to lie to everyone about Lionheart too?" Yang asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I believed the Kingdom of Mistral deserved better than the truth." Ozpin answered. "And I believed Leonardo deserved to be remembered for his lifetime of service, and not for the unfortunate missteps he made in his final years."

"Missteps?!" I repeated.

"What Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgement truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him." Ozpin added.

"Look, we're supposed to be in this together. You can trust us! We're not gonna turn our backs on you." Yang told Ozpin.

"Do you really think Leo was the first?!" Ozpin raised his voice. "That he didn't say those exact same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason I..." he suddenly stopped. "Where's the Relic?"

"Right here." She was holding it in her hands. "It got scattered in the crash."

"Please, hand it over." Ozpin said softly.

"So all those times you talked about having faith in humanity, that was just for everyone else?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin sighed. "That's not what I meant to suggest. Miss Rose, the Relic is a powerful item and I simply feel as though it is my burden to bear."

"But, you said it couldn't do anything right now."

"Why does it matter who carries it?" I asked.

"I need you to listen to me-" Ozpin suddenly stopped.

"Oz?"

"Hurry...he's...trying to stop you." Oscar said as he fought for control.

"Stop her from what?" I asked him.

"He's afraid...you'll find out what he's...hiding." Oscar fell to his knees. "Her name is Jinn. Say her name to summon her."

"Her name?" Ruby asked before looking at the lamp. "Jinn?"

The snow suddenly stopped as did the wind. "Huh?" I looked around.

Ruby let go of the Relic as it floats a short distance away, cyan smoke emanating from it. Suddenly, the lamp is enveloped in the smoke, and from it, a giant, feminine figure emerges. Her skin and hair colored blue, and decorated with gold jewelry and ornaments. The figure stretched and moaned.

"Wonderful." Jinn said. "Tell me, what knowledge do you seek?"

"Whoa!" we all stared in awe.

"I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, as I am still able to answer-"

"That's enough!" Ozpin shouted.

"Two questions this era." Jinn finished. "It's a pleasure to see you again, old man."

"Ruby, please...don't." Oz pleaded.

Qrow looked at Oz before Ruby. "Hey." Weiss, Blake and Yang readied their weapons, warning Qrow to stand back. "Do whatever you think is right, kiddo."

"Jinn?" Ruby turned to her. "What is Ozpin hiding from us?"

"NOOOOO!" Ozpin got to his feet and rushed Ruby but just as he reached her, I was put in a white void.

"Huh?" I looked around for anyone. "Ruby? Ruby?!"

Suddenly, an environment manifested, showing a path leading to a castle in the distance. A woman humming could be head coming from the castle. "Once upon a time, there stood a lonely tower..." the scenery changed to inside the castle. "...that sheltered a lonely girl." I turned around and saw a blonde girl sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. She seemed...strangely familiar to me. "Named...Salem."

My eyes slowly widened. "Mom?"

End of chapter 35


	37. Chapter 36

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 36

Marek

"Locked away by her cruel father, Salem was a girl who desired but one thing: freedom." Jinn said as she showed Salem in her castle. "She lived in a time when kings and their kingdoms were plentiful, when men and women were capable of greatness, and magic was a gift from the gods that all could wield."

I watched as my mother sat down and held out her left hand. Four magical spheres with a magic circle in six basic colors appear over her hand.

"What..." I looked down at my hand and held it out. Trying to replicate what I had just seen, a small spark erupted from my palm before disappearing.

"And yet, there she sat within her tower." Jinn continued. The scenery changed to outside of the castle. "Until one day, a legendary hero came to brave the challenges within the tower's walls."

A man in armor and a cape wielding a scepter appears standing proudly in front of the tower. "The people of the lands knew him as Ozma." the man started to walk towards the castle. "Unlike those who had come before, this warrior was not driven by the prize of the young maiden's hand. He fought only for righteousness, and his pure heart and courageous soul prevailed."

As he walked, warriors were shown falling in battle and as he neared the castle, the scene changed to Ozma defeating a dark armored figure. Ozma opened a door leading to Salem's room, where she stands up and offers a grateful smile to him. Blue smoke reforms the scene of them battling side by side with their magic powers.

"They escaped the wretched fortress, and yet something bound them together." Jinn narrated.

Smoke reforms the scene showing Ozma and Salem running away from the tower holding hands together. Once at a safe distance, the two stop to catch their breath before looking to each other.

"Ozma had been ready to give his life for justice countless times, but now saw a woman worth saving it for." Jinn continued. "And Salem, to her surprise, found her freedom not in the outside world she had yearned for, but in the eyes of the man that had saved her."

"So, where should we go now?" my mother asked.

"Wherever you'd like." Ozma replied, offering his hand to her.

"The two fell deeply in love, planned adventures around the world, and lived happily ever after." Smoke envelops the environment around Ozma and Salem as the two hold hands. The two disappear into a bright light of white space. "Or at least that's what should have been."

The scene changed to inside of a bedroom, where Ozma laid on the bed unconscious as Salem kneeled by his side, sobbing. "Ozma, the infallible hero of legend, fell ill. And where all the beasts and blades of the world had fallen short, a single sickness prevailed." his body disappeared, leaving Salem heart broken as she held his scepter, crying.

"How could the gods let this happen?" she asked out loud.

"The gods, brothers of light and darkness, creation and destruction. Salem prayed they would see the injustice that had befallen her love and make things right." Jinn said.

Again the scene changed, showing Salem standing before a stairway that went into the mountains. "The Domain of Light was a sacred place." Jinn continued. "It was here the elder brother dwelled beside his fountain of life and creation. It was here... where mankind would fall to ruin."

The scene changed to my mother kneeling before some sort of pool. A few seconds passed before a glowing gold figure emerged from it. "Please... Please, bring him back to me." my mother pleaded.

"I understand your pain, but you demand of me that which I cannot make so. Life and death are part of a delicate balance." the God of Light replied.

"So...you won't do it then?"

"To disrupt the cycle of-"

"But that's not fair... That's not fair!" Salem shouted.

"Let him rest." the God of Light transported Salem to the bottom of the mountain.

"No."

The scene changed again to show my mother standing before a dark and eerie place. A long staircase led into the mountains. "The God of Darkness..." Jinn said. "None dare to enter his home, as men knew what monstrosities emerged from his blackened pools of annihilation." My mother approached a large pool of black tar-like liquid and kneeled before it. "And so you must understand the Dark Lord's surprise when he found a lone woman kneeling before him."

The God of Darkness crawled out of the pool, twisted and contorted as he crawled towards Salem. "Salem understood it well. She told him of her loss and professed that she knew only he could answer her prayers, all while careful to make no mention of his elder."

"Rise, child, and let your faith in me be rewarded." The God of Darkness said as he brought Ozma back to life. Salem hugged him, happy to be holding the man once again.

"Where am I? What is this?! WHERE AM I?!" Ozma shouted, confused.

"It's okay!" Salem comforted him. "Everything is going to be okay!"

Hearing thunder suddenly sound, I looked to the stairs to see the God of Light standing on them. "What have you done?!"

"I have done what I please, brother. You may bask in the powers of creation, but you do not own them." the God of Darkness replied.

"This is not creation."

"Do not lecture me!"

The God of Light glanced at the Grimm that were slowly approaching him. "I will do what I must to maintain order." he turned back to Ozma and held out his hand, turning Ozma to golden dust and sending him back to rest.

"No! No! What did you do?! BRING HIM BACK!" Salem shouted.

"You dare enter my domain and show such disrespect!" the God of Darkness brought him back.

"Ozma!" Salem hugged him.

"I am abiding by the rules we agreed upon!" the God of Light said to his younger brother.

"Rules that I now see are ever in your favor. And yet the day a mortal comes to pray at my feet before your own, so do you arrive to lay your judgement upon me!" the God of Darkness started to transform as he spoke, turning into a nightmarish dragon-like creature.

The Grimm lunged at the God of Light but he killed them as he changed into a beautiful oriental-like dragon. "I know we have our differences, but I have not come here with the aim to control you. The same, however, cannot said for her. This woman came to you only after I denied her pleas...pleas that would have disrupted the balance that you and I created. Together."

The younger brother glanced down. "Then it seems I owe you an apology. Allow me to correct my mistake."

"No!" Salem tried to shield Ozma as the God of Darkness blew a column of purple like fire at the two, turning only Ozma to ashes. "You…You monsters! Give him back to me! GIVE HIM BACK!"

Salem started using her magic, creating a lightning-like shield around her. The Gods lunged at her still and as they reache here, the scene changed to show Salem falling from the sky and landing in the Pool of Life.

After a few seconds of being submerged, Salem was brought to the surface of the water but her hands and arms were...glowing.

"When you first came to me, I did pity you. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray." the God of Light said.

"What did you do to me?"

"I have made you immortal."

"Immortal?" Salem repeated.

"You cannot die. You cannot be with your beloved." the younger brother said.

"So long as this world turns, you shall walk its face." the two said at the same time, almost like one.

"You must learn the importance of life and death. Only then may you rest." Salem reached out to the two gods but was transported away.

"Salem was a prisoner once again. Her fruitless attempts to reunite with Ozma eventually became nothing more than acts of spite and defiance against the gods." Jinn said as the scenery changed back to Ozma's room.

Salem stood in the center of the room, holding a sword to her chest. She thrust the sword through her chest, causing me to look away.

"But perhaps the gods were not as powerful as they seemed..." Jinn continued. "She had lied to them, turned them against one another, they…were fallible. If she were to turn humanity against light and darkness, she could rid herself of their curse, or at the very least…she could make them suffer."

Salem apun around and threw the sword across the room as Jinn changed the scene to show Salem in different kingdom's throne rooms.

"Salem traveled from one kingdom to another, telling tales of how she stole immortality from the gods, welcomed any swordsman to cut her down, and demonstrated her powers." Jinn said. "With the kings and queens in awe, she pulled them deeper into her scheme. She painted them pictures of a time when they would no longer have to watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves, and in turn, perfect their own design. All they needed to do was destroy their old masters."

The warriors Salem had gathered rushed into the God of Light's domain, weapons raised. As they neared, the God of Light emerged from the pool in his dragon form.

"The gods had hoped that Salem would learn from her eternal curse, and she did. She learned that the hearts of men are easily swayed." Jinn added.

The God of Darkness appeared beside his brother, in his dragon form as well. "Who has led you down this path?" the God of Light asked.

Salem pushed through her army, revealing herself to the gods. "You..."

Salem shot a fireball at the dark god and her army quickly followed. However, the God of Darkness caught each piece of magic in his hand, holding a purple orb. "My own gift to them...used against me."

The God of Darkness crushed the purple orb, creating a wall of purple light that reached to the sky and evaporated all that it touched. "No...no..." Salem was on the ground as, what was left of her army, blew away in the wind.

"You thought there was no greater punishment we could bestow upon you?"

"I'll come back. I'll tell the rest of the world of this massacre! Build a new army!" Salem growled.

"You do not understand. There is no one left. You are all that remains of humanity." the God of Darkness replied.

"This planet was a beautiful experiment, but it is merely a remnant of what it once was. We will learn from this failure. I hope that you will learn from yours." the God of Light said before leaving the planet.

"No! You can't leave! You can't leave! COME BACK!" Salem shouted.

"Still demanding things of your creators..." the God of Darkness followed his brother, leaving the planet in a purple light. Looking to the sky, I watched as the moon broke into pieces as the god left.

"Salem cursed the gods. She cursed the universe. She cursed everything, everything but herself. She wandered the face of the planet, awaiting a death that would never come..." Jinn said. Salem walked to the edge of a cliff and looked down, seeing the black pools of Grimm below. "Until fate led her back to the Land of Darkness. This was it. This had to be it, the brothers Grimm, the pools of black that continued to give rise to horrific nightmares. If the fountain of life granted her immortality, then surely, the pools of Grimm will finally take it away." letting herself fall into the dark liquid, she was submerged entirely.

A few seconds passed before something start to lash out at her. "She was wrong. This force of pure destruction could not destroy a being of infinite life." Salem crawled her way out of the dark pool. "Instead, it created a being of infinite life with a desire for pure destruction."

Her skin was a ghostly white, her hair matching her skin and her eyes were like those of Grimm. I looked away, clenching my fists at the sight my mother had turned into because of pure selfishness.

It was too much.

"I don't want to see anymore." I said softly. What I had seen already started raising more questions. Questions I never want answers to.

"Very well." the scenery changed back to the snowy woods, where Ozpin was still kneeling in the snow.

End of chapter 36


	38. Chapter 37

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 37

Marek

"Salem can't be killed...you all heard her too, right?" Yang asked.

 _"What?!"_ I spun around to see the others standing behind me.

"There was so much you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay?!" Yang growled.

"Professor..." Ruby said softly. "What is your plan to defeat Salem?"

"I...don't have one..." Ozpin replied.

Qrow suddenly lashed out, punching Ozpin and sending him into the tree behind him. "No one wanted me..." he said. "I was cursed... I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world... I thought I was finally doing some good..."

"But, you are!"

"Meeting you... was the worst luck of my life..." Qrow growled.

There was a pause. "Maybe you're right..."

Oscar's eyes glowed as he took back over. "What happened?" I asked him.

"He's...gone."

"That bastard! Tell him we're not done yet!" Yang shouted.

"No, this is different. He's gone. It- It's like he's locked himself deep inside my head. Our head?" Oscar held his head in pain. "I hate this! I want it to stop!"

"He just left us?" Weiss asked.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Enough!" I shouted, offering a hand to Oscar. Helping him up, the old lady stepped in.

"He's right. We need to get move on." she said. "It'll be dark before we know it, and every one of you is spewing negativity! There's a trail over there, trails usually lead somewhere." she pointed behind her.

"Lady, I don't know who you think you are but-"

"No buts!" Maria slammed her cane down. "I understand that you're upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that this is humanity's second time around. But, if we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!"

"She's right. Come on." Ruby said.

Minutes later

Following the trail, me and Oscar lagged behind a bit. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Not really." Oscar shook his head. "I'm just..." he sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I get it." I replied. "But Ozpin isn't the bad guy here. Don't forget, he's still trying to stop Salem."

"Yeah..."

"Everyone, quiet." Ruby said, getting us all to stop. "Do you hear that?"

A metallic squeaking filled the air as we stopped. "I think it's coming from over here."

We all followed the squeaking and arrived at a place called "Brunswick Farms." I read. "Hm..."

"Well, at least one good thing happened today." Blake said.

"It looks abandoned." Weiss pointed out.

"It's still better than this." Ruby gestured to the snow storm.

"Come on, I think we could all use some rest." Qrow said, walking through the gate.

End of chapter 37


	39. Chapter 38

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 38

Marek

"I don't get it. The empty towns I've passed through were all damaged or unfinished. But this place looks... fine." Ruby said.

"Maybe everyone left in a hurry. Before things took a turn?" Weiss suggested.

"Hmm. Stay on guard." Qrow told us.

We burst inside, our weapons ready. "Close the door already! It's cold enough in here as it is." Maria said as she walked inside.

"Hm..." Blake and Oscar pushed a drawer to block the door.

"I saw a chimney from the outside. Maybe we could get a fire going?" Blake said.

"Please. I'll look for some blankets." Weiss said.

"Yang, go with her." Qrow told her.

"Hmm..." I walked over to the window and looked outside. "Something is off..."

A loud scream tore me from my thoughts. "Weiss!" Ruby and Blake rushed up stairs as I quickly followed.

Getting to the room Weiss and Yang were in, we all saw a dead couple in their bed, decomposing.

Minutes later

We all sat in the living room, waiting for Qrow to get back. Hearing the door finally open after what felt like forever, Qrow walked in brushing snow off his arms. "It's the same in every house."

"What?"

"Bodies. Every bed in every home. It's like the whole estate just went to sleep and never woke up." Qrow replied.

"Then we're not staying here, right?" Weiss asked.

"We don't have a choice. Storm outside's only getting worse. We'd freeze to death before we made it anywhere." Qrow told us.

"Well, might as well get comfortable." Maria said.

"Yeah, fat chance."

"Okay, then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abanodoned it might still have supplies we could use." Ruby said.

"Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car."

"I'll do another sweep of the grounds. No one else goes anywhere alone." Qrow said as he left.

"Yang and I can search the other buildings for vehicles." Blake told us.

"Fine, whatever gets me out of this house." Yang followed Blake.

Walking out of the living room, I saw Weiss and Ruby wander off down the hall. "Hm..." looking back outside, the storm wasn't dying down. "Damn..."

Grabbing a chair and sitting down, I stared out the window. "As soon as we can, we're leaving this place."

End of chapter 38


	40. Chapter 39

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 39

Marek

"Hey." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Five more minutes..." I buried my face in the crook of my arm.

"Everyone else is already up!" Ruby's voice said as she pushed the back of my shoulder. "Now..." she yawned. "Get up."

"Fine..." I sat back in my chair, rubbing my eyes. "Are we leaving this place, yet?"

"We're working on it. Now come on."

"Alright..." I got up and followed Ruby outside.

"Can we just go back to bed?" Oscar asked.

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?" Blake suggested.

"You wanna make it?"

"Not really." Blake replied.

I looked over to see Ruby and Qrow push a flathead trailer behind the motorcycle. "You guys got the bike ready?" Ruby asked.

Yang gestured to it. "Well, it's done now. So let's hook this thing up and-" Qrow put his foot on the flatbed, causing one of the tires to pop.

"You people are just beacons for bad luck, aren't you?" Maria said.

Qrow walked over to a fence post and sat down as Yang sat by the well. "I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas."

"It's just a flat tire, I'm sure there's a spare." Ruby said.

"It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, crashes, monsters..." Yang sighed. "I'm so tired..."

"Me too. It feels like we're always having to fight to get by." Blake added.

"Yeah. But that's what we signed up for."

"We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable." Oscar replied.

"Last night, I...I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, we have to."

"Why?" Yang asked Ruby. "Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?"

"What? The Grimm might-"

"They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years." I added. "It might not even happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now."

She detached the relic from her hip and walked over to the well, holding it out over it. "I am...really...tired..."

She hesitated before letting out a squeal and dropping the relic down the well. "No! No! No! I didn't mean to!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby, it's fine." I told her.

"No! No, there's something down there! I saw it, it was looking at me!" Ruby replied.

"Hey, it's okay. You just said you're tired. It's probably nothing. Now let's go." Yang said.

"What's wrong with you?! We can't just leave, we have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back! Oh, what was I thinking?!" Ruby placed her hand on her forehead.

"All we have to do is fix this trailer. Hey, farm boy, check the shed for a spare." Qrow told Oscar.

"I'm not leaving without the lamp!" Ruby shouted.

"I'll go down with you..." Blake said with a sigh.

"We'll go down together." Weiss corrected.

"Fine!" Qrow stood up. "Get the stupid lamp. Oscar, fix the stupid tire."

Walking over to the well, I looked down it before letting out a sigh. "Let's go get the stupid lamp." I hopped down the well, followed by the rest of team RWBY.

Yang and Ruby pulled out their scrolls and turned on the lights. Searching the tunnel, there was no sign of the lamp. "Maybe the current carried it away." Yang suggested.

We started to walk down the waterway, searching for the relic. "Oh, come on, where is it?"

"Turn off your lights and just look for the glow?" Blake suggested.

"Okay..." Ruby and Yang turned off their lights.

Continuing our path, I noticed a blue glow further down the waterway. "There." I pointed to it.

Ruby follows the direction I'm pointing. Running ahead, she disappeared behind a corner. "Guys, I-" she stopped and a second later there was a terrified scream.

"Ruby?!" Yang yelled.

Ruby came running back toward us, the relic in her hands. "What's wrong?"

She looked back and that's when I noticed dozens of Grimm following her. She pulled out Cresent Rose and started shooting at them but it didn't seem to do anything. The Grimm let out an ear-piercing screech causing me and the others to struggle to stand. "What is this...?"

"My weapon...feels heavy..." Blake said.

"Run!" I glanced back to see Maria. "Now!" she turned around and started running back to the well.

"Go, go!" Ruby and her team ran after Maria as I took another look at the Grimm.

"Marek!" Weiss yelled, getting my attention. Turning back, I followed the others.

It didn't take us long to find the entrance but another screech filled the tunnels, causing me to fall to the ground as the others struggled to stand. "This way!"

Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Maria followed Ruby into another tunnel as I got back on my feet. Rushing into the tunnel, I soon caught up to the others. We soon found ourselves in a room with more of the Grimm.

Running to the other side, another scream filled the room, causing me to fall back onto the ground. "An exit. An exit!"

Feeling more of my strength leave me, I felt a sudden urge to just give up. "Guys...get...up!" Ruby said. I looked to my side and saw Blake laying on the floor.

"It's fine..."

Looking towards Ruby, I saw her crawl towards us and reach her hand out. "NOOOOO!" the room filled with a bright light, blinding me and causing a sharp pain to rush through my body. Ignoring the pain, I noticed that some of my strength had returned. Getting to my feet, I ran towards the stairs. "What just happened?" Maria asked.

"They're locked!" Weiss said as she tried to open the doors.

"Out of my way!" Yang rushed up the stairs but another scream was let out, causing us to fall back to the floor.

"No...no..."

I felt the same urge to give up but tried my best to fight it. Feeling my eyelids grow heavier and heavier, they slowly started to close. A few seconds passed before the same pain as before rushed through me causing me to quickly sit up.

Covering my mouth as I coughed, I pulled my hand back to see it coated in blood. "You okay?" Ruby asked as Yang punched open the doors.

I looked to my hand before Ruby. "Yeah...just..." I wiped my hand off. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Ruby helped me up and we both rushed out of the cellar and back into the house. "We're back in the house?" Blake asked.

I looked back down the cellar and saw more of those Grimm climbing the stairs. "Who cares? Let's go!" I saw Yang grab Blake's hand and run out of the room as I followed.

"Oscar!" Yang shouted. "Oscar!"

Rushing outside we saw Oscar had just finished repairs. "We're leaving, now!" I yelled as I got on the back of the flatbed.

A few seconds passed before the others joined us and we took off out of the farm.

Minutes later

"The Apathy." Maria said. "They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always."

"Managed to get two away from their pack." Oscar read from the diary Maria brought with. "Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired."

"The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked." Maria took the book from Oscar. "No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left." closing the book, she threw it off the flatbed and into the snow.

"I'm... sorry for what I said... about giving up." Weiss said softly.

Yang stopped the motorcycle.

"Me too. We can't quit until the lamp is safe." Yang said.

"It's not your fault. It was those... things." Blake said.

"I should have known." Maria added. "The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be."

"Miss Calavera? How do you know so much about the Grimm? And in the tunnels, you knew exactly what to say to make me... to make my eyes do that. How?" Ruby asked.

Maria smiled. "Well, isn't it obvious, girl? I had Silver Eyes."

End of chapter 39


	41. Chapter 40

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 40

Marek

"I can't believe it. You... You're the Grimm Reaper, you were a legend! And then you disappeared..." Qrow said in disbelief. Maria had just finished telling us how she lost her silver eyes.

"How exactly does a legend just disappear?" Oscar asked.

"You never used your name, never showed your face." Qrow said. "Lots of us thought you were just layin' low. Eventually, we just came to accept that you were probably dead. But the stories about you, I based my weapon off of yours. I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper."

"Well, I'm nothing but a disappointment, so you're well on your way." Maria said.

"How can you say that?" Blake asked her.

"Child, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end. But after I lost my eyes, I only ever looked after myself." Maria replied. "Even after my surgery, I was too afraid to fight. Afraid someone would find me again, finish what the others started. You shouldn't aspire to be like me, especially when some of you are clearly stronger already."

"It's... comforting, seeing that your generation seems up to the task of inheriting this world." Maria said. "I'm just sorry I didn't do more to leave it in better shape."

"Well, maybe you can do something now. Teach me to use my powers the way you did." Ruby told her.

Ruby's scroll suddenly buzzed. "It's Jaune!" she said happily.

Upon hearing this, Yang stopped the bike. "How?"

"Hello?" Ruby said once she answered her scroll.

I couldn't hear what Jaune was saying. "The city? Wait..." Ruby pointed her scroll around and watched as the signal got stronger.

Minutes later, Argus

Yang locked up her motorcycle. "So, did Jaune say where we're-"

"Cute! Boy! OZ!" I looked back just as Oscar was tackle hugged to the ground by Nora.

"Are you all okay?" Ren hugged Yang.

"We were so worried!" Jaune hugged Blake.

"It's been kind of a crazy trip." Yang told them.

"That's an understatement."

"Wait, who's the old lady?" Nora asked, pointing at Maria.

"I'm so glad you're all safe." Blake said.

"Seriously..."

"Ah! You're gonna love this place!" Nora said.

We all walked towards a trolley and hopped on.

"It's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Yang said.

"It's actually one of the largest non-capital cities in all of Remnant." Ren said.

"No way! But wait, wouldn't it be harder to settle something this big away from the main Kingdom?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it was, until Mantle showed up. Early settlement attempts by Mistral didn't go well. But colonists from Mantle were able to help them brave the cold climate and return for goods that Solitas couldn't provide." Jaune explained.

"The two nations worked together to create a hybrid city." Ren added. "While it falls under Mistral domain, Atlas keeps a military presence here to help keep the people safe and keep trade between the two nations steady."

"Well, until recently..."

The trolley stopped and we got off. "So, where have you guys been staying?" I asked.

"There you are!" we all turned around to see a blonde woman holding a baby.

"Who's that?" I looked to Jaune.

"Hey, Saph." Jaune waved.

Looking back to the woman, I noticed a bunch of similarities between her and Jaune. "Well, come on!" the woman shouted at us.

"So...she's...your sister..?" I asked Jaune.

He sighed. "Yeah..."

Minutes later

"I can't believe I'm meeting your sister! I have so many questions." Ruby squealed.

"Oh, I can give you the rundown later!" Nora told her.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Jaune groaned.

"What? I love telling stories about my baby brother." Saphron said.

Jaune groaned as he flailed his arms at his sister. "I am not a baby! That is a baby." he pointed at Adrian.

Adrian huffed in reply, causing Yang and Weiss to fuss over him.

"So Saphron, you're the only Arc living here?" Blake asked.

"Yep! Moved the second I could. Jaune and I are the only two living away from home." Saphron replied. "I guess he just wanted to be like his big sis." she teased Jaune.

"I, uh..." Jaune groaned.

"Aw, you didn't deny it!" the two siblings started play fighting as the door opened. A dark-haired woman with glasses walked in carrying groceries. "Everyone, this is my wife, Terra Cotta."

Everyone greeted her warmly.

"Why, hello there! Wow, quite a party, you weren't kidding. Hun, can I get some help please?" Terra asked Saphron who quickly rushed to help.

Later in the day, Jaune, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha went to make sandwiches. "And you're sure it's alright if we stay with you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course, we're happy to house Huntsmen and Huntresses."

You all risk so much to keep people like us safe. It's the least we can do." Terra said before she turned to Qrow. "Especially for such an elite Huntsman like yourself. Although, I will say I was surprised to learn you had students helping you. Is that even... legal?"

Seeing Qrow wasn't paying attention, I bumped his arm. "Uh, of course. Think of it as an extended training mission. Trust me, I was a professor. Even went to the same academy as them. Let me tell ya, these kids are way better than we were at their age."

The others walked out with the sandwiches and placed them on the table. "Well, not better than me specifically, but a lot of students-"

"Shut up, there's food!" Ruby interrupted.

Taking a sandwich, I pulled my hood back a bit and took a bite. Hearing a soft wimper come from Adrian, I glanced at him before putting the hood back. Once we entered the city, I made sure to hide my face as best I could.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Terra got up and left the room. "Hello?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, it will be. Terra's a technician for the town's relay tower. Unfortunately, the military's radar system is also housed there." Terra told us. "Guess what's been on the fritz lately and who's getting falsely blamed." she said in a baby voice.

Terra peeked back into the room. "Me."

"So, what's your plan for tomorrow?" Saphron asked.

"We're trying to get to Atlas. We'll probably start with the military base." I told her.

"So, we kind of already tried that, and... it didn't go... super great." Jaune told us.

"Come on, it couldn't be that bad..." Yang said.

The next day we went to the base just to have the gates slammed in our faces. "This isn't going to be easy." I rubbed my forehead.

End of chapter 40


	42. Chapter 41

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 41

Marek

I kept my hood up and stood a few feet away from the gates. Seeing as how they were armed, and I'm practically a human Grimm, I decided it'd be best to stay away, avoid any...accidents.

"So, what would you say are the chances of us getting an airship to Atlas?" I asked JNPR.

"After what happened when we came here?" Nora said cheerfully before looking a bit worried. "I'd say, uh...2 percent chance..?"

"Wait, what happened when you guys came he-"

"What are you doing back here?! I thought I told you to leave!" a small old lady yelled at us from beyond the gate.

"And I told you we wouldn't rest until you let us through!" Nora shouted while trying to charge forward, only to be held back by her team.

"Nice to see you again as well!" Ren shouted.

I looked at the old woman before turning to the members of team JNPR. "Did you mean to say a .2 percent chance?" I asked Nora.

"Well...uh..." she chuckled. "Who knows, maybe this time we can actually get transport..?"

The others started heading back towards us. "So, what's the plan?" I asked Qrow.

"The plan? The plan just got shut on our face three times over. I'm going for a drink." Qrow growled bitterly.

"What's his problem?" Jaune asked. "It's not your fault we can't go on."

"If he's gonna be a jerk then we'll just come up with something without him." Nora said. "I mean, we've got Ozpin with us! He usually knows what to do."

Me and team RWBY all shared a worried glance. "About that..."

Back at the house, Jaune punched the wall after finding out about Salem. "Everything we did was for nothing!" Jaune shouted as he punched the wall.

"If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?" Pyrrha asked, rubbing her arm as she said this.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow... Great plan everyone!" Jaune said sarcastically.

"Look, none of this is great, we know. But we're not the bad guys here." Oscar said.

"Are we sure about that?"

"What?"

"He's in your head, isn't he? Did you already know about this?" Jaune stormed over to Oscar angrily.

"He didn't know any of it!" I stepped in front of Jaune.

"How much longer can we even trust him?!" Jaune pushed passed me and shoved Oscar into the wall.

"Jaune!" Yang shouted.

"How do we even know it's really him?! What if we have been talking to that liar this whole time?!" Jaune shouted.

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

He looked around before back at Oscar. Letting him go, Jaune stormed up the stairs, entered a room and slammed the door shut behind him. "Is he...gonna be okay?" Yang asked.

"I don't know!" Nora got up and left the room.

"I think it would be best if we had some time to ourselves." Ren said before following Nora.

"Maybe we could all use some space." Blake suggested.

Everyone else left, leaving me alone in the living room. Letting out a sigh, I sat down on the couch.

Just as I let myself relax, I noticed something strange. I didn't feel my tail anymore. Reaching back to feel if it was there, all I felt was my lower back. "It's...gone...?"

 _"How is it just suddenly...gone..?"_

Getting up and heading to the kitchen, I lifted up my shirt and turned around to see my back in the reflection of the mirror. I saw my snow white skin with red and black veins spider webbed across my back. But my Beowolf tail was gone.

"How the f-?" I put my shirt down and looked at myself in the mirror. Moving my white hair around, I noticed a small, barely noticeable, lock of blonde hair. _"What-?"_

After a few seconds, I moved my hair around, hiding the blonde locks. "What...how..?" there were so many questions as to why my tail was gone and pieces of my hair were now blonde.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the couch. Laying down on it, I slowly let myself fall asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for before Yang's voice ripped me from my sleep. "Oscar's missing!" she shouted.

End of chapter 41


	43. Chapter 42

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 42

Marek

I was walking around the city alone since I figured we'd find Oscar quicker if we split up. My hood was covering most of my face and Saphron gave me gloves to hide my hands. "Oscar?!" I shouted. No response. _"Where is that kid?"_ The streets were dark, making it a bit harder to see.

"Oscar?!"

Getting no response, I decided enough time had passed and started heading back to the house.

Minutes later

I got back just in time to see Qrow sit up from laying on the stairs. "Why am I on the stairs?"

"Probably because no one's home, Uncle Qrow. We've been out looking for Oscar." Ruby told him.

"Oscar?"

"No luck?" Ren asked as he and his team approached.

"No, you?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to Atlas without him." Jaune said.

"We?"

Jaune turned to his sister. "Sorry we won't be staying."

"No you're not." Saphron said with a smirk.

"How about we get out of the cold?" Terra suggested.

The door to the house opened. "Oh, I was wondering when you'd get back." Oscar said, standing in the doorway with a new set of clothes.

"Oscar!" RWBY and JNPR all jumped on the boy in a tackle hug.

I glanced at Qrow who shrugged. "You had us worried sick!" Weiss said.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"What are you wearing?" Nora grinned.

"Uh..."

The rest of us stepped into the house. Noticing something cooking, I glanced into the kitchen. "Is something cooking?" Terra asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I thought you guys would appreciate a hot meal after... spending all day looking for me, apparently." Oscar shrugged.

"It's my fault we were all out there in the first place." Jaune stepped forward. "Oscar, I am so sorry for earlier. I was way, way out of line, and what I said-"

"No, it's okay." Oscar cut him off. "These past few days, I've been scared of the same things you were. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be... me. But I did some thinking, and I do know that I want to do everything I can to help with whatever time I have left."

"Good. This team isn't the same without you, Oscar." Jaune said.

Suddenly, a smoke alarm started beeping. "The casserole!"

Saphron chuckled. "We're on it, chef."

I was about to head over to the couch when I noticed Qrow started walking up the stairs. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked him.

"I don't want to get in the way of your celebration." he replied.

"You've been gone all day! Just sit with us." Ruby told him.

"Look, Ruby, I'm glad you kids worked out, uh, whatever all that was. But the fact is, we're not a single step closer to Atlas." Qrow replied.

"Actually, I think I have an idea. But... it's sort of a 'no-going-back' kind of idea." Jaune rubbed his head.

"Well, let's hear it." Pyrrha said.

"With Cordo on watch, only Atlas airships have the clearance to leave for Solitas. So... we... steal an Atlas airship." he nervously shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, great plan, nothing can go wrong at all." I said sarcastically. "I mean, it's _just_ the Atlas military."

"That's not just breaking the law. That's... that's definitely worse." Weiss added.

"How would we even get onto the airfield?"

"That part I haven't quite figured out yet. But I-"

"Okay, stop. Just... stop!" Qrow interjected. "Look, if this thing goes south, it's not something we can just fight our way out of. This is the Atlas Military we're talking about." he sighed. "For your sake, just drop this."

"I want to hear him out."

"Ruby..."

"I want to hear him out!" Ruby insisted. "I know you're trying to protect us, that you're afraid we can't do it, but right now, I don't really care what you think! Just because you don't have an idea, doesn't mean we're out of options! Oz hasn't been here to tell us what to do, but we still managed to get this far anyway. We've been in bad situations before, and we don't need an adult to come save us or tell us what to do. We just did it our way! And I say we do it our way. And if you think you can keep up with us 'kids'... we'd be happy to have you."

"Looks like you didn't give her enough credit either."

End of chapter 42


	44. Chapter 43

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 43

Marek

I stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out over the ocean in front of me. _"We're on board."_ Weiss' voice came through my ear piece.

"Alright, we'll all watch our scrolls. The second Weiss is out of range of the comm tower, that'll mean she's out of range of the radar too." Ruby told us.

 _"And that's when Blake steps in. We're almost at the drop off."_ Yang said through the earpiece.

"Guess we wait."

A few minutes passed before Blake contacted us. _"Heading out on foot. Won't be long."_

"Yes! It's all going to plan!" Jaune cheered. Seeing the looks on his friends' faces, he cleared his throat. "I meam, uh...roger."

A few more minutes passed. "Alright guys, this is it." Ruby placed a finger on her earpiece. "Blake, you're up." a few seconds passed, no response. "Blake?" Ruby glanced at us with a worried expression. "Yang, what's going on?"

 _"I don't know..."_

"What do we do?!" Oscar asked, a bit panicked.

"Maybe we should fly over to help Yang and Blake first?" Pyrrha asked.

"Damn it! Cordo's gonna scramble her fighters." Qrow said. "We've got maybe ninety seconds before they're in the air, and all over Weiss and Maria. This is all my fault..."

"What are you talking about? Your Semblance?"

"Every choice I've ever made has led me here, and I've dragged you along with me." Qrow replied. "Oz, myself, the others... We're responsible for the mess the world's in now. I shouldn't have come, shouldn't have let any of you come... What was I thinking?!"

"We're all in this together, and we're all going to do the best we can." Ruby said. "That's all anyone can do. And I know it's what you've always aimed for. We would've come whether or not you'd let us, so stop talking like we're your responsibility! We're not! But we could still use Qrow Branwen on our side."

"Hm... How did you grow up so fast?" Qrow asked.

"I had good role models."

 _"Guys? She's not sending fighters..."_

Looking over, there was a giant mech walking in the ocean. _"_ _Clearly the people have forgotten that they live in peace thanks to the awesome might of Atlas!"_ Cordo shouted.

 _"_ _Is Cordovin... piloting that?"_ Weiss asked.

 _"_ _Consider this a reminder!"_

Cordo charged up her weapon and shot at the airship Maria and Weiss were in, barely missing it. _"_ _And that was merely a warning shot! All Atlas personnel standby, and watch how your leader maintains order!"_ Cordo said.

 _"_ _It's time you asked yourselves, children... Do you truly wish to defy me?"_

"I don't like the look of this..." I readied my sword.

"Hurry back, Weiss." Ruby said. "I need you on the ground if we're gonna take this thing down."

End of chapter 43


	45. Chapter 44

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 44

Marek

 _"_ _You're joking, right? You want to fight this thing?!"_ Weiss asked.

"We've fought giant monsters before. This is just a tiny old lady... with one very big robot." Ruby told her.

"You little spider-roaches thought you could creep your way to Atlas?!" Cordovin shouted. "Well, let's see how your resolve holds out against the might of the Atlesian Military!"

Cordo readied her missile launcher and shot at the airship Weiss and Maria were in. Before it could hit however, it suddenly exploded. I glanced at Ruby and saw her cock her weapon while glaring at Cordo.

"SO BE IT!" Cordo shouted before turning her attention towards us.

Cordo aimed her cannon at us, ready to fire. Shooting a missile at us, Weiss suddenly rushed passed us and created a barrier to block the explosive. "When did-" I glanced back to see the airship behind us.

"That was close." Oscar let out a sigh of relief.

"We need to figure out how to stop Cordovin and protect the airhsip until we do." Ruby told us.

"Let's give her more targets to focus on." Jaune suggested.

"You mean us, don't you?"

"Look at that thing. It's not designed for small enemies." Jaune said. "It's probably meant for giant Grimm that come in from deeper waters. We can turn our size into an advantage. We just have to be smart."

"Maria, can you keep the ship out of harm's way?"

"They can take my driver's license, but I won't let them take this ship!" Maria smiled.

"Very reassuring..."

"I'll be more useful if I go with her. From up high, I can try to spot a weakness." Oscar told everyone.

"Well, he's not the only one who can grab a bird's eye view." Qrow said with a smile.

"I might be able to blind her with my semblance if I can get close enough." I added.

"You got some dust?" Ruby asked.

"Been saving some up since the train." I crossed my arms with a smirk.

Weiss looked to Ruby. "You said you needed me on the ground?"

Ruby smiled nervously. "Not exactly." she glanced at me. "You and Weiss stay here while we distract her."

"Got it."

Everyone then separated into their groups, JNPR rushing down the side of the cliff while Maria piloted the airship and Qrow and Ruby went straight up, Qrow in his bird form and Ruby using her semblance.

Cordo shot a dozen missiles at Ruby who started running along them, slowly making her way to the mech. Weiss went to help her leader while I stayed behind cover, readying my semblance.

JNPR got Cordo's attention, shooting at her to try and get some of the pressure of the others. "Surely you knew Atlas was the father of hard-light Dust, or do lesser kingdoms simply lack proper education?" I heard Cordo say.

 _"Cordo just activated shields!"_

 _"_ _I saw that. We need to find whatever's generating it."_ Qrow replied.

 _"You know, in video games, the weak spot's usually on the back of the giant boss!"_

 _"Ruby, this isn't a game!"_

 _"I'm just trying to- LOOK OUT!_ _"_ I finally got enough dust ready and glanced out behind cover. The mech stomped in the water, trying to crush Weiss and Ruby.

"You are ants! You are lower than ants!" a second passed before Cordo shouted. "Ah! What was that?!"

 _"_ _Until the shield's down, we're gonna have to get up close and personal with this thing."_ Qrow told us.

 _"Easier said than done!"_ Pyrrha shouted.

 _"Marek, are you ready yet?!"_

I placed my fingers on my earpiece. "Yeah. Weiss, I'll need a pickup."

 _"Okay!"_

Weiss approached on her queen Lancer and waited for me to get on. Once on, she took back off towards the mech. "So, what are you planning?" Weiss asked.

"I'll try to use as much of my dust as I can to obscure her vision." I replied. "If I can cover the windshield with my dust, it'll give the others time."

"Right."

"Get off of me!" Cordo yelled.

Glancing at the mech, I saw Ruby hanging onto her scythe with one hand. "Weiss!" I tapped her shoulder and pointed towards Ruby.

"On it!" I used my semblance to blind Cordo as Ruby let get go of the mech, dropping down just as we flew under her. I managed to catch Ruby and place her on the Lancer.

"What if we hadn't caught you?!" Weiss shouted.

"I knew you would!" Ruby grinned widely.

A few seconds passed before Cordo started yelling. "No, no, no, no!" I looked to the mech to see the shield had gone down. Nora took this chance to shoot her grenades at it.

Weiss took us around the back of the mech and towards Qrow and Ren. "Jump on!"

The two did so and we fly off. "I've had enough of you ingrates!" I looked back to see Jaune and Nora get hit by Cordo, breaking their auras.

"No!"

Cordo turned her attention towards us and shot the cannon point blank, destroying the Lancer and sending me, Weiss, Qrow and Ren on the cliff. Ruby tried to use her semblance but fell short. "Ruby!" diving towards the cliff, I slid off but caught myself, and Ruby, from falling.

"This is what happens when you think you know better than those rightfully in charge!" Cordo shouted.

Me and Ruby were sitting ducks, hanging off the cliff as Cordo approached. She aimed her cannon at us and started to charge it up.

I closed my eyes.

"...Calavera..." Cordo growled.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the mech with it's arm raised as if it caught something. She turned around and threw a missile at the airship, causing it to rattle.

"Oscar!"

End of chapter 44


	46. Chapter 45

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 45

Marek

"You just couldn't keep this rivalry between us, could you, Calavera?! You had to rope in children to fail with you!" Cordo shouted as she tried to bat at the airship once Maria got it under control.

Once Maria distracted Cordo again, I managed to lift Ruby up slowly until she was able to grab the top of the cliff. She pulled herself up and onto the cliff and turned around to help me back up. _"_ _Ruby, can you hear me? Are you guys okay?"_

"Are we okay?!"

 _"_ _I know, we were supposed to lay low, but listen! I think I finally found a weakness!"_ Oscar said.

"Well, we're all ears." Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha limped over to us.

"Guys!" Ren rushed over to his team.

 _"_ _The cylinder on Cordo's cannon rotates and locks in a giant Dust cartridge everytime she changes attack styles."_ Oscar said.

"We noticed."

 _"Right, but her missile launcher doesn't lock in, it pops out!"_ Oscar pointed out. _"Without her shields, one well-placed shot could detonate the missiles while they're still in the launcher!"_

"We could destroy the entire cannon... Oscar, that's brilliant!"

"Can you... make that kind of shot?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll only get one chance before she catches on." Ruby replied. "I'd have to be practically staring down the barrel of her cannon."

 _"Well, I've got a way to guarantee that._ _"_ Maria pulled the airship around and stopped in front of us.

Ruby rushed over and got into the ship, glancing back at me with a smirk. Maria took off before we could say anything, however.

 _"_ _Hey, Cordo! I've got one missile left and I know exactly where I'm gonna stick it!"_ Maria taunted.

"One missile you say?" Cordo chuckled. "That's a shame, Maria, because I have plenty!"

The cannon popped out of the mech's arm, ready to shoot. I heard Ruby take the shot but saw the cannon lower back into the arm. "You thought you could fool me?!" she readied the cannon again but shot lightning dust from it instead, barely hitting the ship.

"Ruby!" I watched helplessly as the ship started heading for the trees.

Cordo shot some of the lightning near us, causing us to move as a cloud of dirt and dust covered us. Once clear, I saw the airship crash into the trees.

Qrow saw this and jumped over the cliffside, changing into his bird form and flying over to check on Ruby and the others. "Very clever, but even the smartest apes can't compete with the intellect of man." Cordo laughed.

A few minutes passed before Ruby emerged from the trees. "Surrender for your crimes, and accept your punishment."

"No!" Ruby told her defiantly. "We're going to Atlas. Bigger people than you have tried to stop us and failed, but we're supposed to be on the same side! We're supposed to use our power to protect people, but you just use yours to look down on everyone! We didn't want to steal from you. We did it because you gave us no other choice! Now I'm giving you one last chance to stand down and hear us out."

There was a moment of silence as Cordo thought about Ruby's words. "I've heard enough..."

She aimed her cannon at Ruby and started to charge it up. "Ruby!" I started to run to help but before I could, she used her semblance to go inside the cannon.

"She's NUTS!" Nora yelled.

"The missile launcher springs out... but the raw dust gets locked in!" Jaune said.

"What?! No! NO!"

A few seconds passed before Ruby emerged from the cannon. Ice and stone covered the cannon, and making it useless. "Ruby!"

Ruby was falling through the sky, her aura broken. As she fell, Weiss used her black Glyphs to slow her fall. Qrow managed to catch her.

I finally got over to her and saw she was okay. "Told ya." she smirked.

"Oh, don't tell me I missed it!" Maria said.

Cordo tried to lift the arm but it was no use. "No! No, no, no, NO! You! You're never getting to Atlas! Do you hear me?! NEVER! All forces converge on my position and eliminate these pests at once!"

"Crap!"

"Everyone on board! We're making a run for it!" Maria said.

"What about Yang and Blake?"

 _"_ _Ma'am, we've been trying to reach you! Argus is in danger!"_ one of the Atlas military personnel said.

"What?"

 _"_ _It's a Leviathan! It began its approach during your battle! We need you!"_ I looked out over the ocean to see the massive Grimm slowly approaching us.

"Oh no..."

End of chapter 45


	47. Chapter 46

RWBY: Son of Salem

Chapter 46

Marek

I watched as Atlas ships fought off Sphinx and Manticores, some shooting the Leviathan as they passed by but it didn't seem to do much.

The Grimm went into the water and started swimming. _"All units, be advised: Leviathan-class Grimm has submerged but is still on approach. Preparing hard-light shields, over!"_

 _"We're getting slammed by hostiles out here! Where is Cordovin?!"_

"This is your fault! Do you hear me?!" Cordo shouted at us.

"Ruby!" I glanced back to see Yang and Blake rejoin us.

"Yang! Blake! Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Was that a giant Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Yes... and we just ruined the only thing capable of stopping it..."

We all got on the airship and Maria began flying us away while Cordo tried to move the cannon. "This is your fault! YOUR FAULT! This is..."

I looked away from Cordo, walking over and sitting down near the corner of the ship. "Fuck..."

"I'm so sorry..." Blake said.

"Don't be. This isn't on you." Yang told her.

"But-"

"You're safe, that's all that matters." Ruby told her.

"I suppose I have to be the bad guy and say it, getting the lamp to Atlas is still our top priority, and right now we have the perfect opportunity to head straight for it. We may not get another chance like this." Maria said.

"No way!"

"We can't leave, not like this." Weiss said.

"It's like you said, a Huntress is supposed to protect others to the bitter end." Blake told her.

"We need to head for the Leviathan. Jaune, can you and Ren be ready to mask our ship?" Ruby asked them.

"I think we can manage."

"Got a few ideas?" Jaune asked.

"I've got one." Ruby replied.

"Eyes up, everybody. It's back." Qrow said.

I got up and walked to the cockpit, looking out over the ocean and spotting the massive Grimm emerge from the water. The Leviathan let out a deafening roar before marching for the city. As it approached, a hard-light dust barrier erected, halting the creature.

The Grimm shot some sort of energy beam from it's mouth, moving it towards one of the beams that powered the barrier, destroying it. "It tore straight through...!"

 _"All squadrons, fall back to evacuation procedures. Disengage Leviathan! I repeat, disengage! Over!"_

"No wait!" Ruby rushed over and grabbed the radio.

"Ruby!"

"We can stop it!" Ruby said into the radio.

 _"Who is this? Identify yourself!"_

"I'm a Huntress. My team and I are heading to the Leviathan and can weaken it for you to attack!" Ruby told them.

"We can?" Jaune asked.

"I can."

"Ruby, when I said 'trial by fire'-" Maria said.

"I did it at Beacon and at the farm."

"You really think you can do it now?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have a choice."

 _"_ _Manta 5-1, your ship is currently flagged as hostile. You will recieve no support, over._ _"_

"Fine, we'll do it alone if we have to." Ruby replied. "We can hit it while it's stopped at the next barrier. Ren, you're up!"

Jaune used his aura to boost Ren's semblance to mask the ship. The Leviathan made it's way to the next barrier and started charging up another attack. "We're too late! Pull up!" Qrow shouted.

The Leviathan broke the second barrier as Jaune and Ren's aura drained. "Damn it...!"

"That's all I've got!" Ren said.

"It's on the move again! We need to stop it!"

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked to Weiss and nodded. Weiss created a Glyph and summoned her Lancer just outside of the ship. Ruby jumped on it and was about to head for the Leviathan.

"Ruby! What are you-" I was cut off as Ruby quickly placed her lips against mine.

"I'll be right back." she said. "Keep it's attention off me until I'm done."

I saw the determination in her eyes and decided to trust her. "Okay."

Ruby took off towards the Leviathan as me, Nora and Yang readied our weapons to shoot it. "Eyes on us, ugly!" Nora shouted as she shot it.

I aimed down my sights and shot controlled bursts as Ruby stood, on Weiss' summon, in front of the Grimm. The Grimm turned our way for a few seconds before turning to Ruby.

"Why'd it turn away?!" Yang shouted.

I saw the Grimm about to attack her. "Ruby!"

Suddenly, the entire area shone in a blinding white light, engulfing the Grimm.

Once the light faded, I saw that the Leviathan had turned to stone. Everyone still on the ship glanced at each other, giving warm smiles until the sound of stone cracking filled our ears. "What?" we looked to the Leviathan to see it's head move.

"I'll take it from here!" Cordo shouted. I looked over to see the mech missing it's cannon. "After all, I was sworn to protect the people!"

She rushed towards the Grimm, the remaining hand of the mech turning into a drill. Impaling the Grimm, it turned to dust. Cordo was talking to Ruby before turning around to help the other airships with the flying Grimm.

Maria flew the airship to Ruby who quickly climbed on board.

A few hours later

It had gotten a bit dark as we made our way to Atlas. "We should have just enough fuel to make it." Maria said.

"Thanks, Miss Calavera."

"Hey, Ruby." Qrow said. "You did great out there today, kid. Just don't go giving me heart attacks like that again."

"Seriously." I chuckled.

"I love you, too." she hugged her uncle.

I looked out the window, waiting until we reached Atlas. "I'm sorry you went through that nightmare. But, I'm glad Yang was there for you in time." Weiss said. I assumed she was talking about the fight with Adam. Yang told us a few minutes after we left Argus.

"We were there for each other."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Nora said.

I looked over to Ruby and noticed everyone else was staring at her as well. "Hey, stop it!"

"You petrified a Leviathan... after diving down the barrel of a cannon!" Ren said.

"Don't act like you all haven't done crazy stuff before!" Ruby looked to Oscar. "I mean, Oscar made a successful crash landing! He's a fourteen year old farm hand!"

"That was seriously impressive."

"We'd have been stranded without you." Blake added.

"I... thanks, but... I've been meaning to tell you guys... I didn't land the ship on my own." Oscar replied. "Ozpin... helped..."

"Did he... take control?" I asked.

"No, he guided me... And then he was gone again..." Oscar said.

"Does that mean he's been watching us this whole time?"

"I don't know, but... it at least means he was looking out for us." Oscar shrugged.

"Hey, if you've never seen Atlas in person before, you don't wanna miss this." Qrow said.

We all walked over and peered out the windshield.

"Is it weird that I'm sorta nervous?" Ruby asked.

"No, I'll believe we've made it to Atlas when I see it."

"Well... believe it." Weiss said.

We emerged from the clouds to see a...floating city?

"Wow!"

"You know, you make the trip up to Atlas over and over, but you never get used to that view." Maria's eyes started malfunctioning again. "Oh, come on!"

I saw Weiss lean forward, a nervous look on her face.

"Weiss, what is it?" Pyrrha asked.

We all followed her gaze, and noticed above the city of Atlas many Atlas Airships.

"The Atlas air fleet... I knew all of our ships were called back, but..."

"They're set up like they're expecting an attack..." Qrow said.

 _"_ _Manta 5-1, welcome home..."_

End of chapter 46

(Another season has come to an end, sadly... However, I am not be done with this season just yet!

Sure this season wasn't the best, but we did get a lot of information on Ozpin, Salem, etc. I could go on for days about the good and bad but I'll spare the details. Anyways, if you want to read my other work, I recommend RWBY: Son of Qrow Branwen or RWBY: Schnee Family Name.

Anyways, until season 7, this is it. Or maybe not...)


End file.
